


Galenistari

by Olaf200474



Series: Mortal yet Immortal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaf200474/pseuds/Olaf200474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist die Fortsetzung der Geschichte "Mortal yet Immortal". Es ist eine Authorisierte Übersetzung und gleichzeitig ein authorisierter RE-POST der englischen Geschichte!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

Hallo zusammen und Willkommen zum zweiten Teil der Serie, dem Sequel zu „Mortal yet Immortal", „Galenistari"

Wenn ihr bisher „Mortal Yet Immortal" noch nicht gelesen habt, so bitte ich darum, damit euch diese Geschichte nicht verwirrt.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Herr der Ringe noch das Harry Potter-Universum!

~Galenistari~

~Kapitel Eins~

Harry kam exakt an der Stelle an, wo er es geplant hatte, im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels, wo sich der Eingang zur Winkelgasse befand.

Zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit war er wieder nervös. Nicht weil er hier war, sondern wie Ron, Hermine und die anderen die Ausrede Namens „Ich brauchte einen Urlaub" aufnehmen würden.

Er schob nun seine Brille wieder nach oben. Wieso um alles auf Mittelerde willen war es ihm gelungen, sie nicht an der nächsten Wand zu zerbrechen, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel.

'Ich sollte aufhören, die Ausdrücke aus Mittelerde zu verwenden.' Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst in Gedanken.

Er dachte dies eher zu sich selbst, da er gerade nun ja… mehrere Monate in Mittelerde verbracht hatte, wo er von seinem Erbe als „Peredhel" oder auch „Halbelf" erfahren hatte. Nun ja, er stammte nun aus beiden Welten, denn in Mittelerde war er ein Elf, während er hier auf der Erde ein Mensch war, jedenfalls solange, bis er sich für eine Seite entschieden hatte.

Es würde aber schwer werden, seinen elfischen Teil zu verbergen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch bevor er einen Schritt tat, nur um fast zu stolpern und zu stürzen. Er hatte sich so an die Bewegungsabläufe als Elf gewöhnt, das er beinahe vergessen hatte, das er wieder ein Mensch war. Er richtete sich wieder auf und versuchte es erneut.

Dieses mal gelang es ihm, normal zu laufen, für einen Menschen jedenfalls, und er ging zum Eingang in den Tropfenden Kessel den er anschließend öffnete und eintrat.

Die Bar sah aus wie immer, obwohl Harry sich hier bei Leibe nicht mehr so wohl fühlte, wie früher.

Der Schankraum war wie immer voller Rauch und die Anwohner und die Kunden saßen an der Bar.

Es war bei weitem nicht die sauberste Bar die er je betreten hatte, aber sie war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie der „Hogshead" im letzten Jahr. Laternen hingen an den Wänden, wobei einige zerbrochene, kleine Fenster hatten. Die Fenster zur Londoner Seite hin und die zur Winkelgasse hin waren mit Dreck verschmutzt, der stellenweise scheinbar von kleinen Kindern, die auf ihr Eis warteten, verschmiert worden waren.

Mehrere Bilder hingen an den Wände, und diese zeigten verschiedene Personen, welche die verschiedensten magischen Kleidungsstile widerspiegelten, und die den Leuten entgegen lächelten und zuwinkten.

Harry schob sich etwas unsanft durch die Menge und trat zur Bar. Er stellte seinen Koffer neben sich ab, während Tom, der Gastwirt, herüber geeilt kam.

"Ah, Harry Potter, du möchtest sicher in dein Zimmer." sagte er mit seiner freundlichen, leicht krächzenden Stimme. Harry lächelte und nickte.

"Ja bitte." sagte er.

"Hier bitte, Zimmer Nummer 16, im obersten Stock, genauer gesagt direkt unter dem Dach, fürchte ich, allerdings nicht minder komfortabel eingerichtet. Du hast leider sehr spät reserviert."

"Das ist in Ordnung Tom." sagte Harry zu dem Gastwirt. Er nahm den Schlüssel nun aus dessen Hand. "Ich werde die Rechnung dann am ersten September bezahlen." sagte er und drehte sich um, bevor er den Koffer wieder aufnahm und sich darauf vorbereitete, ihn die drei Treppen hinauf zu tragen.

Harry zog den Koffer die ersten beiden Stufen hinauf und drehte sich zu der Tür mit der Nummer 16 um. 'Ich dachte er sagte Dachgeschoss. In diesem Stockwerk war ich doch auch beim letzten Besuch.'

Der Schlüssel glitt problemlos in das Schloss und Harry drehte ihn um bevor er die Tür öffnete. Dahinter befand sich eine Treppe, welche hinauf in das Dachgeschoss führte. Harry lächelte nun leicht. Das würde mit Sicherheit interessant werden.

Harry trug den Koffer nun diese letzte Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer. Die Decke war erstaunlich niedrig und war an beiden Seiten abgeschrägt. Wie Tom es gesagt hatte, war das Zimmer in sehr gutem Zustand, ohne Spinnenweben oder derartigem. Es war auch sehr gut ausgeleuchtet dank der vier Fenster und mehrerer Lampen die sich bei seinem Eintreten entzündeten. Die Treppe befand sich auf der linken Seite des Raumes und auf der rechten Seite befand sich das Bett mit den normalen Bezügen. Der Boden bestand aus poliertem Holz, wobei es aber mehrere kleine Teppiche im Raum gab. Neben dem Bett befand sich ein Schreibtisch der gerade so eben unter das Dach passte. Unter den Schrägen befanden sich sonst nur noch Staufächer und in einer Ecke befand sich ein Stuhl. An der Decke gab es aber mehrere Vorsprünge, die aber, wie Harry zugeben musste, nicht so schön waren wie die in Rivendell.

Nun erklang von einem der Fenster her ein kratzendes Geräusch und Harry öffnete es, so dass Hedwig herein konnte, welche einen Brief von Ron bei sich trug.

Harry,

Wir sind gerade angekommen. Bist du schon hier? Wir haben die Zimmer 10 bis 15, Mum und Dad sind in Raum 10, die Zwillinge und ich in Raum 11, Mine und Gin in Raum 12, Bill und Charlie in Raum 13, Remus und Moody in Raum 14, (Armer Remus) und Tonks ist in Raum 15.

Ron.

Kein Wunder, das fast alle Räume belegt waren, Vorsicht, die Weasleys sind da. Harry lachte laut als ein schriller Schrei aus dem unteren Stockwerk erklang gefolgt von einem lauten Ruf. "MUM! FRED UND GEORGE HABEN HERMINE IN EINEN KANARIENVOGEL VERWANDELT!" Gefolgt von einem sehr lauten Zwitschern und einem „Das kann ich nur bestätigen!"

Ja, die Weasleys waren definitiv eine Gruppe die man beachten musste.

Harry stand auf und ging nervös die Treppe hinab, allerdings war er wohl recht laut dabei gewesen, denn Mrs. Weasley sagte nun, "Seht was ihr wieder getan habt, ihr habt die Person oben gestört!" Harry öffnete langsam die Tür am Ende der Treppe und sah sich um.

Es herrschte absolute Stille, während die Weasleys und Hermine darauf warteten, das wer immer es war, anfing sie anzuschreien…

"HARRY!" Riefen nun Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, bevor sie auf ihn zuliefen und ihn in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung nahmen.

"Wo warst du?" sagte Hermine.

"Äh… ich brauchte einfach Urlaub." sagte Harry vorsichtig.

"Nun dann sag uns aber bitte das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn du abreist." sagte Ron, während er Harry wieder auf die Beine half.

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die umher fliegenden Sterne zu vertreiben. Es fühlte sich schon komisch an, mit seinem kürzeren Haar.

'Erster Tagespunkt: das Haar wachsen lassen!'

"Harry mein Junge" sagte Mrs. Weasley vorsichtig, "Wenn du mit darüber reden möchtest…" Sie bezog sich auf Sirius's Tod, aber dieser belastete ihn nun nicht mehr so wie früher.

"Mir geht es gut, danke." sagte Harry lächelnd, und seine grünen Augen glitzerten.

Mrs. Weasley schien nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, aber Harry's Lächeln schien sie doch zu beruhigen.

Der Flur war nun still und keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.

"Nun es macht keinen Sinn, hier stehen zu bleiben. Wieso gehen wir nicht zum Essen. Ich habe uns einen Raum reserviert damit wir ungestört sind." sagte Mrs. Weasley auf ihre typische Weise.

"Ich treffe euch dann unten" sagte Harry.

"Geht klar. Ginny würdest du bitte Tonks, Moody und Remus Bescheid sagen." sagte sie nun und deutete auf die Räume 14 und 15.

Harry ging nun schnell wieder die Treppe hinauf. Mittlerweile gelang es ihm besser, die elfischen Bewegungen mit seinem menschlichen Körper zu vereinen. Er holte nur seine Jacke, falls es kalt würde sowie etwas Geld.

Anschließend ging er wieder hinab, wobei seine Fußstapfen deutlich von den Wänden wieder hallten. 'Ich sollte an diesem Problem arbeiten, den Rangern gelingt es auch, wieso also nicht auch mir?' dachte er, während er sich umdrehte um sein Zimmer zu verschließen.

"Harry?" hörte er die bekannte Stimme von Remus Lupin hinter sich, obwohl sie doch deutlich älter klang.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Remus an. "Ja, ich bin es." sagte er.

Remus sah gar nicht gut aus. Harry wusste zwar nicht, wann der letzte Vollmond gewesen war, aber er ging davon aus, das es erst wenige Tage her war. Er bemerkte auch, das Remus deutlich älter wirkte.

'Scheinbar hat ihn der Tod von Sirius sehr hart getroffen.'

"Kommst du auch zum Essen?" fragte Harry nun. Remus nickte nur und betrachtete Harry von oben bis unten und schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, bevor er hinab ging.

'Nein! Ich habe Remus vergessen! Er weiss das etwas anders ist. Es sind seine Sinne als Werwolf.' sagte Harry und geriet leicht in Panik. 'Ich muss vorsichtiger sein.' Dachte er, bevor er Remus nach unten folgte.

~TBC~


	2. Kapitel 2

Harry kam wenige Augenblicke später an den Tisch, der ähnlich einem Buffet aufgebaut war, und jeder nahm sich etwas von jeder Speise. Harry sah die Teller der Reihe nach an und suchte etwas schmackhaftes. Er entschied sich schließlich für Shepherd's pie und etwas Salat, obwohl das Essen definitiv nicht mit dem von Allaine zu vergleichen war.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich Harry mit seinen Freunden, während er zwar immer wieder zu dem Pie griff, aber sich dann doch für den Salat entschied. Bei seiner fünften Portion Salat bemerkte er das kitzelnde Gefühl, das ihm sagte das er beobachtet wurde.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten ihm sehr gut erklärt wie er bemerkte wenn er verfolgt wurde oder beobachtet wurde und sie hatten damit begonnen, ihn in die Kunst des Spurenlesens einzuweihen, so dass Harry bereits kleineren Tieren folgen konnte. Und die Zeichen waren eindeutig: er wurde beobachtet.

Harry hielt inne als er seinen Salat genommen hatte und drehte sich um, so das er bemerkte das es in der Tat Remus war, der ihn beobachtete, und als er bemerkte, das Harry herüber sah, sah er wieder fort und gab vor, dem Gespräch zwischen Mrs. Weasley und Mad Eye zu lauschen.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er lächelte.

'Ich war eindeutig zu Lange mit Elladan und Elrohir zusammen.' Seine Augen leuchteten leicht, als er sich an einige der Scherze erinnerte, die diese drei gespielt hatten, und besonders Glorfindel, der enge Freund und Berater von Elrond musste unter ihnen leiden.

~~~~Rückblick~~~~

Elladan, Elrohir und Harry hatten sich schwer atmend in einem der Ställe versteckt. Sie sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie zu Lachen begannen.

"Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?" sagte Elladan lachend.

"Einfach Genial." sagte Elrohir.

"Das war genial." sagte Harry.

"EL" Rief nun eine Stimme aus dem Hof.

"Oh je." seufzte Elladan. "Ich denke Adar hat es heraus gefunden."

El war der Name den Elrond nur nutzte wenn er wirklich wütend war und normalerweise betraf er nur die Zwillinge, aber nun galt es auch für Harry, denn sein Name begann auch mit „El".

Die „El's" standen langsam auf und sahen über die Stalltür direkt in ein paar silberne Augen, die sehr wütend funkelten.

Elladan und Elrohir deuteten gleichzeitig auf einander und Harry deutete auf die beiden, während sie gemeinsam sagten , "Er war es!"

Elrond wirkte nicht gerade zufrieden, und ihr Verhalten änderte nicht gerade etwas daran.

"Mir reicht es bis hier hin," sagte er und deutete auf seine Stirn, "im Bezug auf euch drei." sagte er mit seiner ernsten, deutlich wütenden Stimme. "Ich lasse euch einen halben Tag lang in Ruhe und ihr lauft herum und verursacht das totale Chaos. Ihr seid nicht wirklich ein gutes Beispiel!"

"Derzeit haben wir den Botschafter aus Mirkwood zu Besuch und ich möchte nicht wissen was er über uns auf Grund eures Verhaltens denkt und ob er meine Fähigkeit, hier zu herrschen nicht anzweifelt. Ihr drei wisst sehr wohl, das Mirkwood und Rivendell in der Vergangenheit ihre Differenzen hatten, und ich versuche mit aller Kraft, diese Probleme zu lösen, und alles was ihr tut, ist es zu behindern, in dem ihr derart handelt. Mir scheint das ihr unbedingt beweisen möchtet, was für ein schlechter Lord ich bin."

Elrond war nun wirklich wütend.

"Es tut uns Leid." Sagten die drei und man hörte, das sie es ernst meinten.

"Das solltet ihr auch. Ich möchte das ihr euch bei dem Botschafter sofort für euer ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigt, und Elugalen wird bei mir bleiben und etwas über formelles Benehmen lernen und das eine Woche lang, und seine Übungsstunden sind in der Zeit gestrichen."

"Ja, wir werden dann die Ställe säubern."

"Nein das werdet ihr nicht, das scheint nicht zu wirken. Der Ostflügel muss dringend wieder aufgeräumt werden."

Elrohir stöhnte nun. Der Ostflügel war ein sehr selten genutzter Teil von Rivendell, der immer wieder einmal aufgeräumt werden musste, da es dort unendlich viele Staubschichten gab. Es war ein langer und schwerer Job.

"Habt ihr das Verstanden?"

"Ja Ada."

Die drei gingen nun weiter.

"Das war es absolut wert! Wer hätte gedacht, das, wenn man blaue Farbe in die Seife tut und dann damit blondes Haar gewaschen wird, das es dann grün als Farbe wird?" sagte Harry als wenn er das nicht wüsste, während er breit grinste.

Die drei Elfen lachten nun. Sie kamen wirklich sehr gut mit einander klar, wobei „sehr gut" vermutlich nicht das Wort war, das Glorfindel derzeit bei ihnen verwendet hätte.

~~~Ende des Rückblicks~~~

Wie sich später herausstellte, fand der Botschafter aus Mirkwood die ganze Sache sehr amüsant und überraschte Elrond, indem er Elladan, Elrohir und Harry für diese Vorführung dankte, welche die eher langweiligen Verhandlungen zwischen Rivendell und Mirkwood auflockerten.

"Harry?" sagte nun jemand und unterbrach seine Gedankengänge.

Harry sah nun in die Richtung der Stimme.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Ron.

"Ja, ich war im Geiste bei den Elfen," sagte er grinsend ob der Ironie der Aussage.

"Wir dachten es wäre etwas ernsthaft nicht in Ordnung mir dir."

Harry lachte und beendete seine fünfte Portion Salat. "Ich denke ich gehe besser ins Bett." sagte Harry und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht, wobei er sich durchaus der suchenden Augen gewahr war, die ihm bei seinem Weg folgten.

Er erreichte nach relativ kurzer Zeit sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Ende seines Bettes, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und sich genau unter das Fenster legte. Er betrachtete die Sterne und wollte am liebsten dort draußen sein. Nun hatte er eine Idee.

Er öffnete das Fenster soweit wie es ging und kletterte nun auf das Dach, bevor er vorsichtig zum flachen Teil des Daches hinüber ging, wo er sich setzte und wieder zu den Sternen hinauf blickte.

Ein kleines, weißes Objekt erschien nun in einiger Entfernung. Harry fluchte nun über den Mangel seiner elfischen Sehkraft. Als es näher kam, erkannte Harry Hedwig. Er lächelte als sie auf seinem Arm landete.

Harry befreite ihr ausgestrecktes Bein von der Rolle und sie hüpfte auf seinen Kopf, bevor sie sich nieder liess. Harry versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, bevor er es aufgab, da ihre Klauen sich in seinen Haaren fest klammerten. Er öffnete die Rolle und bemerkte die typische Schrift der Elfen. Nun begann er zu lesen.

Lieber Elugalen,

Ich denke wir sollten damit anfangen, das wir dir ein gutes Schuljahr wünschen und wir hoffen das du eine gute Reise hattest. Es ist wirklich sehr ruhig hier und Glorfindel dankt immer wieder den Valar, das unser neuer Partner bei den Scherzen, und das ist nun sein Kommentar! „Wieder fort ist", aber ich denke er meinte es nicht böse.

Ich hoffe. Elladan! Ich meine, wir hoffen das du während des Schuljahres weiterhin deine Reitkünste und das Training mit der Waffe üben wirst. Wir wissen, das es unter den Magiern eher verpönt ist, sich mit solchen Dingen wie körperliche Fitness und Waffentraining zu beschäftigen, denn man hat ja seinen Zauberstab, aber was ist, wenn man keinen Zauberstab mehr hat? . Oh. Arwen meint, wenn du ihn nicht hast, bist du hoffnungslos unterlegen. Sie scheint das Wort „aufgeschmissen" zu mögen, nachdem du es ihr nach dem Scherz mit dem Pferd des Botschafters aus Mirkwood erklärt hast. Weisst du noch als Adar heraus gestürmt kam (Schlimmer, als damals mit Glorfy's Haar!) und du nur noch meintest „wir sind aufgeschmissen." deine jugendliche Aussprache ist ziemlich interessant.

Als Hedwig zu uns kam, dachten Ro und ich nur „was würde Len wirklich mögen," und wir hoffen das du den neuen Trick magst, den wir Hedwig beigebracht haben. Wir haben es an Adar ausprobiert als wir sie trainierten, und es war ein wirklich kurioser Anblick als sie während des Abendbrots in die Halle flog und auf Adar's Kopf landete. Sie weigerte sich anschließend den Platz zu verlassen. Bitte stell aber sicher das sie nicht in der Nähe von blonden Leuten ist, denn sie könnte denken das es Stroh ist, und obwohl wir Glorfindel's Haar grün gefärbt haben, so hatte er doch einige Haare weniger auf dem Kopf.

Adar wünscht dir ebenfalls alles gute für das kommende Schuljahr und auch Arwen lässt dich grüßen.

In Liebe

Elladan und Elrohir

Die Lords der Scherze von Rivendell

Harry lachte nun. Es mochte vielleicht erst drei Tage her sein das er in Rivendell gewesen war aber er vermisste sie bereits alle, insbesondere Dan und Ro. Sie waren so etwas wie seine älteren Brüder, die auf ihn aufpassten. Jetzt war er wieder hier, wo mehrere Millionen Leute sich über seine Sicherheit Sorgen machten, und das derart, das er nicht laut atmen konnte, ohne das ein Auror ihn aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete.

'Ja, ich bin definitiv zurück.' Dachte er, während er das Gefühl hatte, von jemanden beobachtet zu werden. Er erblickte die Form einer schwarz-braunen Hauskatze mit runden Markierungen um die Augen herum, welche hinter einem Schornstein hervor kam. Sie schien aber nicht zu wissen, das er wusste, das sie hier war.

"Wissen sie, Professor McGonagall. Es ist nicht sehr höflich, jemanden fast den gesamten Tag über zu beobachten." sagte er und überraschte damit die Katze.

"Und ich finde das es sehr gefährlich ist, hier auf dem Dach zu sitzen und das knapp 4 Stockwerke hoch." Die Katze hatte sich nun in seine Professorin verwandelt. "Was machen sie hier draußen?"

"Ich sehe hinauf." sagte er einfach und steckte den Brief von Dan und Ro in seine Tasche. Nicht das McGonagall ihn hätte lesen können, aber er hätte unter Umständen unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

"Auf was?" fragte sie freundlich.

"Die Sterne."

"Sie sollten besser vorsichtig sein, sonst werden sie noch zu einem Zentauren."

"Ich bin es schon halb." sagte er eher kryptisch, aber er bemerkte es nicht, das er es gesagt hatte, bevor es zu spät war.

"Interessant. Und wieso sollte ihre Eule, wobei ich davon ausgehe das es ihre ist, sich auf ihrem Kopf niederlassen?"

"Weil jemand es für Witzig hielt, Hedwig zu zeigen, das dies der beste Platz auf einer Person sei." Hedwig sah bei ihrem Namen auf und erblickte McGonagall's Kopf, woraufhin sie hinüber sprang und sich auf ihrem Hut niederließ. "Und ich denke sie haben jetzt das selbe Problem wie ich. Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht." sagte er und ging sicher über das Dach als wenn er dies seit Geburt tun würde, bevor er wieder durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer sprang, welches er direkt schloss, während er eine ziemlich perplexe Katze sowie eine verwirrte Eule zurück liess.

-

Ich hoffe euch gefiel der Rückblick


	3. Kapitel 3

Eine Gruppe Erwachsener sass an einem runden Tisch in einem ungemütlichen Raum. An der Frontseite des Tisches sass Albus Dumbledore, ein recht alter Magier mit einer vermutlich sehr ungesunden Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons.

"Also, wir wissen jetzt das Mr. Potter wieder da ist und das unverletzt aber die Frage bleibt. Wo war er?"

"Er sagte, er hätte Urlaub gebraucht." sagte Molly Weasley, die neben ihrem Ehemann, Bill, Charlie und den Zwillingen sass.

"Ein Urlaub verändert niemanden derart wie ich es heute erlebt habe!!" sagte Professor McGonagall. "Er schien eine fast perfekte Balance zu besitzen, nun ja, seine Balance war schon immer sehr gut, aber sie war fast unnatürlich. Ähnlich der eines Aurors, der sich auf die Aufklärung spezialisiert."

"Vielleicht hast du bisher einfach nur nicht seine wahre Balance gesehen, Minerva." sagte eine junge Hexe mit langem, schwarzem Haar, das vereinzelte, Regenbogenfarbene Strähnen hatte, und deren Augenfarbe ebenfalls zwischen den Regenbogenfarben zu wechseln schien.

"Ich weiss was ich sah, Tonks, und deshalb gehe ich davon aus das irgend jemand oder irgend etwas ihn trainiert hat." Die Hexe, Tonks, lachte nun.

"Und was behauptest du als nächstes? Das er auf dem Dach war um die Sterne zu beobachten?" Tonks hatte keine sehr gute Laune. 3 weitere Todesser waren ihr an diesem Tag entgangen.

"Das tat er in der Tat. Er sagte etwas sehr komisches." sagte McGonagall und wiederholte die Unterhaltung, bei der Harry aus Versehen gesagt hatte, er wäre „Beinahe ein Zentaure".

"Blödsinn."

Nun begannen alle Personen am Tisch beinahe gleichzeitig zu reden.

"RUHE." sagte Professor Dumbledore und stand auf. "Also, warum benehmen wir uns nicht wie Erwachsene oder ihr macht so weiter und ich schicke euch alle samt wieder in den Kindergarten." sagte er mit einem leichten Glitzern in den Augen. "Ich glaube, Remus möchte etwas sagen."

Remus wurde ob der Aufmerksamkeit die er bekam etwas blass. Er schluckte und zog kurz am Ärmel seiner Robe.

"Nun, was Prof… ich meine was Minerva sagte, könnte durchaus korrekt sein. Ich habe… nun ja einige Dinge bemerkt… bei Harry, die normale Leute nicht sehen würden. Er wirkt reiner, und Heller als ich ihn je gesehen habe und deutlich weniger Menschlich." nun begann das Murmeln wieder am Tisch. "Ich sage nicht das er es ist, aber es ist möglich, das er bei einem reinen Wesen war, wobei ich nicht weiss bei welchem, es könnte alles sein, von einem Einhorn bis hin zu den Elfen."

"Lupin," Erklang eine kalte Stimme von einem Mann in einer Schwarzen Robe mit langem, schwarzen Haar. "Wie wir alle auch wissen, existieren keine Elfen, genauso wenig wie Santa Clause oder der Osterhase."

"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet." sagte Remus fast wie nebenbei. "Ich spreche von den Elfen aus Arda."

"Sprich gefälligst Englisch."

"MITTELERDE!!!" schrie Remus fast als wenn Snape taub wäre.

"Niemand war seit der Zeit von Merlin wieder in Mittelerde oder hatte mit ihnen Kontakt, und ihr wisst wie er verschwand." (AN: *GRINS*)

"Es war nur eine Idee."

"Nun gut." sagte Dumbledore. "Remus hast du sonst noch etwas bei Harry bemerkt."

"Er hat fast nur Salat gegessen und nur am Rande den Shepherd's pie, der normalerweise zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen gehört."

Dumbledore seufzte. Das führte zu garnichts, alle Hinweise ergaben einfach keinen Sinn.

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas das hier besprochen werden müsste, abgesehen von Mr. Potter's „Urlaub"?"

Hier herrschte nun Stille.

"Nun, ich bin sicher, das wir alle noch einige Dinge zu erledigen haben." sagte er und beendete damit das Treffen.

Nun gingen alle.

-

Das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz, aber es erschien der Richtige Zeitpunkt es zu beenden.


	4. Kapitel 4

Harry gewöhnte sich recht schnell wieder bei seinen Freunden ein. Manchmal fragten sie zwar noch wo er gewesen war, aber er sagte nur „das er es nicht sagen könne". Er bemerkte aber sehr wohl, das er von den verschiedensten Ordensmitgliedern immer wieder halbwegs diskret beobachtet wurde. Eine Sache hatte er aber erkannt und zwar das er seinem „Menschlichen" Selbst auch helfen und trainieren musste, wenn er das Können seines elfischen Selbst erreichen wollte. Nun stand aber noch das Problem seiner „Wächter" im Raume. Wie konnte er sie lange genug los werden um zu trainieren? Er entschied sich, sich dem Problem zu widmen, sobald sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten.

Der erste September kam schneller als Harry es erwartet hätte. Ron und er packten wie immer in letzter Minute, während Hermine wie so oft dafür rügte. Harry trug seinen Koffer nach unten und traf dort auf die Weasley-Familie, welche nun gemeinsam mit ihm in das wartende Auto des Ministeriums stiegen. Harry wusste zwar warum, aber er protestierte nicht.

Während das Auto immer wieder dem Verkehr umging und Rote Ampeln ignorierte sprach Hermine das Thema des Lehrers für Verteidigung an.

"Wer denkt ihr wird die verfluchte Position dieses Jahr bekommen?"

"Bitte?" sagte Ron, der sie nicht verstanden hatte.

Hermione seufzte. "Ich meine die Position als Lehrer für Verteidigung!"

"Oh." Ron hielt nun inne. "Ihr denkt doch nicht das es ein Ordensmitglied ist oder?"

"Das ist möglich, oder das Ministerium schickt wieder irgend jemanden."

Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Es wird jemand sein, dem Dumbledore vertraut." sagte Harry. "Die meisten Leute denen er vertraut sind im Orden, so dass es wohl einer von ihnen sein wird."

"Ich würde mir Tonks als Lehrerin wünschen!!" sagte Ron. "Das würde sicherlich Spass machen."

"Tonks wäre mit Sicherheit eine gute Lehrerin, aber würde es uns etwas bringen? Dies ist das erste unserer beiden NEWT-Jahre." sagte Hermine.

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht!!" sagte Ron stöhnend. NEWTs waren die Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests, das Equivalent des englischen Schulabschlusses (AN: Entschuldigung für das Englisch in der Bezeichnung!!!!!). Diese wurden in den kommenden beiden Jahren vorbereitet und waren Voraussetzung für hoch bezahlte Jobs.

"Wofür habt ihr euch als Kurse entschieden?" fragte Hermine.

Harry hatte es sich sehr gut überlegt und sich dann dafür entschieden, das er, sollte er die Sterblichkeit wählen, er in Mittelerde bleiben würde und als Ranger fungieren würde und diese würde es definitiv nicht stören, wenn er etwas schweben liess oder nicht.

"Ich habe alle nötigen Kurse für den Beruf des Aurors gewählt!" sagte Ron. "Ich bin zwar nicht im fortgeschrittenen Kurs in Zaubertränke, aber solange ich in den restlichen 4 NEWT-Kursen die nötigen Ergebnisse schaffe, kann ich das Training beginnen."

"Ich bin stolz auf dich Ron." sagte Hermine. "Allerdings wirst du hart dafür arbeiten müssen, um ein Auror zu werden."

Ron wurde nun hochrot im Gesicht, während er mit seinem Haar kämpfte.

"Was ist mit dir, Hermine?"

"Ich möchte versuchen bei den Unsäglichen unter zukommen. Sie sind alle sehr klug. Ich brauche dafür: Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, Verwandlungskunst, Verzauberungskunst, Geschichte der Magie, Kräuterkunde und ein weiteres Fach meiner Wahl."

"Herr Gott. Das sind 6 O!!" sagte Ron.

"Ich weiss, ich werde wirklich hart dafür arbeiten müssen. Harry, ich nehme an, das du das selbe planst wie Ron?"

"Nun ja." sagte Harry und überrumpelte damit beide. "Ich habe Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlungskunst und Verzauberungskunst gewählt, sowie im normalen NEWT-Bereich Geschichte für Magie, und als zusätzliches OWL-Fach noch Alte Runen."

Hermine's klappte nun fast bis auf den Fußboden. "Aber…" begann sie. "Keiner davon wird dir einen vernünftigen Arbeitsplatz in der magischen Welt ermöglichen, Harry."

"Ich weiss durchaus was ich mache. So habe ich wenigstens zwei Jahre ohne Snape."

Das Auto kam nun quietschend vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross zum Stehen und die drei Freunde begaben sich auf die Suche nach Kofferwagen.

Nachdem sie problemlos den Zug bestiegen hatten gingen Ron und Hermine zum Treffen der Präfekten und Harry und Ginny suchten sich ein Abteil.

"Ginny?" fragte er nun, nachdem sie sich in ein leeres Abteil gesetzt hatten.

"Ja?"

"Du hattest doch Alte Runen im dritten Jahr belegt oder?" fragt er.

"Ja, warum?"

"Ich habe den OWL-Kurs dieses Jahr darin belegt und ich frage mich ob du mir dabei helfen könntest, die Grundlagen durchzugehen."

"Nun im ersten Jahr haben wir uns anfangs mit den verschiedenen alten Sprachen und Runen wie im alten Ägypten, dem alten Griechenland und solche Dinge beschäftigt die sich nicht zwangsläufig mit Magie beschäftigten, damit wir die Runen an sich besser kennen lernten."

"Im vierten Jahr haben wir uns mit den Varianten der elfischen Sprache beschäftigt, ich glaube es waren Simdafin und Quenya… nun ja, das ist egal, da ich mich für Quenya entschied. Erst haben wir die Dairon-Schrift erlernt, welche in der Regel im elfischen verwendet wird, bevor wir die eigentliche Sprache lernten. Dies wird in diesem Jahr fortgesetzt."

"Oh." sagte Harry. Das wird einfach. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch für die leichte oder schwere Variante entscheiden. Würde er Sindarin wählen, das er fast wie seine eigene Muttersprache sprach oder das deutlich schwerere Quenya.

"Ich würde dir aber Sindarin vorschlagen, es scheint deutlich leichter zu sein als Quenya. Ich selbst habe dummerweise die schwere Variante gewählt, obwohl ich es damals noch nicht wusste."

"Eine Sprache zu erlernen ist schwer." sagte Harry obwohl er eher zu sich selbst zugab, das Quenya schwerer als Sindarin war.

Hermine und Ron kamen nun wieder zurück und Hermine machte Harry wieder deutlich, das er nichts erreichen würde, wenn er immer den einfachen Weg wählen würde.

'Das ist es oder!' dachte er. 'Sie hat meinen Stolz verletzt. Ich wähle Quenya'

"Nebenbei, bist du dir bei Geschichte der Magie sicher? Der Unterricht ist eher langweilig." sagte Ron.

"Ich habe gehört, es gäbe einen neuen Lehrer," sagte Ginny.

"Oh, wer denn?" fragte Hermine.

"Dumbledore wird es übernehmen, jedenfalls laut den Gerüchten, andere besagen, das jemand wirklich wichtiges das Fach übernehmen wird, aber wer ist wichtiger als Dumbledore?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, aber es ist auch nur ein Gerücht."

"Nun ja, es wird wohl weiterhin einfach langweilig sein, egal wer es unterrichtet."

während die anderen noch weitere Dinge besprachen, dachte Harry an Elrond's Eingreifen bei seiner Wahl der Fächer. Harry wäre durchaus zufrieden gewesen, wieder Wahrsagen und Astronomie zu wählen (es gab 5 Pflichtfächer), aber Elrond hatte gemeint, es wäre für Harry hinaus geworfene Zeit und das er etwas anderes wählen solle.

Hier hatten beide länger darüber diskutiert, was dazu führte, das Harry zwei seiner ungeliebtesten Fächer wählte. Er war es nun einmal gewohnt, diese Dinge selbst zu entscheiden.

Hermione und Ginny gingen nun hinaus um sich um zuziehen und während Ron und Harry sich ebenfalls umzogen, hatte Harry auf einmal eine Idee.

"Ron?" sagte Harry.

"Hm…"

"Was denkst du, wie würde ich mit längerem Haar wirken, etwa so lang?" er deutete auf einen Punkt knapp unter seinen Schultern.

Ron hielt kurz inne. "Ich weiss nicht. Wieso?"

"Ich denke die Antwort auf meine Probleme mit dem unzähmbaren Haar ist, das ich es länger wachsen lasse und es dadurch etwas schwerer wird."

"Da könntest du Recht haben!" sagte Ron. "Probier es einfach und schau was geschieht, du kannst es ja immer noch wieder kürzen!"

Harry lächelte nun. Längere Haare würden dafür sorgen, das er sich als Mensch wohler fühlte und es würde ihm ermögliche, seine Narbe bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu verbergen.

-

Hier noch ein paar Erklärungen zu den Begriffen. Die ursprüngliche Autorin fand den Namen Grüner Magier halt passend, da er noch immer ein Magier ist, wobei sein elfischer Name übersetzt wohl Grün heißt.

Grün = Galen

Magier = Istari

.'. Grüner Magier = Galenistari

Zufall, ich weiss!

Vielen Dank an ALLE meine Reviewer! (auch von mir als Übersetzer!)


	5. Kapitel 5

Das Trio bestieg in Hogsmeade eine gemeinsame Kutsche, gefolgt von Ginny, Neville und Luna. Luna war wieder einmal sie selbst, in ihrer eigenen Welt und nur ihre Augen führten sie durch die normale Welt.

Die Kutsche hielt nun mit einem Ruck vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts und es regnete überraschenderweise nicht. Peeves war wieder einmal in seinem Element. Dieses Mal warf er nicht nur mit Wasserbomben sondern mit Ballons die mit Mehl gefüllt waren.

'Verdammt!' fluchte Harry. 'Wieso haben Dan, Ro und ich kein Mehl anstatt des Sandes verwendet? Mehl ist viel härter zu entfernen.'

Hermine bemerkte aber seinen Blick. "Nein, du wirst dieses Jahr KEINE Streiche spielen! Es sind unsere NEWT-Jahre!"

"Wieso glaubst du das ich es war?" fragt er.

"Ich habe den Blick oft genug auf den Gesichtern von Fred und Georges gesehen, wenn sie eine ihrer Ideen hatten."

"Ich habe keine derartigen Ideen." sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Hermine schnaubte und ging in die Grosse Halle.

"Was ist nur „mit" diesen Mädchen heutzutage los." sagte Ron.

Harry und Ron folgten Hermine nun zu ihren üblichen Plätzen. Er sah danach zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Alle Lehrer waren Anwesend. Harry erkannte nun Tonks am Lehrertisch die Snape anstarrte und als er nicht hinsah, verwandelte sie ihre Haare in welche die seinen sehr ähnelten. Der Gryffindortisch begann nun zu lachen.

"Glaubt ihr, das die Frau dort die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung ist?" sagte Dean Thomas nun.

"Davon gehe ich aus." sagte Ron. "Das ist Tonks, eine Aurorin."

"Genial." sagte Dean. "Wie verändert sie ihre Haarfarbe einfach so?"

"Sie ist eine Art metamagus??" fragte Ron unsicher.

"Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus Ron!" sagte Hermine. "Du wirst mit der Fähigkeit geboren." sagte sie nun zu Dean.

Harry sah nun auch hinauf und suchte nach dem Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie. Die Plätze am Lehrertisch waren alle Besetzt ausser dem neben denen von Dumbledore und McGonagall, welche gerade die Erstklässler abholte. Nicht viele Leute sitzen normalerweise neben Dumbledore. McGonagall sass in der Regel auf der einen Seite und die drei anderen Hauslehrer auf der anderen. Und keiner von ihnen war abwesend.

"Der Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie muss jemand besonderes sein." sagte Harry nun.

"Wieso?" fragte Ron.

"Weil der Platz neben Dumbledore frei ist und normalerweise sitzen nur die Hauslehrer neben ihm."

"Das ist interessant." sagte Hermine. "Ich frage mich wer es ist. Ich kenne keinen berühmten Historiker aus der magischen Welt."

"Ich ebenfalls nicht. Der letzte den ich kannte, starb vor 10 Jahren."

Während die Grosse Halle sich füllte, gab es noch immer kein Zeichen des neuen Lehrers für Geschichte der Magie. Harry begrüßte mehrere Mitglieder der DA aus anderen Häusern. Einige traten zu ihm und fragten ob sie in diesem Jahr fortgeführt würde.

"Es hängt davon ab." sagte Harry.

"Wovon."

"Dumbledore und was unterrichtet wird."

Harry hatte noch nicht wirklich über die DA nachgedacht. Er hatte angenommen das es einen vernünftigen Lehrer für Verteidigung geben würde so das es unnötig wäre. Natürlich könnte er jederzeit Tonks fragen.

Harry sah nun zur Decke; denn es hatte eindeutig begonnen zu regnen, wie bei jedem Fest bei Schuljahresbeginn.

Die Tür öffnete sich, als McGonagall die verängstigten Erstklässler hinein führte. Sie legte den Hut auf den Stuhl und trat zurück, während er sein Lied begann.

Hogwarts,

So mächtig sie auch ist,

existiert seit über 1000 Jahren.

Sie war die mächtigste Errungenschaft die es je gab,

Entstanden aus den besten Handwerkskünsten aller Zeit.

Gryffindor

Ein starker Mann

Tapfer und ehrenhaft wie ein Löwe

Slytherin

Ein kluger alter Fuchs

Seine Augen glitzerten wie Edelsteine

Hufflepuf

Eine Lady des Vertrauens

Welche von Natur aus vertrauensvoll und umsorgend war

Ravenclaw

Die Lady der Weisheit

Immer sich der Fakten Bewusst

Diese mächtigen vier waren dafür bekannt

Das sie sich vereinten um eine mächtige

Schule zu erschaffen, welche

Häuser mit ihren Namen hatte

Aber denkt daran, Jungen und Mädchen

aber auch die Lehrer, denn das ist wichtig

Niemand kann alleine das erreichen

Was sie alle zusammen erreichen können.

Die gesamte Halle begann nun zu applaudieren und McGonagall trat mit der Liste der neuen Schüler vor.

Während die Einteilung weiterlief, flüsterte Harry zu Hermine.

"Wir müssen dieses Jahr die Gemeinschaft unter den Häusern fördern. Wir dürfen nicht länger derart zerstritten sein."

"Ich denke du hast Recht. Ich denke die DA sollte weiterlaufen, vielleicht als eine Art Studiengruppe oder so."

"Ich denke." begann Ron. "Das wir einen permanenten Raum, ähnlich einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer benötigen, wo sich alle Häuser frei treffen können um sich zu unterhalten oder einfach nur ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, ohne das sie in die Bibliothek müssen."

"Ron. Ich denke das ist die beste Idee die du bisher je hattest!" schrie Hermine nun fast, weshalb Harry sie mit dem Ellenbogen anstiess.

Sie stand nun auf, als Dumbledore seine übliche Ansprache zum Beginn des Schuljahres hielt.

"Herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts, nach dem langen Sommer." sagte er lächelnd. "Ich hoffe ihr freut euch alle auf euren Unterricht und auf die Hausaufgaben."

Alle in der Halle stöhnten nun auf.

"Scheinbar nicht. Nun, ich denke dann seid ihr alle hier um Quidditch zu spielen und um Parties zu feiern." sagte er mit glitzernden Augen. "Deshalb werde ich nicht zuviel eurer Zeit beanspruchen."

"Als erstes möchte ich die Erstklässler daran erinnern, das es Schülern verboten ist, den Wald zu betreten, denn wie der Name Verbotener Wald schon sagt, ist das Betreten verboten".

"Als zweites bittet Mr. Filch darum, das der Einsatz der Magie oder von Dingen wie Stinkbomben in den Gängen generell zu unterlassen ist."

"Drittens möchte ich euch bitten, in diesem Jahr trotz der dunklen Zeiten euren Spaß zu haben aber trotzdem herrscht nach Sonnenuntergang Ausgangssperre."

"Wie ihr sicherlich bereits bemerkt habt, befindet sich Professor Umbridge unter uns."

Die Schüler begannen nun zu applaudieren. Insbesondere Harry freute sich genauso wie der Rest des Gryffindor-Tisches.

"Beruhigt euch bitte. Ich möchte euch nun Professor Nymphadora Tonks vorstellen."

Tonks erhob sich nun.

"Ich möchte noch eine Wichtige Sache klarstellen. Sollte auch nur einer von euch daran denken, mich Nymphadora zu nennen, dann bekommt ihr eine Strafarbeit die schlimmer ist als die von Mr. Filch." Erklang nun ihre kalte Stimme. "Fahr bitte fort, Albus!" sagte sie lächelnd.

"Wie einige von euch mit Sicherheit schon bemerkt haben, ist Professor Binns nun von uns gegangen, weshalb ich nun einen…" Die Türen der Halle öffneten sich mit einem Knall und alle drehten sich um. Harry's Augen weiteren sich vor Überraschung.

"Ich möchte euch nun den neuen Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie vorstellen, Lord Elladan aus Rivendell."


	6. Kapitel 6

Harry's Unterkiefer klappte nun herunter, obwohl das nicht nur bei ihm der Fall war. Hermine war völlig geschockt und Ron völlig verwirrt.

"Wo ist bitte Rivendell?" fragte Ron nun.

"Rivendell liegt in Mittelerde, es ist eines der elfischen Königreiche. Lord Elrond ist derzeit der Herrscher von Rivendell, aber ich weiss beim besten Willen nicht, wer Lord Elladan ist, denn das Buch war doch sehr ungenau im Bezug auf andere Personen aus Rivendell. Ausserdem ist er ein Elf!!" sagte sie aufgeregt. "Ich wünschte ich hätte Geschichte der Magie nicht abgewählt. Lord Elladan wird mit Sicherheit ein fantastischer Lehrer sein."

Während Hermine die Elfen und Rivendell erklärte, versuchte Harry zu verstehen, was hier geschah. Stand Elladan wirklich hier in der Halle? SEKUNDE, das war nicht Elladan. Das war eindeutig Elrohir. Wieso gab er sich aber als Elladan aus?

Elrohir betrachtete die Schüler und versuchte sich jeden genauer einzuprägen, eine Fähigkeit die er während seines langen Lebens erlernt hatte. Ausserdem musste man noch feststellen, das er schlicht ausgedrückt völlig durchnässt war.

"Entschuldigung für die Verspätung." Sagte er nun in seiner musikalisch klingenden Stimme. Hermine lehnte sich nun zu Harry hinüber.

"Kannst du das glauben?" flüsterte sie. "Ein echter Elf!!"

"Das ist in Ordnung, mein Lord." sagte Dumbledore. Ein murmeln erklang in der Großen Halle. Dumbledore nannte jemanden „Mein Lord", das war noch nie vorgekommen.

"Ich wurde von dem Gewitter überrascht und es erschreckte mein Pferd, das mich dann abwarf und ich landete in dem See hier beim Schloss, Lord Dumbledore." sagte er mit amüsierter Stimme, von der Harry wusste, das es jene war, welche er verwendete, wenn er mit Personen zusammen war, die er kannte, oder die er sich sicher fühlen lassen wollte, oder aber, wenn er irgend einen Streich plante, den er verdecken wollte.

"Das tut mir Leid, ich hätte…" aber Dumbledore konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

"Keine Sorge mein Lord. Meine Familie wird es freuen zu hören, das ich so unsanft im See gelandet bin. Das ist mir schon sein Jahren nicht mehr passiert." sagte er und schaute kurz zu Harry, der sich sehr damit abmühte, nicht laut loszulachen, weshalb er sehr rot im Gesicht geworden war.

Harry wusste, das Elrohir log, denn er war erst vor wenigen Wochen vom Pferd gefallen. Elrohir plante irgend etwas; oder besser gesagt, Elladan und Elrohir planten irgend etwas.

Hermione stieß Harry nun mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit er sich beruhigte, aber das hatte nur zur Folge, das Harry anfing laut zu Lachen.

"Mr Potter." Erklang die ernste Stimme von Professor McGonagall. "Ich will, das sie die Halle verlassen und dort im Eingangsbereich versuchen sich zu beruhigen. So benimmt man sich nicht vor einem Elfen und erst Recht nicht vor einem elfischen Lord!"

"Ja Professor." sagte Harry kichernd und ging langsam in Richtung der Tür.

"Ich denke ich werde mich umziehen gehen. So nass zu sein, bekommt niemanden sehr gut." sagte Elrohir. "Fangen sie bitte ohne mich an." Er drehte sich um, um Harry zu folgen, hielt aber noch einmal inne. "Stört es sie, wenn Master… Potter, glaube ich?" sagte er und schaute zu Dumbledore, "Mich begleitet und mit mit dem Gepäck hilft. Wo meine Wohnung ist, weiss ich bereits."

"Ich sehe darin kein Problem, aber wenn er sie irgendwie beleidigt, geben sie ihm bitte ohne zu Zögern eine Strafarbeit, Lord Elladan." sagte McGonagall.

Elrohir schloss die Tür, nachdem er hindurch gegangen war und drehte sich zu Harry um. Er wechselte nun in die Sprache Sindarin.

~~Ab jetzt in Sindarin~~

"Nun, ich denke du hast Lady McGonagall verärgert." meinte Elrohir.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte ebenfalls in Sindarin. "Ich denke das sie glaubt, das ich dich beleidigt habe. Sie sollte wirklich ihr Haus besser Kennenlernen."

"Ich denke das wird sie." sagte Elrohir.

"Aber etwas anderes, wieso bist du hier? Und wieso gibst du dich als Elladan aus?"

"Ich unterrichte, was sonst."

"Das weiss ich, aber wieso als Elladan."

"Es wird sich alles mit der Zeit klären." sagte Elrohir nur. "Hilf mir jetzt bitte mit den Sachen und danach kannst du mich vielleicht in die Küche bringen, so das wir etwas elfenfreundliches essen können."

Harry schnaubte nur, obwohl der Elf so etwas wie ein grosser Bruder für ihn war.

"Elladan und du plant irgend etwas, und ich will wissen, was!!"

Nachdem Harry und Elrohir die Sachen von Elrohir in dessen Räume gebracht hatten, zog sich Elrohir um, wobei er nun eine rot-goldene Robe mit grauem Umhang trug. Als Harry ihn ansah sagte dieser, "Ich will nur etwas Patriotismus zeigen."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. "Erst bringt ihr mich dazu, Grüne und Silberne Dinge zu tragen und jetzt wählst du Rot-Gold und sagst, es wäre Patriotismus." sagte er seufzend.

"Wie wäre es wenn du meinen Kleidungsstil nicht länger beleidigst und mir die Küche zeigst. Ich denke wir sind beide sehr hungrig."

Harry führte Elrohir durch die vielen Korridore von Hogwarts, wobei sie immer wieder wegen der beweglichen Treppen anhalten mussten, etwas, das Elrohir doch überraschte.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Bild mit den Früchten, wo sich Harry in Richtung des Bildes vorlehnte.

"Sag nicht das ist ein magischer Eingang!" sagte Elrohir. "Wie konntest du dich hier nach in Rivendell verlaufen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun kitzelte er die Birne und das Gemälde öffnete sich, dass Harry gemeinsam mit Elrohir die Treppen hinab steigen konnte.

Sowohl Harry also auch Elrohir entschieden sich für eine gesunde Mischung aus Früchten und Salat, wobei Elrohir sogar etwas Kaninchenfleisch in einem der Vorratsbehälter der Hauselfen entdeckte. Die Hauselfen hatten die beiden an einen Tisch an der Seite gesetzt und es schien nur noch ihr Wille zu sein, sicherzustellen, das Elrohir alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit vorfand.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Master Elladan?"

"Möchten sich noch etwas mehr, Master Elladan?"

"Möchten sie noch etwas Fruchtsaft, Master Elladan?"

Die Fragen waren schier endlos, nachdem die Hauselfen erfahren hatten, das Elrohir ein „Echter" Elf war.

Harry kicherte laut, während er ein Stück Kaninchenfleisch mit Soße aß, während Elrohir die Hauselfen so höflich wie möglich zu vertreiben versuchte. Seine grünen Augen glitzerten dabei übermütig, während Elrohir's Versuche immer verzweifelter wurden.

"Ich denke, sie mögen dich, muindor nín." Mein Bruder flüsterte er.

"Das glaubst du?"

"Nenn es eine Eingebung."

Das Essen ging noch einige Zeit in der selben Weise weiter und beide waren am Ende satt, weshalb beide das Essen beendeten.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, als Elrohir plötzlich inne hielt. Harry hatte es ebenfalls gehört. Deutliche Schritte waren zu hören, die eindeutig nicht zu Hauselfen gehörten. Harry und Elrohir drehten sich zum Eingang um, und sahen wie Professor Dumbledore gemeinsam mit den Professoren Snape und McGonagall eintrat.

"Ah, hier sind sie mein Lord." sagte er. "Ich fragte mich so sie und Mr Potter sind." sagte er leicht überrascht.

"Er hat mir den Weg zur Küche gezeigt und anschließend haben wir beide hier gegessen." sagte Elrohir.

"Nun gut." sagte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd.

"Hat das Kaninchenfleisch geschmeckt, Mr. Potter?" sagte Snape nun in der Hoffnung, Harry zu blamieren.

Harry begann kurz zu stottern. "Das war Kaninchenfleisch? Sie sagten es wäre Hühnchen." Harry vorwurfsvolles Verhalten basierte auf seiner Erfahrung mit Elladan und Elrohir.

Elrohir ergriff sofort die Lösung. "Opps, wie dumm von mir." sagte er und deutete einfach nur pure Unschuld an.

Harry streckte ihm nun mehr aus Gewohnheit kurzerhand die Zunge heraus. Professor McGonagall schnappte nun nach Luft.

Elrohir tat es ihm gleich und begann nun unter anderem auf zwergisch laut zu fluchen. Harry verstand zwar nur sehr wenig zwergisch, aber er kannte einige der Worte die er besser nicht aussprach – und das dank der Zwillinge.

"Ich bin sicher kein Experte für Sprachen, Elladan, aber ich denke nicht das du derartige Worte in einer Schule verwenden solltest." sagte Harry und erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, das Elrohir ja Elladan hiess.

"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

Harry grinste nun, "Was würden sie tun, wenn ein Schüler derart heftig zu fluchen beginnen würde, Professor?"

"Nun, ich würde ihnen eine ordentliche Strafarbeit geben." sagte sie.

"Und das war nur auf Englisch." sagte Harry.

Elrohir begann nun sehr schnell auf Sindarin zu sprechen, und obwohl Harry durchaus wusste, das Professor Snape es ebenfalls verstand, Sindarin, so verstand nur Harry was Elrohir sagte. Harry lachte als er den konzentrierten Blick auf Snape's Gesicht sah. Er wünschte sich das er gerade eine Kamera bei sich gehabt hätte. Der andere Grund, wieso Snape nicht wirklich verstand, was Elrohir sagte, war, das dieser schlicht totalen Unsinn redete.

"Nun, das war ein angenehmer Abend, wobei es draussen regnet. Oh, ist das ein schleimiger Ball den ich vor meinen schönen Augen sehe." sagte er, gefolgt von einigen anderen, durchaus beleidigenden Dingen über Snape.

Die 'Gibber' Taktik, wie Harry, Elladan und Elrohir sie nannten, wenn Leute erwarteten, das man in Sindarin, sprach, wenn man es auch selbst verstand. Als sie einmal Ranger getroffen hatten, welche die Zwillinge um Rat bei einer Taktik fragten, so hatten diese erwartet, das sie reagieren würden, weshalb die Zwillinge in den nächsten fünf Minuten in dieser Art totales Chaos redeten, bevor sie zur normalen Antwort kamen.

Harry hatte Mühe, nicht auf Sindarin zu reagieren, denn diese Sprache verwendete er in der Regel bei solchen Aktionen, und noch wollte er sein Geheimnis wahren.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es Snape bereits aufgegeben, weiter zuzuhören. Elrohir bemerkte dies und hielt inne.

"Das war eine interessante Ansprache, Lord Elladan." sagte Dumbledore. "Würden sie mir jetzt bitte in mein Büro folgen, wo wir alles weitere besprechen." sagte er und sah zu Harry.

Elrohir drehte sich mit einem Blick der besagte 'ich erkläre es dir später.' ebenfalls um.

"Ich denke ich werde jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen." sagte Harry gut gelaunt.

"Tun sie das und wir werden uns über diese kleine Episode morgen während ihrer Strafarbeit unterhalten." sagte Professor McGonagall mit ernster Stimme.

Harry grinste und ging mit diesem Grinsen aus der Küche hinaus und nach oben den den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall sah ihm halb erstaunt, halb entsetzt nach. 'Ich hoffe Harry hat nicht gerade bemerkt, wie er am besten Chaos verbreiten kann. Ich dachte, das ein derartiger Potter für ein Menschenleben ausreichen würde!' sie seufzte und drehte sich um, um Snape, Dumbledore und Lord Elladan in das Büro von Dumbledore zu folgen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Harry rannte fast die Stufen hinauf und durch die bereits leeren Korridore, denn das Essen hatte bereits vor fast einer Stunde geendet. Er lief in Richtung des Bildes der Fetten Lady, welche den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verbarg.

Harry kam nun am Bild der Fetten Lady an und war kaum ausser Atem, dank dem Training von Glorfindel und den Zwillingen.

'Verdammt' dachte er. 'Wie lautet das Passwort?'

Sie Fette Lady sah ihn nun neugierig an.

Während Harry überlegte wie er am besten an das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum belangen konnte, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme.

"Ich weiss das ich gut aussehend bin, aber möchtest du dort wirklich die gesamte Nacht stehen bleiben." sagte die Fette Lady leicht irritiert.

Harry sah zu ihr auf und musste fast lächeln. "Nun, meine Dame." begann er. "Ich habe nur beobachtet, wie gut ihnen dieses Kleid steht."

Die Fette Lady wurde nun leicht rot. "Denkst du das wirklich?" Sie drehte sich nun so dass sich ihr Kleid bewegte. Es war pinkfarben, wie schon so lange vorher, wobei die meisten Portraits die Zeit einfach vergaßen.

"Das tue ich wirklich." sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme.

"Das hat noch nie jemand gesagt." sagte sie lächelnd. "Alle denken das ich ein einfaches Bild ohne Gefühle bin."

"Ich bin aber keiner von „ihnen". Ich denke auch Portraits haben Gefühle!" sagte Harry lächelnd. Sein Plan schien irgendwie doch zu funktionieren.

"Weisst du was, ich werde dir ein streng geheimes Geheimnis verraten." sagte sie übermütig grinsend und schien sich vorzulehnen. "Ich verberge etwas."

Harry musste beinahe lachen. "Tun sie das wirklich?" sagte er mit überraschter Stimme.

"Ich verstecke den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Sag das aber bitte niemanden." Harry war sich jetzt sicher, das sie etwas zu viel getrunken hatte.

"Das verspreche ich." sagte er ernsthaft.

"Das Passwort heißt „Einigkeit"." sagte sie in einer erstaunlich süß klingenden Stimme. Jetzt flirtete sie eindeutig mit Harry.

"Einigkeit" sagte Harry und sie öffnete ihm den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er kletterte hinein und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Ron saßen in einer der Ecken und sobald sie Harry erblickten, winkten sie ihn herüber.

"Was dachtest du dir nur bei deinem Verhalten in der Großen Halle, Harry?" sagte Hermine in ihrer „Ich hoffe du hast grosse Probleme bekommen"-Stimme.

"Absolut garnichts." sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Du hast einen Elfen ausgelacht, Harry!!! nicht irgend einen Elfen sondern einen Lord der Elfen!!!" Hermine war nun doch etwas wütend. "Ich hoffe du hast Probleme dafür bekommen."

"Nun, ich hab eine Strafarbeit dafür bekommen." sagte Harry fast grinsend.

"Wow Harry." sagte Ron. "Selbst Fred und George hatten nie schon am ersten Tag eine Strafarbeit."

"Ich bin aber weder Fred noch George." sagte Harry.

"Nebenbei," sagte Hermine um das Thema zu wechseln. "du hast eindeutig einige Zeit mit Lord Elladan verbracht, wie ist er denn so!"

Harry schnaubte nur und Hermine starrte ihn kurz an. "El ist wirklich Cool. Wir haben während des Essens in der Küche geredet, aber das war schwierig, da die Hauselfen ihn fast permanent ansprachen!" sagte Harry lachend.

"Du kannst einen Lord der Elfen nicht einfach El nennen, Harry. Hat dir denn nie jemand Manieren beigebracht?"

"Hermine." widersprach Harry. "Du nennst einen Lord der Elfen so wie er es wünscht." hier knurrte Hermine nur.

Es war bis zu einem gewissen Grad die Wahrheit, denn Elladan und Elrohir hatten darauf bestanden, das Harry bei ihren Spitznamen nannte, allerdings entschied sich Harry auch jetzt aus einem anderen Grund dazu, diesen Spitznamen „El" zu verwenden, denn es war für ihn offensichtlich, das die Zwillinge sich immer wieder abwechseln würden und beide reagierten auf „El", während Elladan nicht auf „Ro" reagierte und auch anders herum.

Ron gähnte nun.

"Ich denke wir sollten schlafen gehen." sagte Hermine nun.

Ron stöhnte. "Es ist SAMSTAG. Wir haben vor Montag keinen Unterricht!"

"Du kannst trotzdem etwas Schlaf nachholen."

Hermine ging nun auf die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu, bevor sie sich noch kurz umdrehte.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" sagte Harry.

"Wie bist du ohne das Passwort herein gekommen?" Statt einer Antwort fing Harry nun laut an zu Lachen als er an sein Gespräch mit der Fetten Lady dachte. "Jungen" sagte sie nur, bevor sie in ihren Schlafsaal ging.

"Ich denke wir gehen besser Schlafen." schlug Ron nun vor, beide Jungen in den Schlafsaal der Jungen des sechsten Schuljahres hinauf gingen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Das Wochenende verlief sehr ruhig und jetzt war Montag, der erste Schultag.

Die Stundenpläne waren bereits am Vortag verteilt worden. Harry hatte, wie die meisten anderen Schüler der beiden oberen Klassenstufen sehr viele „Freistunden" die sich aber genau in der Waage mit dem normalen Unterricht hielten. Diese „Freien" wie sie genannt wurden, waren für das Lernen und die Hausaufgaben vorgesehen, aber die meisten Siebtklässler nutzten sie nur dafür, im Gegensatz zu dem 6. Schuljahr. Harry gähnte und streckte sich während des Frühstücks einer Katze nicht unähnlich auf seinem Sitzplatz in der Großen Halle. Er hatte sich für sein Frühstück für frische Früchte sowie etwas Müsli entschieden. Er sah nun auf seinen Stundenplan. Als erstes hatte er Alte Runen. Ron war noch nicht am Tisch da dessen erste Stunde erst um 11 Uhr begann und deshalb lieber aus schlief. Obwohl Hermine hier war, so unterhielten sie sich doch nicht weiter. Sie las nämlich erneut die Texte für den fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränkeunterricht durch. Als wenn es helfen würde. Sie hatte nun einmal als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Harry seufzte erleichtert. Im Geiste sang er immer wieder „kein Snape mehr! Kein Snape mehr!".

Es gab an jedem Tag fünf einstündige Unterrichtsstunden. Der Unterricht begann um 9 Uhr und die erste Pause fand zwischen 11 Uhr und 11.30 Uhr statt. Das gemeinsame Mittagessen begann um 13.30 Uhr und die letzte Stunde fand zwischen 15 und 16 Uhr statt.

Heute hatte Harry lediglich Alte Runen, Geschichte für Magie, gefolgt von zwei Freistunden und dann noch einmal Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Harry gähnte erneut und erregte damit erneut die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine.

"Harry, würdest du bitte damit aufhören. Du irritierst mich." Sagte sie im Bezug auf sein katzenartiges Strecken.

Nur um sie zu ärgern, gähnte Harry erneut und streckte sich dabei.

"Argh!! Jungen!!" sagte sie, während Harry kicherte. "Ich hoffe das du dich heute im Unterricht benehmen wirst, wenn Ron und ich nicht bei dir sind. Wir wollen doch keinen Vorfall wie bei Umbridge oder?" sagte sie mit ernster Stimme.

"Nein das wollen wir nicht und es ist heute nur Alte Runen und Geschichte der Magie. Ich werde mich mit Sicherheit nicht so aufführen, aber du musst zugeben, das Umbridge einfach nicht auszuhalten war."

"Ja und du hast deiner Wut auch freien Lauf gelassen. Du hast das Verhalten mit Sicherheit von deiner Mutter geerbt."

Hier mischte sich nun Ginny ein. "Behauptest du also, das alle rothaarigen sehr temperamentvoll sind?" sagte sie mit scheinbarer Wut.

"Ja, und du beleidigst gerade meine Mutter?"

"Grmbl!! Sie haben es auf mich abgesehen!!" sagte Hermine bevor sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ginny anfing zu lachen.

"Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, sonst verliere ich dank Snape noch Hauspunkte." sagte Hermine und stand auf, bevor sie die Halle in Richtung Kerker verliess. Ginny und Harry hingegen verliessen gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Schüler die Halle.

"Mr. Potter." Erklang nun eine Stimme aus der Menge heraus. Harry erkannte sofort Elrohir's Stimme. Harry hielt nun inne.

"Tschüss Harry." sagte Ginny und ging zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

"Da sind sie ja." sagte Elrohir. "Sie haben heute um 18 Uhr eine Strafarbeit bei mir abzusitzen." sagte er und betonte sehr deutlich das Wort Strafarbeit.

"In Ordnung, El." sagte Harry. "Wir sehen uns in Geschichte der Magie."

"In Ordnung." sagte er in seiner typischen Weise.

"Es wird nicht so schlimm, wirklich!!"

"Fünftes Schuljahr, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs, oh ja, ich denke das wird es."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass dir einfach nicht von den Slytherins auf der Nase herum tanzen. Sie „Sind" einfach an Binns gewöhnt."

Elrohir kicherte. "Da hast du recht." sagte er bevor er in Richtung der Treppe ging. "Äh, wo ist nochmal kein Klassenzimmer?" Harry kicherte, bevor er auf eine Fünftklässlerin deutete, welche in Richtung des Klassenraums ging. Sie fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als Elrohir sie nach dem Weg fragte. Harry musste nun lachen und ging durch die Tür in der Nähe zum Klassenraum für Antike Runen.

Aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete eine Person diese Unterhaltung sehr interessiert. "Sehr interessant," murmelte diese bevor sie mit ruhigen Schritten zu ihrem Unterricht ging.

Harry erreichte sein Klassenzimmer im selben Moment wie Professor Vector. (AN: Ich weiss, wie auch die ursprüngliche Autorin leider nicht genau wer Alte Runen unterrichtet, deshalb ist es hier Vector.)

"Ah du bist wohl Harry." sagte sie.

'Als wenn sie das nicht schon wüsste!' dachte Harry.

"Wieviel kennst du von den Alten Runen bereits?" fragte sie, während mehrere Viert- und Sechstklässler zusahen.

"Ich kenne die Schriftform von Sindarin und Quenya und die Grundbegriffe von Quenya, sowie…" aber bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, klatschte sie in die Hände und sagte,

"Gut, dann wirst du dich mit Sindarin beschäftigen." Sagte sie und schob ihn zum Flur hin. "Der Unterricht in Sindarin findet Dienstags und Freitags statt. Zu den anderen Stunden brauchst du nicht zu erscheinen."

"Aber…"

"Kein Aber!" sagte sie. Harry seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Es sah so aus, als wäre er zum Unterricht in Sindarin verdammt.

Harry ging nach kurzem Überlegen nach draussen, solange das Wetter noch so gut war. Als er draussen war, sah er auf seine Uhr.

'Es ist gerade einmal 9 Uhr. Damit habe ich noch über 50 Minuten Zeit.' dachte er.

Harry sah sich um und fragte sich wo er hingehen sollte. Er würde mit Sicherheit keine Slytherin finden, denn die waren mit Sicherheit im Unterricht von Snape. Er sah nun zu den Treppen zu der äußeren Burgmauer hinüber und entschied sich für diese Richtung.

Hogwarts war ähnlich wie viele andere Burgen gebaut worden und war primär zur Verteidigung ausgelegt worden. Die Idee von Motte und Baily war recht einfach zu verstehen wenn man sie von oben betrachtete. Hogwarts selbst war auf einem massiven Fels in der Mitte des Sees erbaut worden. Die Wände waren sehr hoch gebaut und es gab mehrere Türme und ähnliche Anlagen. Die Wände selbst waren mehrere Meter dick und zur Abwehr von Belagerungswaffen ausgelegt. 'Ich frage mich wie Minis Tirith hierzu aussieht.' dachte Harry und stelle sich die weiße Stadt im Vergleich zu Hogwarts vor.

Harry erkannte, das die Außenmauern um Hogwarts derart beschädigt waren, das sie im schlimmsten Fall keinerlei Schutz bieten würden.

Er lächelte nun, als er seinen Rucksack abstellte und auf die oberen Zinnen des Turmes neben dem See stieg, jenem Bereich wo normalerweise Bogenschützen untergebracht waren. Dank seiner perfekten Balance konnte er problemlos dort oben stehen und über den See in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes schauen.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und überall wo er hin sah, waren Orks zu sehen. Diese lehnten nun Leitern an die Mauern auf denen Elfen und Menschen patrouillierten. Reihe um Reihe flogen Pfeile von beiden Seiten aus durch die Luft und überall war Blut zu sehen. Aber so schnell wie diese Vision erschienen war so schnell verschwand sie wieder.

Harry blieb überrascht stehen und sah sich um. Alles wirkte normal. Die Sonne schien und nirgends waren die Bilder zu sehen die Harry erblickt hatte. Harry setzte sich und und liess seine Beine über den Rand baumeln, während er über die Bilder nachdachte. Was hatte er gesehen, war es die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft? Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und sah auf seine Uhr, bevor er in Richtung Klassenraum ging.

Harry ging mit zittrigen Knien nun wieder in Richtung des Haupteingangs, wo er auf die Klassen traf, die gerade von draussen herein kamen: Kräuterkunde, Flugunterricht und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Er ging nun direkt zum Klassenraum für Geschichte der Magie im zweiten Stockwerk. Er schien einer der ersten zu sein, denn er war der einzigste, der vor der Tür stand. Der Unterricht war bereits beendet, weshalb Harry sich dazu entschied, hinein zu schauen.

Er öffnete langsam die Tür, nur einen Spalt breit, in der Hoffnung, Elrohir zu überraschen. Was er sah waren Elrohir „Und" Elladan die sich flüsternd auf Sindarin unterhielten. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Nun drehten sich beide Zwillinge zu ihm um. 'Verdammt!' dachte Harry.

"In Ordnung. Sagt mir aber bitte wieso Elrohir anstatt deiner hier war Elladan und wieso seid ihr beiden nun hier!" sagte er nun in Sindarin.

"Nun, um es genau zu sagen-" begann Elrohir

"hat uns Adar verboten hier her zu kommen-"

"und zwar wegen der vier Jahre Zeitdifferenz-"

"Weshalb wir uns zu den Rollentauschaktionen entschlossen haben, wobei der andere immer vorgibt das der andere wo anders ist-"

"nur Adar wird langsam etwas-"

"Misstrauisch-"

"Und unser Plan ist bisher noch nicht einmal-"

"in vollem Gange." sagte Elladan zum Schluss.

"Also weiss Dumbledore rein garnichts hier von, das ihr beiden Zwillinge seid und so weiter." sagte Harry langsam. Die Zwillinge nickten. "Er weiss nicht einmal, das ihr mit Elrond verwandt seid?" Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. Harry seufzte. Er hatte es geahnt. Es würde ein hartes Jahr werden.

Nun klopfte es an der Tür.

"Buggeroo" sagte Elladan bevor er sich verzweifelt umsah und schließlich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckte.

Elrohir lachte nun und schüttelte den Kopf. "Herein."

Professor Flitwick kam in seinem typischen Laufschritt herüber.

"Ich hoffe die erste Stunde verlief erfolgreich, Lord Elladan." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"So gut es es bei Slytherin laufen kann. Einige Slytherin sind eingeschlafen, weshalb ich Punkte abzog, während andere es für nötig befanden, mich hinterrücks mit Papierbällen zu bewerfen."

"Ich hoffe sie wissen seinen Namen."

"Ich habe ihren Namen und ich habe sie noch mehr geschockt."

~~Rückblick~~

Elrohir war es leid, das er, während er an die Tafel schrieb, mit Papierbällen beworfen wurde. Er seufzte, hob die Hand und fing ohne Probleme das nächste Bällchen, während er weiter an der Tafel schrieb. Erstauntes Murmeln erklang nun unter den Schülern.

"Denken sie wirklich das ich dumm bin, Miss Fralleen?" fragte er bevor er sich zur Klasse umdrehte.

"Es war nicht…"

"Denken sie wirklich, das ich es toleriere, wenn jemand Dinge an meinen Rücken wirft?"

"Nun…"

"Behandeln sie normalerweise so einen Lehrer?" sagte er mit eiskalter stimme, die sehr stark seinem Vater ähnelte, während er auf den Tisch des Mädchens aus dem fünften Schuljahr von Slytherin zuging.

"Nein, Sir."

"Sehe ich wie ein Idiot aus?"

Hier hatte er nun ihren Tisch erreicht und hatte sich auf Augenhöhe herunter gebeugt.

"N-n-nein." stammelte sie.

"DANN HÖREN SIE AUF SO ZU TUN ALS WÄRE ICH EINER!" Rief er nun und die gesamte Klasse zuckte zusammen. Das Mädchen war geschockt. Nun sagte er auf seine freundlichste Weise. "Haben sie je irgend etwas in ihrem Leben sauber gemacht?"

"In der Regel mein Zimmer, Sir." sagte sie.

"Nun, bis sie damit fertig sind, werden sie das Büro dort säubern." sagte er und deutete auf die Bürotür. "Vom Boden bis zur Decke, OHNE MAGIE! Verstanden?"

Da Binns keinen Körper mehr hatte, benutzte er sein Büro nie. Der Staub lag vermutlich genauso Dick auf den Dingen wie im nicht genutzten Flügel von Rivendell, der immer wieder einmal gereinigt werden musste, in der Regel als Bestrafung.

Ja, Elrohir mochte diese Art von Macht.

~Ende des Rückblicks~~

Flitwick schnappte nach Luft. "Haben sie denn überhaupt je unterrichtet?"

"Nicht dieser Größe, aber ich habe bereits Erfahrungen an Hand eines Vorbilds sammeln können." sagte er und meinte damit Elrond.

"Ich gehe jetzt besser. Eure Klasse wartet vermutlich bereits." sagte er und verschwand.

Elladan hob seinen Kopf vom Tisch hoch. "Wie werden wir hier mit durchkommen, Ro?"

"Ich weiss es nicht."


	9. Kapitel 9

Die ersten paar Wochen des Schuljahres waren nun vorüber. Elladan und Elrohir wechselten sich sehr regelmäßig unter dem Namen Elladan ab und keiner ausser Harry ahnte etwas davon.

Hermione und Ron hatten durchaus bemerkt, das sich Harry's Essgewohnheiten verändert hatten und wunderten sich doch sehr über seine vegetarische Diät. Harry hatte recht frühzeitig bemerkt, das ihm der Geschmack von Fleisch generell nicht gefiel, wobei hier aber Hühnerfleisch eine Ausnahme bildete.

Sie hatten auch bemerkt, das Harry täglich in der Regel täglich im Klassenraum für Geschichte der Magie verschwand. Sein Vorwand hierfür waren zusätzliche Stunden in Quenya, Geschichte oder andere Dinge. Derzeit befand sich im übrigen Elrohir in der Schule. Harry hatte einen leer stehenden Klassenraum gefunden, in dem er in Ruhe seine täglichen Waffenübungen absolvieren konnte. Wenn Harry gemeinsam mit seinem Freunden Freistunden hatte, so gingen sie meist gemeinsam über die Wälle und unterhielten sich, und nach dem ersten derartigen Spaziergang hatten sie auch keine Sorgen mehr, wenn Harry auf der Brüstung der Wälle lief.

~Rückblick~

Heute war der vierte Tag seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten alle drei eine Freistunde und unterhielten sich darüber was sie machen wollten.

"Ich denke wir sollten unsere Hausaufgaben machen. Die NEWTs werden nicht grundlos als „Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests" (AN: Sorry für das Englisch!) bezeichnet, wisst ihr." sagte Hermine.

"Ich finde wir sollten Quidditch spielen gehen." schlug Ron vor.

"HAUSAUFGABEN!" sagte Hermine wütend.

"QUIDDITCH!" sagte Ron auf gleiche weise.

"HAUSAUFGABEN!"

"Quidditch. Harry wird mir sicher zustimmen." sagte er und drehte sich nun um, in der Annahme, das dieser dort sass, aber dem war nicht so. "Harry?"

Hermine sah sich um und bemerkte nun das er fort ging. "Wohin gehst du?"

"Ich mache eine Spaziergang." sagte Harry. "Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen." sagte er nun sehr deutlich, ähnlich wie Ron und Hermine zuvor bei ihrem Streit, woraufhin beide rot im Gesicht wurden.

"Wir kommen mit." sagte Hermine. So kam es das die drei den Gemeinschaftsraum verliessen und in Richtung Erdgeschoss gingen.

Nachdem sie hinaus gegangen waren, schien sich Harry etwas zu beruhigen.

"Also, wo genau gehen wir hin?" fragte Hermine nun.

"Wir nehmen den Weg die Wälle entlang. Von dort aus hat man einen sehr guten Ausblick."

"Dann mal los." sagte Ron. "Wettrennen zur Kante."

Hermine wollte protestieren, aber Harry und Ron waren bereits los gelaufen.

Harry, der deutlich sicherer auf den Beinen war, schlug Ron im Rennen eindeutig. Hermine hingegen entschied sich für den einfachen Weg und stieg in Ruhe die Treppe hinauf. Als sie die Spitze erreichte, seufzte sie, rollte mit den Augen und murmelte "JUNGEN." Sie sah nun beide an. Ron war völlig ausser Atem während Harry gemütlich auf einer Zinne der Brüstung sass.

"Harry!" Rief sie, "Du fällst herunter!"

"Nein werde ich nicht. Siehst du!" sagte er und sprang auf, bevor er von einer Zinne zur anderen hüpfend die Brüstung entlang lief

Hermine quietschte und schloss die Augen. "Harry! Tu das nicht!" sagte sie geschockt. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und bemerkte, das Harry noch immer oben stand. "Nur um das klar zu stellen, ich habe jedes Recht zu sagen „Ich habe dich ja gewarnt", solltest du herunter fallen."

Ron sah Harry erstaunt an. "Das sind definitiv die Reflexe eines Suchers." sagte er und sah zu Harry.

~Ende des Rückblicks~

Hermione war allerdings noch immer nicht dazu gekommen dies zu sagen.

Harry erstaunte derzeit seine Lehrerin für Alte Runen, in dem er „sehr schnell" Sindarin lernte. Harry seufzte und schüttelte jedesmal den Kopf, wenn er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Seine Lehrerin war einfach viel zu schnell in ihrer Beurteilung.

Derzeit hatte Hermine den Streit gewonnen und sie saßen über ihren Hausaufgaben.

Harry schrieb derzeit in Wahrheit einen Brief an Elrond, in dem er definitiv Elladan und Elrohir nicht erwähnte.

"Navaer, Elugalen" Mit gutem Gruß, Elugalen murmelte er und beendete den Brief.

"Was meintest du?" fragte Hermine nun Harry, der überrascht auf sah.

~Nichts~ sagte er schnell auf Sindarin. "Ich meine garnichts." sagte er nun schnell.

"War das Sindarin?" fragte sie.

"Äh ja, ich habe sozusagen auf Sindarin gedacht, für meine Hausaufgaben." sagte er stotternd und deutete auf das Pergament das er gerade beschrieb.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Ron, um zu sehen, ob dieser Harry glaubte, und bemerkte zu ihrer Frustration das dieser schlicht eingeschlafen war, und das vermutlich schon vor einiger Zeit.

Hermine sah nun zu Harry, der ihm durchaus sagte „Du verheimlichst mir irgend etwas und ich werde es herausfinden."

Harry sah sie ohne jede Emotion an.

Plötzlich wachte Ron auf und rief „Rote Beete!" und nahm anschließend genau diesen Farbton an, als er bemerkte, das ihn alle ansahen.

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor sie wieder zu Harry sah, der noch immer emotionslos da sass.

Harry befand sich wieder auf den Mauern von Hogwarts und das in der Nacht. Hunderte von Orcs befanden sich um ihn herum, schienen ihn aber zu ignorieren, während Elfen und Magier sie mit Pfeilen und Zaubern bekämpften. Massive Leitern schlugen immer wieder gegen die Mauern und Harry bemerkte Glorfindel, der eine der Leitern umstiess, bevor ein Ork sie erklimmen konnte. Drachen waren am Himmel zu sehen und auf diesen saßen Personen, welche die Reihen der Orks mit Feuer bekämpften. Soweit Harry erkennen konnte, wobei er sie nur aus Büchern kannte, befanden sich auch Nasgul's mit Reitern am Himmel. Und wieder flogen die Pfeile durch die Luft. Die Magier auf den Besen schossen die verschiedensten Zauber ab, gefolgt von Todesflüchen der Todesser in Mitten der Orks.

Über den Mauern schwebte ein Norwegischer Hornschwanz sowie ein riesiger Adler, welche ebenfalls Reiter auf ihren Rücken hatten. Einer trug eine graue Robe und der andere eine grüne. Er konnte allerdings ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen, da beide breitrandige Magierhüte trugen.

Harry bemerkte aber auch eine berittene Einheit der Elfen, die hinter den Toren von Hogwarts warteten, um in die Kämpfe eingreifen zu können. Harry bemerkte Elladan und Elrohir an der Spitze der Einheit. Die Tore öffneten sich und die Elfen trieben ihre Pferde hinaus.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne auf seine Hände und schloss die Augen. Er befand sich nun wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Hermine liefen nun auf ihn zu.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragten beide.

Harry nickte langsam, während das Schwindelgefühl wieder verschwand. Das war das zweite Mal, das er diese Vision am Tage hatte. Normalerweise sah er solche Dinge nur in seinen Träumen und dann erinnerte er sich. "Die Elfen haben ihre eigene Art, mit Träumen umzugehen." Erinnerte er sich an die Worte seines Großvaters.

"Ich muss mit Elrohir reden." sagte Harry bevor er alles stehen und liegen liess und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lief.

"Elrohir?" sagte Hermine langsam.


	10. Kapitel 10

Harry lief durch die leeren Korridore zum Klassenraum für Geschichte der Magie. Er hielt kurz vor der Tür inne und klopfte, da er nicht wusste ob jemand im Innern war.

"Herein." erklang eine Stimme. Harry trat ein und sah Elrohir, der vor einer Karte von Mittelerde stand, und einer Klasse Erstklässler die verschiedenen Reiche erklärte.

"Mr. Potter, was führt sie hier her?" fragte Elrohir.

"Lord Elladan, ich muss dringend mit ihnen über…" Harry hielt kurz inne, "…die Hausaufgaben für Geschichte sprechen. Ich stecke in der Zeit nach dem Verschwinden von dem Erben von Isuldur fest und…"

"Warten sie bitte in meinem Büro." sagte er und deutete auf das nun aufgeräumte Büro. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Er war noch immer recht irritiert, weshalb er sich auf den Schreibtisch dort setzte, bevor er seine Arme auf seine Knie stützte und den Kopf darauf legte.

'Was ist, wenn es wieder passierte? Was, wenn es wieder die selben Visionen waren? Was, wenn sie wahr waren? Was, wenn er sie wieder von Voldemort erhielt?' Harry geriet nun leicht in Panik und nahm das Messer, das als Brieföffner diente und auf dem Tisch lag. Elladan hatte seines zu Hause gelassen, da sich auf jedem der Messer der Name eines der Zwillinge befand, und wenn jemand das von Elrohir fand, und dieser dann auch noch die Sprache lesen konnte, dann würde es Probleme geben. Harry legte das Messer nun seufzend ab.

'Was war nur los mit ihm?'

Er hörte wie sich die Tür quietschend öffnete, als Elrohir eintrat. Dieser bemerkte, das Harry wegen irgend etwas in Panik war. Er kam nun langsam herüber und setzte sich neben Harry, bevor er ihn umarmte.

Elrohir fragte Harry nun sanft auf Sindarin was los war.

"Ich weiss es nicht." flüsterte Harry.

"Avo 'osto" Keine Sorge sagte Elladan. "Der Unterricht endet in fünf Minuten und danach habe ich eine Freistunde. Wir werden am besten darüber reden wenn wir unsere Ruhe haben."

"Aber ich muss zum Verteidigungsunterricht."

"Ich bin ein Lehrer. Ich werde dich entschuldigen." sagte Elrohir. "Warte hier bitte, Len."

"Als wenn ich irgendwo hin gehen würde." murmelte Harry während Elrohir wieder hinaus ging um den Unterricht zu beenden.

5 Minuten später kam Elrohir wieder herein.

"Wir sind jetzt alleine. Sag mir bitte was dich so irritiert."

Harry berichtete ihm nun über die gesamte Vision und wo er in beiden Fällen gewesen war. "Bei der ersten war ich auf den Außenmauern und dachte ich würde in die Vergangenheit sehen. Ich hielt es für Zufall, aber beim zweiten Mal geschah es und ohne Vorwarnung und ich sah mich und Glorfy." sagte Harry während Elrohir ruhig zuhörte.

"Elugalen, Muindor nín." sagte Elrohir während er Harry umarmte. "Es sieht so aus als wenn du unseren „Familienfluch" geerbt hättest. Den Fluch des Blickes in die Zukunft."

Harry stöhnte nur. 'Wieso immer ich?'

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit dort, während Harry sich beruhigte. Eine Panik konnte dies alles auslösen. Elrohir war sehr ruhig und verhielt sich so wie es ein grosser Bruder tun würde.

"Oh Len." sagte Elrohir seufzend. "Ich denke wir müssen Adar einen Brief schreiben."

Elrohir stand auf und bedeutete Harry, vom Tisch herunter zu steigen. Er holte nun ein Stück Pergament hervor und begann einen Brief über alles zu verfassen, das Harry ihm erzählt hatte. Er gab ausserdem zu, das Elladan und er planten, in der Schule zu bleiben.

"Weisst du was Len?" sagte Elrohir seufzend.

"Nein?"

"Du hast gerade einen sehr guten Plan ruiniert, den wir in stundenlanger Planung vorbereitet hatten."

"Würde es deine Laune bessern, wenn du Snape einen Streich spielen würdest?"

Elrohir musste nun grinsen. "Ich denke ja."

Harry betrat nun den Klassenraum für Verteidigung und reichte Tonks eine Nachricht, als diese ihn fragte, wieso er zu spät käme.

Hermione starrte ihn misstrauisch an, während er sich an seinen Tisch setzte.

"Harry, du hast meinen sehr interessanten Vortrag über die Vorteile von Gestaltswandlung während eines Duells oder Kampfes verpasst." sagte sie lächelnd und ihr Haar nahm nun so ziemlich alle Regenbogenfarben an, während ihre Augen grün aufleuchteten. "weisst du wie verwirrend es für Todesser ist, wenn deine Augen grün aufleuchten und dein Haar die verrücktesten Farbkombinationen annimmt oder gar ebenfalls grün zu leuchten beginnt. Ich habe einmal eine Gruppe Todesser dazu gebracht zu glauben, das ich radioaktiv verstrahlt wäre, was zur Folge hatte, das sie panisch davon liefen, bevor die „Spontane menschliche Selbstentzündung" beginnen konnte!" sagte sie und betonte dabei die letzten Worte.

Die drei Freunde verliessen stöhnend kurz vor dem Mittagessen den Unterricht. Ja, die Stunde war interessant gewesen, aber Tonks hatte ihnen eine mindestens 2 Fuß lange Hausaufgabe über effektive Hilfsmittel im Duell, und zwar möglichst Nicht-Magischer Natur, aufgegeben.

Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, setzte sich Ron auf das Sofa. "Mich interessiert weder das Mittagessen noch das Abendbrot! Weckt mich bitte erst am Montag morgen für Zaubertränke bei Snape."

Harry lachte nun, während Ron scheinbar zu schnarchen begann und Hermine seufzte nur. "Das ist für manche einfacher zu sagen. Ich habe als nächstes fortgeschrittenes Sindarin und ich habe meine Hausaufgaben noch nicht fertig."

Ron begann nun zu würgen und schnappte danach nach Luft.

"Hört auf mich zu ärgern und helft mir lieber."

"Ich habe nicht einmal Alte Runen gewählt!" sagte Ron.

Harry setzte sich und holte ein Buch über Sindarin aus seiner Tasche. Es war sehr einfach gehalten und ohne jeglichen Titel, so dass man nichts vermuten würde. Er hatte für seine Sonderstunden nebenbei die Namen der Verwalter von Gondor lernen müssen, seit Isuldur gefallen war.

Hermine murmelte nebenbei leise etwas auf Sindarin, während Ron ein Buch über Quidditch las.

Harry konnte mittlerweile Sindarin fast fließend lesen, fast genauso wie das gewohnte Englisch. Und sich die Namen von Personen zu merken, die auf dem Thron einer Stadt saßen, welche er noch nie gesehen hatte, war auch für Harry ein Problem. Jetzt wusste er auch, wieso er Geschichte nicht mochte, aber um ein "guter Elfenlord" zu werden, musste er es lernen, um nicht die Fehler der "Vergangenheit" zu wiederholen.

Hermione sah derweil genervt auf ihren Zettel, nickte dann aber, hob ihn auf und reichte ihn Ron.

"Sieht das gut für dich aus?" Fragte sie besorgt.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Harry?" fragte er und reichte das Pergament weiter an Harry.

Harry sah nun auf die spinnen artige Schrift. 'Sie sollte wirklich sich die Italic-Schriftweise angewöhnen und eine entsprechende Feder verwenden.' Dachte er. Hermine stand nun auf und ging zum Ausgang.

"Ich hole uns etwas zu Essen aus der Großen Halle. Ron? Kommst du mit?" Ron seufzte und stand auf, während Harry mit anderen Schülern aus anderen Jahrgängen zurück blieb.

Harry nahm sich nun Hermine's Feder und begann in Ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben zu verbessern. Er veränderte den komisch klingenden Brief an manchen Stellen die sie falsch formuliert hatte und verbesserte einige Rechtschreibfehler. Er war zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie für Hermine's Sommerhausaufgaben, aber was erwartete man schon von einem sterblichen Lehrer, der diese Dinge so oder so vermutlich im Wörterbuch nachschlagen musste.

Harry legte das Pergament nun in Hermine's Tasche und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr.

Ron und Hermine kehrten auch wenige Minuten später wieder zurück und hatten Sandwiches bei sich, welche Harry auch zufrieden aß, bevor er zum Geschichtsunterricht bei Elrohir ging.

Bevor er aber ging, rief Hermine noch, "Wo ist meine Hausaufgabe?"

"In deiner Tasche." Sagte er bevor er weiterging.

Hermine im Unterricht für Alte Runen und fragte sich, was die Lehrerin wohl von ihren Hausaufgaben halten würde; 'Ich werde wohl ein E dafür bekommen!' Dachte sie nur.

Als die Lehrerin bei ihr ankam und nach ihren Hausaufgaben fragte, stellte Hermine noch sicher, das sich ihr Name auf dem Pergament befand.

Hermine nahm das Pergament vorher aus der Tasche und schaute sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach ihrem Namen und schnappte nun nach Luft. Jemand hatte ihre Arbeit korrigiert. Sie war sich sicher, das sie diese nur an Ron weitergegeben hatte, und dieser hatte sie nur… Harry gegeben? Sie erkannte allerdings seine Handschrift nicht, denn diese veränderte sich bei dieser Schriftform.

Sie reichte das Pergament nun dem Professor und diese ging einfach weiter. "Ich werde euch jetzt eine Aufgabe geben und euch dann der Reihe nach zu mir rufen, und mit euch die Hausaufgabe besprechen."

Hermione wurde kurz darauf nach vorne gerufen und sie setzte sich nervös neben die Lehrerin, während diese die Hausaufgabe durch las, und das insgesamt drei mal. Sie sah nun Hermine ziemlich irritiert an. "Nun, Miss Granger." sagte sie. "Das Ergebnis ist Perfekt."

Hermione Gasse. "Perfekt" wiederholte sie. Nichts war einfach nur Perfekt.

"Ich kann keinerlei Fehler in der Grammatik oder der Wortstellung finden. Sie haben den Text wirklich sehr genau vorbereitet."

Das Mysterium rund um Harry war für Hermine eine gewaltige Stufe größer geworden.

'Harry Potter! Wenn du glaubst, mir jetzt entkommen zu können, dann irrst du dich gewaltig!'


	11. Kapitel 11

Harry schlief tief und fest. Es war immerhin Samstag so dass er nicht früh aufstehen musste, aber Harry übertrieb es heute doch sehr stark.

Alle anderen waren bereits aufgestanden und entweder im Gemeinschaftsraum oder draussen oder aber in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo. Alle ausser Harry. Der gestrige Tag hatte doch heute seine Folgen für ihn und er war so erschöpft das er noch immer schlief. Ron und Hermine sahen durch den Türspalt auf ihren schlafenden Freund.

"Ich denke wir müssen zu radikaleren Maßnahmen greifen." flüsterte Hermine. Ron holte nun einen Eimer hinter dem Rücken hervor, der nun von Hermine mittels ihres Zauberstabs mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllt wurde.

Sie gingen nun hinein und standen mit dem Eimer neben dem Bett von Harry.

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?"

"Absolut. So machen wir es auch bei den Weasley's. Bereit?" sagte Ron. Hermione nickte.

"3"

"2"

"1" Und nun gossen sie den gesamten Inhalt des Eimers direkt über Harry's Kopf.

Harry, der sich sehr wohl an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als dies in Rivendell geschah, sprang geschockt auf und begann nun auf Sindarin zu fluchen.

"Man? Mas? Manen? Mar? Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!" Was? Wo? Wie? Wann? Tod den Feinden der Elfen!

Harry konnte eindeutig dank dem Wasser nichts erkennen, das ihm in die Augen lief.

Ron und Hermione hielten geschockt inne, denn dieser Ausruf hatte sie völlig überrumpelt, aber dann fand Hermine ihre Stimme wieder.

"Losto mae?" Gut geschlafen? sagte sie noch immer verwirrt auf Sindarin.

"Manen anann?" Wie lange? sagte er, und bezog sich damit auf die Uhrzeit. Er rieb sich nun die Augen und sah in die verwirrten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und seine Augen mit den Händen verdeckte. Er begann nun in der Zwergensprache zu fluchen.

"Harry?" fragte Hermine nun vorsichtig.

"Ja?" sagte Harry noch immer fluchend.

"Harry, mein Freund." sagte Ron. "Gibt es etwas, das du uns sagen und erklären möchtest?"

Harry setzte sich nun auf und schüttelte den Kopf so das sich das Wasser aus seinen Schulterlangen Haaren über die Umgebung verteilte. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch einfach nur zu sagen "Nein, da gibt es nichts" und das in fröhlichem Tonfall.

"Du verheimlichst uns irgend etwas und wir wollen wissen, was!" sagte Hermine in ernstem Tonfall und stampfte wie ein kleines Kind mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

"In Ordnung!" sagte Harry irritiert. "Ich muss mich nur eben erst abtrocknen."

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry und murmelte einen Zauber so dass das Bett und Harry völlig trocken waren.

"So hatte ich aber nicht geplant, am Samstag morgen aufzustehen,"

"Nachmittag," sagte Hermine nur.

"Dann eben Nachmittag. Ihr wisst, das dies nicht wirklich nett war, oder?" sagte er zu beiden.

"Hör auf das Thema zu wechseln, Harry." sagte eine irritierte Hermine.

"Na gut." Harry stand nun auf und ging zu seinem Koffer, aus dem er einige Kleidungsstücke heraus nahm und ging dann in das Badezimmer. Vorher drehte er sich noch einmal um, "Folgt mir bitte nicht hier hinein, ich kann mit Sicherheit nicht aus einem Badezimmer fliehen!"

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er wieder heraus. er trug einfache, leichte Lederschuhe, graue Hosen und eine grüne Tunika. Nun holte er einen grauen Umhang aus Rivendell aus seinem Koffer und legte ihn sich an. Anschließend griff er unter sein Kissen und holte seinen Zauberstab sowie ein Messer hervor, das er in seinen Gürtel steckte. Hermine und Ron beobachteten dies erstaunt.

Nun drehte er sich zu ihnen um. "Nun, dann hebt mal eure Unterkiefer vom Boden auf. Ihr habt noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von allem gesehen." sagte Harry und bat beide ihm zu folgen. Die drei verliessen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung des leeren Klassenzimmers, das er für seine Übungen verwendete. Als sie dort eintrafen, schloss Harry die Tür hinter ihnen und aktivierte einen Stillezauber in dem Raum, so dass niemand etwas von Außerhalb hören konnte.

Hermine sah sich neugierig um und betrachtete die Berge von Elfenbüchern und Pergamente. Sie bemerkte aber auch die Waffen, welche sich in einer Ecke befanden. "Sag mir bitte nicht das du diese hier auch verwendest," sagte sie und deutete auf die Waffen.

"Äh, doch das tue ich."

"Harry das ist verdammt gefährlich, selbst für unsere Standards." sagte Ron.

"Nein, nur wenn man nicht darin trainiert ist, mit ihnen umzugehen." murmelte Harry. "Möchtet ihr meine Geschichte hören, oder meine Sachen anstarren?"

"Wir wollen sie hö"

Harry bedeutete ihnen nun sich zu setzen.

"Wo?"

"Ist der Boden nicht gut genug für dich, Weasley?" Sagte er und ahmte dabei Malfoy's Stimme nach.

Ron schnaubte nur und setzte sich neben Hermine.

"Nun, das wird euch schwer fallen alles zu glauben, aber alles was ich sagen werde ist Wahr."

"In Ordnung." sagte Hermione vorsichtig.

"Es fängt irgendwie alles bei meiner Mutter an." begann Harry. Er erzählte ihnen nun wirklich alles. Über seinen Sommer, über Elladan und Elrohir's Wechselpläne, und darüber das sie verwandt waren.

"Ihr müsst mir aber versprechen, nichts weiterzuerzählen!" sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme. "Das darf niemand wissen. Im Moment ist es der einzigste Vorteil, den ich derzeit gegenüber Moldywart habe." Ron lachte nun "und ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren."

"Wieso hast du darin einen Vorteil?" fragte Ron.

"Weil Elfen nicht mit dem Avada Kervada getötet werden können." flüsterte Hermine. "Das ist nur von Vorteil. Harry hat dadurch einen riesigen Vorteil."

"Also…" begann Ron und sah sich um. "Du kannst mit diesen Dingen umgehen." sagte er und deutete auf zwei lange, weiße Messer.

"Ziemlich gut sogar." sagte Harry und stand auf, bevor er beide Messer ergriff und sie problemlos in die Luft warf und wieder fing. "Eine Sache aber noch, ihr glaubt also das lernen der Magie wäre einfach. Für die Magie müsst ihr nur ein paar Worte murmeln und dann BAMM! Der Zauber ist fertig. Im normalen Kampf mit Waffen ist dem nicht so. Ich bin wirklich nur halb so gut wie ich es sein könnte. Es ist sich immer wieder wiederholendes Training und…" er hielt inne und sah zu Ron.

"Also könnte ich, nun ja…" sagte Ron und deutete auf die Messer.

"Den Umgang erlernen? Ja das ist möglich aber es ist nicht einfach."

"Harry?" sagte Hermine nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, "Wenn du ein Halbelf bist wieso sieht man es nicht?"

Harry seufzte. "Weil ich nicht nur ein Peredhel bin, entschuldigt, ein Halbelf bin, sondern ich stamme auch noch aus zwei grundverschiedenen Welten, und je nach dem in welcher ich mich befinde nehme ich das entsprechende Aussehen an, das ich habe würde, wenn ich nur dort leben würde, jedenfalls bis ich mich entschieden habe."

"Entschieden?" fragte Ron der gerade einen der Bögen von Harry interessiert betrachtete.

"Sterblich oder Unsterblich."

"Unsterblich!" sagte Ron sofort.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Ron." Harry musste nun lachen, als Ron ohne Erfolg versuchte, den Bogen zu Spannen.

"Ron leg das weg." sagte Hermine.

"Wieso ist es nicht so einfach?"

"Nun, einfach ausgedrückt bedeutet es: als Sterblicher bliebe ich ein Magier, mit allen Kräften und so weiter. Als Unsterblicher hingegen wäre ich ein Elf, eben unsterblich, aber ich würde auch meine Fähigkeiten der normalen Magie verlieren."

Ron blieb nun der Mund offen stehen, während Hermine nervös herum lief. Dies war sehr viel im Bezug auf ihren besten Freund zu verarbeiten . Ron hatte scheinbar das selbe innere Problem.

"Es muss doch einen Weg geben das du dich für den Elf entscheidest und trotzdem deine Magie verwenden kannst." sagte sie frustriert.

"Den gibt es nicht, wieso glaubst du würde ich sonst derart trainieren." Hermine sah nun auf.

"Du wirst dich für die elfische Seite entscheiden oder? Du wirst alles aufgeben, für das du bisher gelebt hast." Ihr Tonfall zeigte deutlich das sie immer irritierter wurde. "Du wirst auch uns verstoßen wenn wir dich am meisten brauchen!" schrie sie nun fast.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. "Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragt er mit ernstem Tonfall.

"Nun…" sagte Hermine irritiert.

"Willst du etwas wissen? Wofür ich mich auch immer entscheide, es ist mir nicht möglich diese Welt sich selbst zu überlassen. Weisst du, was die Prophezeiung letztes Jahr besagte? Einfach ausgedrückt besteht eine "Er oder ich"-Situation. Entweder ich töte ihn oder er tötet mich!" sagte Harry, dessen Augen fast einem Messer glichen und er sah Hermine an, bevor er sich zum Fenster umdrehte und sich an die Wand lehnte und in den Wald hinaus sah.

"Harry, es tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht."

Ron schnaubte leicht. "Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal." murmelte er um die Stimmung zu heben.

"Harry ich meinte es nicht so wie es klang."

Harry seufzte nur. "Ich wollte dich auch nicht anschreien. In meinem Leben herrscht einfach derzeit das totale Chaos."

"Na bitte! Nun sind wir wieder Freunde!" sagte Ron grinsend.

"Ron." sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Sei bitte ruhig."

Später am Abend gelang es Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum unbemerkt zu verlassen und er ging eilig zu den Räumen von Elladan/Elrohir. Dort klopfte er in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge an die Tür, bevor er sie öffnete und Elrohir bat ihn herein. Harry drehte sich umgehend zu ihm um.

"Hast du schon eine Antwort bekommen?" fragte er.

"Ich habe mehr als nur eine Antwort erhalten." sagte Elrohir mit ernster Stimme und führte Harry in die Sitzecke, wo Elrond in einem der Stühle sass, während Elladan auf dem Sofa sass. Elrond's Gesichtsausdruck besagte nichts gutes. Harry schluckte hart und Elrohir schob ihn auf das Sofa wo sich beide setzten, und wo Elladan sie nervös anlächelte.

Die folgende Stille war eher unangenehm. Elladan starrte nur in eine Ecke, während Elrohir zu Boden sah. Harry konnte sich nicht auf irgend etwas konzentrieren und wirkte sehr nervös. Elrond schien die drei hingegen sehr genau zu beobachten.

"Nun…" sagte er mit seiner "ich bin sehr unzufrieden"-Stimme. "Habt ihr irgend etwas dazu zu sagen." Elrond stand nun auf und begann auf und ab zu laufen, wobei er hauptsächlich auf die Zwillinge wütend zu sein schien.

Elladan meldete sich zu erst zu Wort, "Wir haben…" Aber hier wurde er unterbrochen.

"Ich habe euch eindeutig verboten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und kaum das ich mich umgedreht habe, beginnt ihr etwas derartiges gegen meinen Willen zu planen."

"Elugalen hatte nichts…"

"Das ist mir egal, ich werde nachher mit ihm reden." Seine silbernen Augen sahen die beiden ohne jede wirkliche Freundlichkeit an. "Nicht nur das ihr mich überrumpelt habt, nein ihr habt auch Dumbledore hintergangen, der glaubt, das wir eine echte Allianz mit ihm eingegangen wären und das Elfen existieren, aber dadurch haben wir einen wichtigen Punkt in diesem Krieg verloren. Ihr denkt nie über die Konsequenzen oder meine Gründe für derartige Anweisungen nach. Es geht immer nur darum, was Elladan und Elrohir wollen, und nicht darum was andere vielleicht planen."

Elladan und Elrohir sahen nun zu Boden. "Es tut uns Leid, Ada." flüsterte Elladan. "Wir haben nicht nachgedacht."

"Das habt ihr definitiv nicht. Habt ihr nicht darüber nachgedacht, das ich vielleicht sehr wichtige Gründe für ein derartiges Verbot haben könnte." Sein Tonfall war nun nicht mehr ganz so wütend.

"Das tun wir, aber…" Elrohir hielt inne, denn es gab einfach keine ausreichende Entschuldigung für ihr Handeln. "Wir haben einfach gedacht…"

"Das einzig positive daran das ihr hier seid ist, das Elugalen jemanden hatte, an den er sich wegen seines Talents wenden konnte und dem er vertraute." sagte Elrond jetzt deutlich freundlicher. Beide Zwillinge seufzten leicht. "Glaubt aber ja nicht das ihr dieses Mal so einfach davon kommt." Elrohir stöhnte, während Elrond leicht lachen musste. "Oh je, wieso habe ich nur nicht auf den Ratschlag eurer Mutter gehört, euch nie etwas zu verbieten? Sie sagte nur das dies mich schier in den Wahnsinn treiben würde."

"Nun vermutlich weil du unser Adar bist, und das tun Adars nun einmal. Du liebst uns doch noch immer oder?" sagten beide Zwillinge gleichzeitig, mit Hundeaugenblick.

"Wie könnte ich das nicht?" sagte Elrond lächelnd. "Also Elugalen." sagte er und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Wegen den Visionen."

Harry wachte nun auf und bemerkte das er an Elrohir's Schulter lehnte. Elrohir schnarchte nur und zeigte damit deutlich, das er schlief und Elladan, der an Harry lehnte, schien auch fest zu schlafen.

'Großartig' dachte Harry. Elrond war nirgends zu sehen und war scheinbar nach Rivendell zurück gekehrt. 'Ich bin zwischen zwei Elfen eingeklemmt und es ist Sonntag morgen, und ich war definitiv nicht in meinem Bett, weshalb Ron sich Sorgen machen wird…' Harry's Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Professor Dumbledore's Stimme vom Flur her erklang. 'Genau das was ich jetzt brauchte.'

"Lord Elladan." Elladan regte sich nun als er seinen Namen hörte. "Seid ihr da?"

Elladan setzte sich auf und streckte sich, als er Dumbledore's Stimme hörte und hielt inne. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Harry und Elrohir bevor er zu Fluchen begann, was auch Elrohir aufweckte.

Dumbledore öffnete nun die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. "Lord El…" er hielt hier inne. Drei Köpfe drehte sich um und sahen ihn an. Ein identisches, nervöses Grinsen war auf den Gesichtern zu erkennen.

"Oh Je!"


	12. Kapitel 12

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war Dumbledore, einfach ausgedrückt komplett verwirrt. Vor ihm sass ein fast exaktes Ebenbild von Elladan.

"Professor Dumbledore… Sir… wir können es erklären." Sagte eines der Double, wobei Dumbledore einfach nicht wusste, ob es Elladan war, aber trotzdem hätte er gerne eine Erklärung gehabt.

"Fahren sie bitte fort." sagte Dumbledore mit reichlich verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er setzte sich nun auf den Stuhl, in dem zuvor Elrond gesessen hatte. "Und Mr. Potter," sagte Dumbledore und drehte sich zu Harry herum, "Dürfte ich erfahren, was sie hier machen?"

Dumbledore sah nun zum ersten mal richtig zu einem der Lord Elladan's und bemerkte, das sie die selbe Augenfarbe hatten, wie Harry und Lilly. Drei identische Augen sahen ihn vom Sofa aus an, bevor sich einer der Elladan's zu Wort meldete.

"Professor Dumbledore, als erstes möchte ich sagen, das sie und die anderen Lehrer die Opfer eines unserer," er hielt inne und sah zum anderen Elladan und etwas schien zwischen ihnen zu geschehen, "eher ungewöhnlichen Plans sind."

"Zu erst einmal." sagte der andere nun. "Bin ich der echte Elladan. Dies ist mein eineiiger Zwillingsbruder, Elrohir." Dumbledore nickte nun leicht. Nun schien alles zusammen zu passen.

"Wenn sie elfische Zwillinge sind, und ich gehe davon aus, auch aus meinem Wissen über die Geschichte von Mittelerde, das ihr weder Elros noch Elrond seid, dann müsst ihr die Zwillingssöhne von Elrond sein. Sehe ich das richtig?" sagte er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. "Wir kennen die Namen der Söhne von Elrond zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich weiss, das sie das einzigste, lebende Zwillingspaar heutzutage sind."

Elladan und Elrohir sahen nun zu Boden. "Ai, alas ja, das ist korrekt."

"Nun, es ist mir eine Ehre, die Söhne Elrond's in unserer Schule zu haben."

"Wir müssen uns allerdings für etwas entschuldigen." Sagte einer der Zwillinge, Elrohir nun und Dumbledore nickte leicht.

"Ja. Während des Schuljahres haben wir immer wieder die Plätze getauscht, so dass mindestens einer von uns immer in Rivendell war, damit unser Ada, ich meine unser Vater–"

"- Lord Elrond, es nicht heraus findet–"

"- Denn er hat uns ausdrücklich verboten, dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu sein."

Diese Zwillinge schienen noch verwirrender zu sein als Fred und George.

"Wieso hat er es ihnen verboten?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Hier komme ich nun in das Spiel, Professor." sagte Harry aus dem Rücken von Elladan heraus.

Elrohir drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte etwas auf Sindarin. Zu Dumbledore's Überraschung antwortete Harry ebenfalls auf Sindarin.

"Professor Dumbledore, die Informationen welche sie jetzt hören werden, darf NIEMANDEM zugänglich gemacht werden." sagte Elladan in sehr ernstem Tonfall.

Dumbledore nickte nur.

"Wir haben bemerkt wie sie vorhin unsere Augen betrachteten." Dumbledore war nun doch leicht geschockt. War er derart leicht zu durchschauen? "Die Augen von Elfen sehen sehr viel." fuhr Elladan fort. "Unsere Augen sind deshalb identisch, weil wir drei in direkter Linie mit einander verwandt sind."

Jetzt war Dumbledore nur noch verwirrter als zuvor.

"Aber wie…? "Ich dachte…?"

"Ja, Harry ist der leibliche Sohn von Lily und James Potter –"

"Und James war auch in der Tat ein Mensch –"

"Aber das gilt nicht für unsere jüngere Schwester."

Die Zwillinge waren wieder einmal in ihrem Element und beendeten die Sätze abwechselnd. Hatte er gerade gesagt…? "Haben sie gerade gesagt, das Lily Evans ihre jüngere Schwester war?" fragte Dumbledore.

Die drei nickten nur.

"Die Tochter von Elrond?"

Sie nickten erneut.

"Dann sind sie…" Dumbledore deutete nun auf Harry.

"Peredhel." sagte Harry. "Ein Halbelf."

"Sie müssen sich entscheiden?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry's Augen verdunkelten sich und dann nickte er.

"Sie werden sich für die Elfenseite entscheiden?"

Harry nickte erneut.

Dumbledore setzte sich nun in seinen Stuhl. Das war einiges an Informationen die er verdauen musste.

"Sie waren also während des Sommers bei ihnen in Rivendell?"

"Ja, das ist korrekt." sagte Harry.

"Damit wäre wenigstens ein Rätsel gelöst. Aber was soll ich dem Orden sagen?"

"Sagen sie ihnen," Harry hielt kurz inne. "Sagen sie ihnen das ich in Rivendell war, denn sie ahnen es vermutlich so oder so bereits. Sagen sie ihnen nur nicht warum." Er schien mit dieser Lösung zufrieden zu sein.

Dumbledore dachte kurz darüber nach; es war eine einfache Antwort für ein kompliziertes Problem. "Und sie bleiben hier?" Sagte er nun zu den Zwillingen.

"Wir bleiben hier –"

"- Allerdings werden wir uns weiterhin abwechseln, denn es gibt Dinge die wir zu Hause erledigen müssen –"

"Elugalen wird uns auch in den Winterferien begleiten –"

"Und wer weiss was danach geschehen wird."

"Elugalen?" Diese Zwillinge schienen es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihn völlig zu verwirren.

"Er!" Sagte einer von ihnen und deutete auf Harry.

"Galendir." Dumbledore sagte nur "Galenistari."

"Galen was?" fragte Harry.

"Es gibt noch andere Prophezeiungen als die deinige. Eine berichtet von "der Zeit in der Galendir der Galenistari gemeinsam mit Merlin auf den Rücken eines Drachen und des Wind-Lord über den Wällen des belagerten, goldenen Schlosses schweben würden'. Ich war davon ausgegangen das dies bereits geschehen wäre und das die Prophezeiung damit abgeschlossen wäre –"

Harry unterbrach Dumbledore nun.

"Das ergibt nun alles einen Sinn. In meiner Vision sah ich einen riesigen Adler mit einem Mann in grauen Roben auf dessen Rücken,"

"Mithrandir." sagten die Zwillinge nun.

"Und neben ihm war ein Norwegischer Ridgeback, auf dem sich ebenfalls ein Mann, allerdings in grüner Robe, befand – Ich vermutlich – und beide trugen einen Stab mit einem Edelstein am Ende, wobei meiner Grün war und glühte, während der von Mithrandir weiss war."

Elladan und Elrohir sahen wieder verwirrt drein. "Wir müssen erneut mit Ada reden." Wobei beide sich durchaus noch an die Standpauke erinnerten. "Ich frage mich, was unsere Strafe sein wird."

Dumbledore lachte nun. So wie es klang, war Elrond eine Mischung aus Molly und Arthur Weasley, nämlich ein liebevoller Vater und eine sehr strenge Mutter.

"Du bist dran nach Hause zu reisen." sagte Elladan schnell.

"Nein, soweit ich weiss bist du dran." antwortete Elrohir.

"Nein du!"

"Nein Du"

"Nein du"

"Würdet ihr beiden bitte aufhören?" rief Harry. "Elrohir, du gehst nach Hause und redest mit Adar. Elladan, du bleibst hier. So Einfach ist das."

Elrohir stöhnte.

"Also?" sagte Harry.

"Len" sagte Elrohir stöhnend.

"Geh einfach."

"Na gut." und mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten war er verschwunden.

"Das war interessant," war Dumbledore's Antwort auf diese Aktion


	13. Kapitel 13

Und so vergingen die Wochen. Halloween kam und ging vorbei und jedesmal wenn Harry eine Eule erhielt verlangten Ron und Hermine zu wissen, was im Brief stand.

Hin und wieder sahen Harry und seine Freunde Snape aus seinem Kerker stürmen, wobei dieser im Idealfall nur geteert und gefedert worden war, oder in anderen Fällen teilweise grell grüne Haare hatte, wobei die Farbe sich nicht mit Magie entfernen liess. In der Regel wurde Peeves dafür die Schuld gegeben, aber Harry wusste es besser, denn Elladan oder Elrohir wirkten mit jedem Tag zufriedener.

An einem frostigen Morgen gegen Ende November sass Harry am See – wobei er dabei wärmende Felle trug, welche im der Ranger Arathorn geschickt hatte, trug – und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang über dem Wald. Plötzlich fühlte er ein Kitzeln im Nacken das ihm sagte, das er beobachtet wurde, weshalb er zum Wald sah. Einfach ausgedrückt, wurde er vollkommen überrascht. Aber nicht so wie es vielleicht normal wäre, da es sich mittlerweile herumgesprochen hatte, das Harry regelmäßig von verschiedenen Punkten rund um Hogwarts aus den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten pflegte.

Hinter ihm erklangen nun leichtfüßige Schritte. Kurz darauf erklang eine Stimme in Sindarin die aber definitiv weder Elladan noch Elrohir gehört.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon nín." Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Glorfindel, der ebenfalls in Felle gekleidet war, und ein paar Fuß hinter ihm stand, wobei er die Zügel einer jungen, weißen Elfenstute in der Hand hielt. "Du scheinst überrascht," sagte er.

"Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet, Glor."

"Dein Großvater hat entschieden, das die Anwesenheit von Elladan und Elrohir bedeutet, das es eine Allianz gibt. Ich bin sozusagen als offizieller Botschafter hier."

Harry lachte nun.

"Was mache ich am besten mit Ihachwen?" fragte er nun und deutete auf die Stute.

"Hagrid wird sich sicher um sie kümmern." sagte Harry.

"Hagrid?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, der Wächter der Ländereien von Hogwarts." sagte Harry, der wusste, das der Titel von Personen den Elfen am ehesten half, etwas über die Person zu erfahren, anstatt sie mit aller Macht beeindrucken zu wollen, wie es die Menschen gerne taten. Glorfindel war zum Beispiel bekannt als "Der Balrog Töter', während Elrond als 'der Halbelf' bekannt war. Harry wusste allerdings nicht, wie die Elfen ihn betitelten, aber er ahnte, das es irgend etwas mit 'Galenistari', dem grünen Magier' zu tun hatte.

"Gehen wir also am besten zu Meister Hagrid." sagte Glorfindel, während Harry mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken musste, während er sich Hagrid's Reaktion auf den Namen "Meister Hagrid" vorstellte.

Als sie sich der Hütte von näherten, begann sich Ihachwen lebhafter zu bewegen, da sie sich an die Umgebung gewöhnte. Glorfindel sah sie überrascht an und sah dann zu Harry.

"Hagrid ist ausserdem der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

"Sollte ich ihn dann besser Professor Hagrid nennen?"

"Hagrid reicht vollkommen." sagte nun eine weitere Stimme. Glorfindel drehte sich überrascht herum und ging wohl davon aus das er einem Zwergen gegenüber stehen würde, aber so wurde er doch deutlich überrascht.

"Hagrid,"sagte Harry, "Ich möchte dir Lord Glorfindel aus Rivendell vorstellen."

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Lord." sagte Hagrid höflich.

"Harry schlug vor, das ich mein Pferd in ihrer Obhut belasse, solange ich im Schloss Dinge zu erledigen habe." sagte er und deutete auf Ihachwen, welche den Gemüsegarten sehr interessiert betrachtete und beschnupperte.

"Nun, das ist einmal eine Schönheit." sagte Hagrid und bestaunte das Pferd. "Sie braucht Wasser und etwas Futter, nehme ich an?" sagte er, während er die schneeweiße Schimmelstute nicht aus den Augen liess.

"Das wäre das beste, vielen Dank." sagte Glorfindel und begann nun Hagrid über Ihachwen zu berichten, was dazu führte, das Hagrid ihm einiges über die Wesen berichtete, welche er im Unterricht einsetzte. Diese Unterhaltung dürfte also noch längere Zeit dauern.

"Wir sehen uns dann in der Schule." sagte Harry.

Glorfindel nickte kurz, bevor er sich wieder der Unterhaltung mit Hagrid zuwandte.

Harry ging nun geruhsamen Schritten wieder in Richtung der Schule. Er hinterließ kaum einen Abdruck auf dem frostigen Boden, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und sah zur teilweise aufgegangenen Sonne und seufzte, denn er wünschte sich mehr Zeit draussen verbringen zu können, bevor er wieder in die Schule ging.

Einige Schüler waren bereits auf den Beinen und sahen etwas irritiert auf Harry's Fellrobe.

"Ist das echtes Fell?" fragte Parvati die bei einigen kichernden Mädchen stand.

"Was sollte es sonst sein?" sagte Harry auf sehr kryptische weise, weshalb die Mädchen es für ein Nein hielten.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum traf Harry Elladan und grinste ihn nur an.

"Was ist los?" rief Elladan fast panisch und überprüfte seine Haare drauf ob diese eher denen von Harry ähnelten oder ob seine Robe falsch herum sass.

"Nichts, absolut garnichts," sagte er, während er weiterhin grinste.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Ron und Hermine am Kamin sitzen. Hermione las wieder einmal in "Hogwarts: die Geschichte und Ron ging noch einmal seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke durch.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon nín." sagte er. Mittlerweile war es durchaus normal, das die drei Freunde sich auf Sindarin begrüßten, und keiner der Gryffindor wunderte sich länger darüber. Harry schien zwar sehr oft 'mellon nín' in seinen Sätzen zu verwenden, aber keiner störte sich daran, abgesehen vielleicht von Ginny und Neville, welche ahnten, das die drei ihnen irgend etwas verheimlichten.

Harry kehrte gerade in seine Schulroben gekleidet und mit seiner Schultasche über der Schulter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, weshalb Hermine ihr Buch ablegte und aufstand.

"Wisst ihr was?" fragte Harry.

"Was denn?" fragte sie

"Du solltest dir wirklich etwas anderes im Bereich der Geschichte suchen. Du kannst das Buch vermutlich ohne Probleme von Vorn bis Hinten auswendig vorlesen," er hielt kurz inne, "Und das ohne Fehler."

"Dann gib mir irgend etwas zu lesen!" sagte sie irritiert.

"Ich werde darauf zurück kommen."

"Ron!" sagte Hermione nun. "Kommst du mit oder nicht?"

"Zaubertränke." murmelte er. "Verdammter Snape."

"Ich hab dir gesagt, das du es früher hättest Fertigstellen solltest."

Ron knurrte nur und beendete seinen letzten Satz, bevor er die Feder ablegte und ihnen zum Frühstück folgte.

Nach gut der Hälfte der Strecke sah Ron nun auf.

"Wo ist Hagrid?" fragte er.

"Er bewundert vermutlich irgend eine Kreatur." sagte Hermine lachend.

"Du weisst nicht wie Recht du hast." sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, das du irgend etwas darüber weisst!" meinte Hermine nun.

"Du vermutest es nur?" sagte Harry scheinbar überrascht. "Du lässt eindeutig nach."

Hermine knurrte nur.

Knapp 10 Minuten später betrat Hagrid die Halle, während er sich die ganze Zeit mit einem groß gebauten, fremden Mann unterhielt. Er hatte lange, blonde Haare und trug eindeutig Reisekleidung sowie einen grauen Umhang, der bei den Elfen aus Rivendell sehr beliebt war. Er hatte spitze Ohren und war dadurch eindeutig als Elf zu erkennen.

Dumbledore erhob sich langsam und sah zu dem eindeutig erstaunten Elladan hinüber. Elladan's Unterkiefer lag praktisch auf dem Boden, aber da er sich an seine Manieren erinnerte, hob er ihn wieder auf.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte ihnen gerne Lord Glorfindel den Balrog Töter vorstellen." Glorfindel verbeugte sich nun leicht und Elladan rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Lord Dumbledore." sagte Glorfindel. "Lord Elrond hat mich als Botschafter des letzten, bewohnten Hauses entsandt."

"Das hätte ich auch gekonnt." murmelte Elladan leise.

"Lord Elrond entsendet seine Grüße und bittet um Entschuldigung das er nicht selbst hier ist. Ausserdem hat er noch eine Nachricht für seinen Sohn."

Elladan rollte mit den Augen, als lautes Murmeln in der Halle erklang, 'Der Sohn von Elrond aus Rivendell ist hier'.

Glorfindel holte nun ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Gürteltasche hervor. Dieses begann er nun vorzulesen.

"Ion nín, Benimm dich und tu bitte Glorfindel keine bleibenden Dinge an."

Elladan grinste nun. "Keine bleibenden Dinge."

Glorfindel stöhnte leicht und sah zu Harry, der ebenfalls sehr fies grinste.

Dumbledore lachte bei der Reaktion von Elladan und Harry, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen darüber, welches Chaos die beiden wohl anrichten würden. Nun kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er drehte sich nun zu Elladan um. "Ihr seid es, die Severus die Streiche spielt."

Snape looked at Elladan.

Glorfindel grinste nun. "Musstest du dir ein neues Ziel suchen, El?" Dann sah er den Gesichtsausdruck von Snape, der dem ähnelte, wenn ihm wieder einmal Streich gespielt worden war. Elladan folgte seinem Blick und sein Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

Plötzlich sprang er über den Tisch und lief in Richtung der Tür. Snape reagiert sehr schnell und schoss mehrere Flüche auf ihn ab. Elladan wich ihnen problemlos aus und erreichte die Eingangshalle, während Snape aufstand und ihm hinterher lief.

"Warten sie nur bis ich sie erwische! Es ist mir egal ob sie der Sohn von Elrond sind, sie werden sich wünschen…" Aber seine Stimme wurde unterbrochen als er beim verlassen der Halle über Elladan's Bein stolperte.

"Wir sehen uns!" rief Elladan grinsend und verschwand spurlos.

"Ich denke ich sollte mir Sorgen machen." sagte Glorfindel in normalem Tonfall. "Aber ich fürchte ich werde es so oder so nicht verhindern können!"

"Da hast du recht." murmelte Harry, während er im Geiste durch ging, welche Zauber er für einen Scherz verwenden könnte.


	14. Kapitel 14

Der Orden des Phönix sass nun um einen runden Tisch herum, der sich in dem Haus befand, wo sie sich immer trafen, Nummer 12 Grimmauld Platz. Die beiden neuesten Mitglieder (die Weasley-Zwillinge) unterhielten sich derzeit mit ihren Sitznachbarn.

"Aber Dumbledore kommt nie zu spät."

"Bist du dir sicher, das es der richtige Tag ist? Die richtige Uhrzeit?"

"Nymphadora und Severus sind ebenfalls nicht hier, vielleicht haben sie Probleme bei der Anreise."

Die verschiedenen möglichen Ursachen wurden diskutiert und sie wurden immer verrückter. Die Weasley-Zwillinge unterhielten sich sehr intensiv mit Mundungus Fletcher, und das zweifellos über etwas illegales, während Molly, ihre Mutter, sich einzumischen versuchte, während Arthur, ihr Vater, ihr zu erklären versuchte, das sie keine Kinder mehr wären, und das ihr Gesprächsthema ebenso wenig illegal war wie damals das generelle Sprechen mit Albus Dumbledore vor gut einem Jahr.

Die Tür öffnete sich nun und die Unterhaltungen endeten, da sich jeder im Raum zur Tür umwandte und gut ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe auf die Tür gerichtet waren. Es trat ein wie immer schlecht gelaunter Snape, gefolgt von Tonks ein, die eine in grellen Farben leuchtende Mohawk-Frisur trug, wobei diesen beiden nun Dumbledore sowie eine völlig fremde Person folgte. Er trug einen grauen Umhang, der sein Gesicht deutlich verdeckte. Man sah nur eine helle Nase sowie den Mund.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Rief nun jemand.

"Rune, RUHE!" sagte Dumbledore nun, während der Tisch sich in Aufruhr befand. "Er ist mein Gast und wird als solcher behandelt!"

Seine Antwort sorgte nicht gerade für Ruhe, aber es war ein Anfang.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs erschuf Dumbledore einen Stuhl direkt neben seinem normalen Platz. Der Fremde setzte sich, nachdem sich Dumbledore gesetzt hatte, und zeigte damit seinen Respekt.

"Also fangen wir an: gibt es irgend etwas dringendes, das besprochen werden muss?" fragte er.

"Es gibt ungewöhnliche Vorgänge im Haus der Familie Malfoy, wobei wir vermuten das es Voldermort's neues Versteck ist." sagte Mundungus von seinem Platz aus.

"Das ist nicht gut." sagte Dumbledore. "So lange er im Riddlehaus war, wussten wir das er sich still verhält, und da er den Standort gewechselt hat, müssen wir davon ausgehen, das er etwas plant."

"Derzeit kann keiner von uns in das Haus, da es auf sehr extreme Weise mit Schutzzaubern versehen wurde und die Fallen und anderen Dinge kennt so oder so niemand von uns."

"Vielen dank Mundungus. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen muss?"

"Yeah. Da ist ein Typ, von dem wir vermuten, das er etwas besitzt, das Voldemort unbedingt haben will." Sagte einer der Zwillinge.

"Wir vermuten es?" Sagte der andere nun.

"Na gut, wir wissen es!"

"Woher wisst ihr das?"

"Wir waren kürzlich in der Nockturnengasse etwas kaufen, das wir für ein Produkt benötigten…. Wir befanden uns in dem Laden und in dem Moment tritt Mc'Nair ein und bietet eine wirklich grosse Summe für etwas, das man am besten wohl als "Kristallball" bezeichnen kann."

"Wir wissen nicht was es kann oder wieso er es haben will, aber eines kann ich sagen: er sah so aus als wenn sich ein riesiges, brennendes Auge im Ball befände."

Der Fremde begann nun lauf zu fluchen.

"Bitte?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Sauron." sagte der Fremde.

"Wer ist Sauron?"

"Ihr denkt das dieser Voldemort wirklich böse ist. Sauron hat die Bevölkerung von Mittelerde schon seit vielen Jahrtausenden unterdrückt und belagert. Sollten Voldemort und Sauron eine Allianz bilden, während die Konsequenzen weit schlimmer als sie es jetzt schon sind."

"Was können wir tun?" fragte Mrs. Weasley nun.

Dumbledore stand nun auf, "Wir brauchen mehr Leute." sagte er. "Derzeit sind wir knapp 50 Personen, die sich mit einem Zauberstab duellieren können, und ihm Ministerium selbst sind noch weitere…"

Der Fremde meldete sich nun mit sanfter Stimme zu Worte. "Das wird nicht funktionieren."

"Was, sie glauben nicht das wir das selbst lösen können?" Erklang nun die wütende Stimme von Moody.

Der Fremde stand nun auf und trat ruhigen Schrittes zu Moody. "Wieviele eurer Auroren können effektiv in einer Schlacht mit einem Schwert umgehen? Wieviele können mit Pfeil und Bogen in gleicher Situation umgehen? Hier wird keine Magie helfen, Master Moody, denn wir werden mit Orks kämpfen müssen."

"Sagen sie uns," sagte Moody, "Was ist ein Ork?"

"Ein Ork ist ein Untergebener von Sauron, sie stammen ursprünglich aus Mordor. Sie sind gegenüber jeglicher Magie resistent und wer nur davon abhängig ist, ist dem Untergang geweiht."

Ein ängstliches Murmeln erklang nun am Tisch. Moody's Gesicht sagte hingegen alles.

"Wenn wir keine Magie gegen diese Orks verwenden können, hat Voldemort oder etwa nicht?" sagte Tonks mit deprimierter Stimme. "Egal welchen Widerstand wir aufbauen, er ist sinnlos. Es ist hoffnungslos." Die anderen Ordensmitglieder stimmten ihr murmelnd zu.

"Es gibt immer eine Hoffnung." Sagte der Fremde.

"Wo und wer?" sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt wütend. "Ich wüsste und sehe keine."

Die Leute am Tisch begannen nun sich gegenseitig anzuschreien. Dumbledore sah sehr besorgt aus.

"RUHE!" Rief der Fremde mit voller Lautstärke. Die Leute am Tisch hielten fast sofort inne und drehten sich zu dem Fremden um. "Ihr seid wirklich verabscheuungswürdig! Wenn dies wirklich der Eindruck ist, den ihr im Namen aller Magier abgeben möchtet, so beginne ich doch den Sinn einer Allianz zu bezweifeln!"

"Allianz?"

"Ja." sagte Dumbledore. "Wir wären später noch auf diesen Punkt zu Sprechen gekommen. Ich möchte euch Lord Glorfindel aus Rivendell vorstellen."

"Ein Elf?" fragte Fred.

"Ja das bin ich, Master Weasley." sagte Glorfindel lächelnd und nahm die Kaputze ab. "Also, wo waren wir noch?" sagte er lächelnd. "Noch ist nichts verloren. Die Hoffnung ist nicht verloren."

"Lord Glorfindel ist im Auftrage von Lord Elrond hier."

"Wieso sollte Lord Elrond sich um die Probleme der Magier kümmern?"

"Er hat sehr gute Gründe." sagte Glorfindel.

Dumbledore meldete sich nun zu Wort. "Müssen wir noch irgend etwas besprechen?"

"Yeah!" sagte George. "Was unternehmen wir wegen diesem Ball."

"Palantir." sagte Glorfindel. "Er wird als Palantir bezeichnet."

"Also den Palantir!" sagte George.

"Voldermort darf ihn nicht bekommen."

"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan." sagte Glorfindel.

"Wieso?"

"Wenn Sauron nicht möchte, das jemand ihn bekommt, dann wird er alles nur mögliche versuchen, dies zu verhindern!"

"Oh."

"Wieso machen wir nicht an diesem Punkt eine Pause und gehen zum Abendbrot!" schlug Mrs. Weasley vor. "Na los!" sagte sie und scheuchte alle hinüber in die Küche. "Was hätten sie gerne, Lord Glorfindel?" fragte sie höflich.

"Was haben sie denn zur Verfügung?" fragt er.

"Derzeit unter anderem Minzkuchen."

"Ich verzichte, aber vielen Dank. Haben sie eventuell etwas Salat?"

"Nur einen einfachen Salat?" sagte sie! "Sie werden verhungern." Sie wurde nun rot im Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, des sie einen Elfen angeschrien hatte. Glorfindel rollte allerdings nur mit den Augen.

"Mir reicht ein Salat, ausser sie haben etwas Rehfleisch hier?" sagte er.

"Also nur Salat." sagte sie und begann in der Küche zu arbeiten.

Eine Stunde später waren alle satt und sie bedankten sich bei Mrs. Weasley für das Essen.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore." sagte Glorfindel. "Ich muss leider wieder los. Elrond wartet auf mich."

"Nun, vielen Dank für ihr Erscheinen."

"Beim nächsten Treffen wird ebenfalls jemand anwesend sein, vielleicht wieder ich oder jemand anderes. Sagen sie Elladan bitte den Termin, so dass er es seinem Vater weitergeben kann."

"Auf Wiedersehen." sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Glorfindel schüttelte die Hand, flüsterte dann etwas auf elfisch und verschwand.


	15. Kapitel 15

Seit der Abreise von Glorfindel waren zwei Wochen vergangen – zwei sehr schnelle Wochen wenn man bedachte, welche Probleme Elladan und Elrohir Snape bereiteten – und auf dem Schulgelände lag nun eine hohe Schicht Schnee. Es war sehr amüsant mit anzusehen, wie die Schüler reagierten, als Elrohir aus dem Schnee sprang und über dem Schnee zu laufen begann, ohne das Spuren zu sehen waren.

Der Unterricht verlief recht normal, abgesehen davon das Harry bemerkte, das sein Notendurchschnitt in Verzauberungs- und Verwandlungskunst ab fiel, weshalb er sich bemühte, ihn zumindest im Verteidigungsunterricht aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl er nicht wirklich den Sinn im Kampf mittels Magie mehr sah.

Es war der Tag vor dem Beginn der Weihnachtsferien und alle Schüler waren aufgeregt. Der Unterricht wurde auf das nötigste beschränkt, und die Schüler nutzten die zusätzliche Zeit dazu, ihre Dinge für die Ferien zusammen zupacken. Es war das erste mal, das Harry eine Heimat hatte, in die er zu Weihnachten zurückkehren konnte, und das war etwas, das ihn sehr freute. Ron und Hermine fuhren ebenfalls über Weihnachten nach Hause und Hermine hatte ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen, das sie sich bei ihr zu Hause zum Weihnachtsessen treffen würden.

"Denkt daran, etwas festliches zu tragen, denn wir Muggel und Muggelgeborenen nehmen dies zu Weihnachten sehr ernst."

"Das geht klar, Hermine!" sagte Ron "Ich denke ich werde dann die Roben vom letzten Ball tragen!" sagte er leicht amüsiert, woraufhin Hermine ihm einen kräftigen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

Dieser Tag verging erstaunlich schnell und nach dem Ende der letzten Stunde gingen sie zu Hagrid um sich zu verabschieden.

Sie hatten sich sehr warm angezogen und stiefelten durch den Schnee, wobei sie immer wieder Schneebällen auswichen, die auf sie zuflogen, aber dann geschah es und Harry wurde von einem am Hinterkopf getroffen. Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Elladan, der ihm bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.

"Elladan, ich dachte Elrohir wäre derzeit an der Reihe hier zu sein?"

"Dem ist auch so, aber ich bin hier um den Plan "Ich sehe doppelt" auszuführen."

"Ich sehe doppelt? Oh NEIN!" sagte Harry.

"Niemand wird es bemerkten. Das ist doch unter anderem der Sinn des Festes!"

Harry hustete nun.

"Und für mich und Elrohir ist es nun einmal Tradition diesen Streich zu spielen." sagte er.

"Seid nur bitte vorsichtig." meinte Harry.

"Beruhige dich, Len! Es ist doch bald das Winterhauch-Fest!" sagte er und lief zum Schloss hinauf.

"Oh je." murmelte Harry und ging wieder zu Hermine und Ron.

"Bitte?"

"Die Zwillinge planen etwas."

"Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?" fragte Ron nervös und erinnerte sich dabei nur zu gut an die Scherze seiner Brüder.

"Ich denke nicht, aber es kann nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein." sagte Harry.

Später saßen nun alle beim Abendbrot. Elrohir's Platz war derzeit leer und Harry fragte sich wann der Plan "Ich sehen doppelt" beginnen würde.

Etwa dreißig Minuten nach Beginn des Essens trat Elrohir ein und trug dabei blaue Roben mit silbernen Schneekristallen, wobei er ein Stück Pergament trug, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und das Pergament ablegte. Anschließend nahm er sich ein paar Stücke kaltes Fleisch sowie Käse. Anschließend sagte er etwas zu dem Lehrer neben ihm, bevor er aufstand und wieder hinaus ging.

Wenige Sekunden später betrat nun Elladan die Halle und er eine rote Robe mit dem Wappen des Hauses Elrond auf dem Rücken. Mehrere Personen hielten in ihren Gesprächen inne und sahen ihn an, als wenn ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen sei, bevor sie weiter sprachen.

"Haben sie nicht bis eben noch eine blaue Robe getragen, Lord Elladan?" sagte Professor McGonagall mit leicht irritierter Stimme.

Elladan sah auf seine Roben und dann wieder zu McGonagall, bevor er antwortete, "Ich bin mir sicher, das ich diese roten Roben schon den gesamten Abend trage, Lady Minerva."

Sie nickte nur und war noch verwirrter, als er sich setzte und sein Essen ansah, bevor er dann zu dem Professor neben ihm sah. Nun umarmte er sie und sagte dann recht laut "Es war sehr freundlich von ihnen, mir etwas von dem Fleisch und dem Käse auf den Teller zu legen, Lady Vector!"

"Aber…" begann sie zu sagen.

"Bestreiten sie es nicht! Ich weiss das sie eine höfliche Tat getan haben aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens heraus. Es ist eindeutig, das sie mich attraktiv finden, aber es wird leider nicht zwischen uns funktionieren."

Professor Vector hatte nun ein hochrotes Gesicht.

Er nahm nun seine Gabel und begann etwas Fleisch und Käse zu essen.

Nach gut 5 Minuten stand er wieder auf und entschuldigte sich bei den Lehrern bevor er die Halle verließ und direkt darauf trat Elrohir wieder ein, immer noch in seiner blauen Robe gekleidet.

Professor McGonagall bekam große Augen als sie dies sah, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Elrohir setzte sich wieder, bevor er auf sein halb aufgegessenes Stück Fleisch sah sowie den Käse, in dem ein eindeutiger Biss zu sehen war.

"Lady Vector, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber die Teller mit dem Fleisch und dem Käse sind dort drüben." sagte er, "Ich denke nicht das es höflich ist, wenn sie von meinem Teller essen."

Sie sah ihn nun doch recht verwirrt an. "Aber sie haben doch davon gegessen!" sagte sie protestierend.

"Versuchen sie gar nicht es abzustreiten, wenn sie etwas Fleisch und Käse möchten, kann ich es ihnen gerne geben." sagte er und legte unter ihrem Protest etwas Käse und Fleisch auf ihren Teller.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit größte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die anderen Schüler waren sehr still geworden als sie die Worte hörten, denn sie waren sich sicher, das sie gesehen hatten wie Lord Elladan das Fleisch und den Käse genommen hatte und auch davon gegessen hatte.

Elrohir belegte seinen Teller erneut mit Fleisch und Käse, bevor er inne hielt und aufstand, nur um die Halle erneut zu verlassen. Bevor er hinaus ging, drehte er sich um und sagte,

"Lady Vector, Denken sie daran, es ist mein Essen nicht das ihrige." Anschließend nickte er ihr höflich zu und ging hinaus.

Elladan betrat nun erneut die Halle, immer noch in der roten Robe, aber bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte, sagte Professor Vector entnervt.

"Ich schwöre! Ich habe ihr Essen nicht angerührt!" rief sie nun, "Ich habe ihnen auch kein Essen auf den Teller gelegt! Ich liebe sie auch nicht… sie… sie ACH VERDAMMT!" Schrie sie bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Harry sah ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Elladan's Gesicht, das aber von Sorgenfalten ersetzt wurde. "Lord Dumbledore, ich glaube das Lady Vector in letzter Zeit scheinbar sehr gestresst war." sagte er und ging dann zum Lehrertisch, wo er eine eher einseitige Unterhaltung mit Snape begann.

Während der Unterhaltung mit Snape betrat nun Elrohir die Halle, als wenn es nichts besonderes wäre, und ging zu seinem Platz, wo er anschließend das Pergament aufhob und sagte. "Entschuldigung, aber ich habe dies vergessen." Sagte er und deutete auf das Pergament. Mehrere Mädchen schrien auf und wurden ohnmächtig, als sie erkannten, das es auf einmal zwei Lord Elladans in der Halle gab. Elrohir ging allerdings relativ schnell wieder hinaus, als wenn er das Chaos um ihn herum nicht bemerkt hätte, und in dem Moment, wo er hinaus ging, drehte sich Elladan zu den Schülern um und rief. "ICH VERSUCHE EINE UNTERHALTUNG ZU FÜHREN!" Die Schüler hörten nun auf zu schreien – oder in Harry's Fall zu lachen – und sahen Elladan geschockt an. "Was ist?" sagte er ruhig. "Habe ich irgend etwas in meinem Gesicht? Sitzt meine Robe nicht richtig?" Er drehte sich um und versuchte auf seinen Rücken zu schauen, während er sich immer wieder im Kreis drehte. Die Stille in der Halle war unbeschreiblich, man hätte es vermutlich normalerweise nicht geschafft, die Schüler derart ruhig zu bekommen, denn ein derartiges Verhalten passte eigentlich nicht zu den Schülern.

"Was ist los?" Flüsterte ein Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff.

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." sagte Professor McGonagall mit ernster Stimme.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten hier ein Problem in ihren Planungen erreicht, denn sie hatten nicht erwartet, das jemand das ganze in Frage stellen würde.

"Ich denke ich… werde wieder gehen." sagte Elladan und trat langsam zur Tür hinüber.

"Nein, sie werden definitiv hier bleiben." sagte McGonagall mit ernster Stimme.

"Aufgeflogen oder?" sagte Elladan.

McGonagall nickte nur.

"Ro! KOMM WIEDER REIN!" rief er in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Eine identische Stimme rief nun. "Sind wir aufgeflogen?"

"Ja."

Die Türen der Halle öffneten sich erneut und Elrohir trat breit grinsend ein.

"Und hier verstehe ich garnichts mehr." sagte McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall," sagte Professor Dumbledore.

"Ich werde besser das Vorstellen übernehmen." sagte Elladan.

"Lady McGonagall, meine lieben Kollegen, students, ich möchte ihnen meinen Zwillingsbruder Elrohir vorstellen."

Elrohir verbeugte sich nun übertriebener weise.

"Das erklärt einiges." sagte McGonagall seufzend.

"Sie haben sich das gesamte Jahr über abgewechselt." sagte Dumbledore lachend. "Sie sind darin wirklich gut, noch besser als Fred und George Weasley…"

"Ah aber anders-

"-als die Weasley-Zwillinge-"

"-haben wir uns deutlich länger-"

"-immer wieder abgewechselt-"

"-Als sie es getan haben-"

"-denn immerhin sind wir-"

"-3000 Jahre alt." Beendeten beide gemeinsam den Satz.

"Und es geht wieder los." sagte McGonagall und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.

"Oh nein Hiril nín." Meine Dame "Wir reisen morgen nach Rivendell ab, es ist dort um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön!"

Beide nickten nun.

Professor Vector kam in diesem MOment wieder zu Bewusstsein und das erste was sie sah waren die Zwillinge, die neben einander standen. "Ich muss doppelt sehen," murmelte sie, während sie ihren Kopf in den Händen hielt.

"Nein, meine Liebe, das tust du nicht." sagte Elladan.

"Wir sind Zwillinge!"

"Argh! MORE TWINS! Ich dachte ich hätte meine Ruhe, nachdem Fred und George Weasley die Schule abgeschlossen haben, aber nein…" hier wurde sie erneut ohnmächtig, während Elladan und Elrohir sich einen "High-Five" gaben.

"Operation 'Doppelte Anwesenheit' wurde perfekt beendet." Anschliessend nahmen sie sich etwas Fleisch und Käse und verliessen die Halle wieder, wobei sie sich auf Sindarin unterhielten, aber dann drehten sie sich noch einmal zu Harry um und riefen auf Sindarin. "Morgen Früh, 6 Uhr am Vordereingang." Bevor sie sich umdrehten und dabei auf zwergisch zu Singen begannen.


	16. Kapitel 16

Um 6 Uhr am nächsten Morgen kam Harry, gefolgt von Ron, die Treppen von den Schlafsälen der Jungen von Gryffindor im Halbdunkel herunter gestolpert, wobei Ron noch seinen Schlafanzug trug. Harry hingegen trug Fellkleidung, sowie passende andere Kleidung für einen längeren Ritt. Er hatte außerdem sein Schwert und den Bogen auf dem Rücken verschnallt. Sie trafen Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie nervös auf und ab lief.

"Ihr seid zu spät!" sagte sie als sie sie sah. "Harry du solltest um 6 Uhr in der Eingangshalle sein, und nicht erst um 6 Uhr hier herunter kommen!"

"Es ist nicht so als wenn die Zwillinge pünktlich sein werden." sagte Harry gähnend.

"Ja, wenn sie Fred und George ähneln, dann schlafen sie um diese Zeit noch," sagte Ron verschlafen.

"Nun, wir sollten uns besser beeilen." sagte sie bevor sie die beiden die Tür hinaus trieb. Harry hatte darauf verzichtet, seine Sachen in den Koffer zu packen und hatte sie sorgfältig in ein Paar Satteltaschen verstaut, welche er, oder besser gesagt Hermine so verzaubert hatte, das alles hinein passte.

Es war noch niemand auf den Beinen, und nur Mrs. Norris wanderte durch die Korridore, so das sie ohne Probleme die Eingangshalle erreichten. Wie sie vermutet hatten, waren die Zwillinge in der Tat noch nicht dort sondern kamen erst knapp fünf Minuten nach ihnen angerannt.

"Habt ihr lange warten müssen?" fragte Elrohir.

"Ja." sagte Harry während er Ron einen leichten Tritt verpasste, da dieser "Nein" sagen wollte. "Wir warten bereits seit gut 30 Minuten."

Elladan hob nun eine Augenbraue, "ihr seid seit 5.30 Uhr hier?" fragt er.

"Ja."

"Lügner!" sagte Elrohir bevor er Harry spielerisch gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Siehst du, Hermine! Wir sind nicht zu spät!" sagte Ron zu Hermine.

Harry gähnte erneut, bevor er aufstand. "Wir werden also per Pferd reisen?"

"In der Tat." sagte Elladan. "Selbst wenn wir direkt nach Mittelerde reisen würden, so würden wir noch immer einen guten Tagesritt vor uns haben. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, gestern drei Pferde her zu bringen, wobei Hagrid sagte, das er sie vorbereiten würde, und wir sie dann nur noch aufsatteln müssten."

"In Ordnung." sagte Harry bevor er sich zu Ron und Hermine umdrehte. "Ich denke ihr möchtet nicht mit hinaus kommen." sagte er und sah dabei auf Ron's Schlafanzug.

"Äh… nein." sagte Ron.

"Nun… ich denke wir sehen uns dann bei dir zu Hause, Hermine."

"Ja, und denk daran, die Adresse lautet 15 Foothill Road in Oxford." sagte sie lächelnd. "Es macht keinen Sinn zu erscheinen, wenn man nicht weiss, wo man hin muss." sagte sie wieder lächelnd. "Also dann, auf Wiedersehen."

"Ja, auf Wiedersehen." sagte Ron ebenfalls.

Alle drei umarmten sich noch einmal, bevor sie sich trennten und Harry ging zu den Türen hinüber. Er öffnete eine von ihnen aber bevor er hinaus ging, rief er noch einmal "Auf Wiedersehen!".

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Elladan und Elrohir die drei Pferde gesattelt und die Satteltaschen befestigt. Elladan hatte mehrere Töpfe und Pfannen an seinem Sattel, während Elrohir ihre Essensvorräter transportierte.

"Fertig." sagte Elladan, als Harry durch den Schnee herüber kam.

Harry nickte und stieg mit der Hilfe von Elladan auf sein Pferd, das ihm gehörte und ein schwarzer Hengst war.

Die Zwillinge bestiegen problemlos ihre Pferde und sie ritten von im leichten Trab von Hogwarts fort, bevor sie in einem weissen Lichtblitz verschwanden und in Mittelerde auftauchten.

Harry fühlte sich nun deutlich besser als in den vorherigen Monaten. Er war nun wieder ein Elf, und er fühlte sie fantastisch.

Sie befanden sich in einem Wald, der sich östlich von Bree befand, weshalb die drei weiter gen Osten ritten, und sich so den Hallen von Rivendell näherten. Laut Elrohir würden sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang dort eintreffen, und das war einer der Gründe für ihre frühe Abreise.

Sie kamen an der Wetterspitze vorbei, die sie im Gallopp passierten, als wenn sie ein Wettrennen machen würden.

Es hatte zur Mittagszeit wieder zu schneien begonnen, und Elladan hatte dies als gutes Zeichen für eine Pause genutzt. Der Schnee lag bereits sehr hoch auf dem Boden, und das noch bevor es wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte. Die Zwillinge sprangen von ihren Pferden und landeten auf dem frischen Schnee, so dass sie keine Spuren hinterliessen. Harry sah von seinem Pferd hinab und das doch recht zögerlich. Was, wenn er nicht oben bleiben würde, sondern einsinken würde.

Elladan hatte das Feuer entzündet und Elrohir hatte etwas frischen Fisch hervor geholt, den er auf Stöcken am Feuer platzierte.

Harry glitt nun vorsichtig von seinem Pferd und sobald seine Füsse den Schnee berührten, hielt er inne. er liess das Pferd los und es gelang auch ihm, auf dem Schnee stehen zu bleiben. Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl, fast, als wenn man aus Luft bestehen würde. Die Zwillinge beobachteten ihn sehr genau, und begannen nun zu Lächeln. Plötzlich hatte er das Verlangen, etwas verrücktes wie Tanzen zu machen und genau das tat er. Er sprang leicht auf und ab und begann dann zu Lachen. "Das macht wirklich Spass!" sagte er zufrieden, bevor er prompt durch den Schnee auf den Boden sank. Der Schnee war knapp einen Fuss hoch so dass er auf seinem Hintern landete!

"Was ist passiert?" fragt er.

"Das Schneelaufen erfordert einiges an Konzentration." sagte Elladan, während er ihm aus dem Schnee half.

"Ich werde daran denken." sagte Harry.

"Keine Sorge." sagte Elrohir. "Als Elladan den Rangern zeigte das er auf dem Schnee laufen konnte, verlor er die Konzentration und fiel ebenfalls in den Schnee, nur das dieser damals fast 1 Meter hoch lag, so dass er festsass und keiner wollte ihm helfen. Er verbrachte fast eine gesamte Nacht im Schnee, bevor ich Erbarmen hatte und ihn heraus zog." Elladan schnaubte nur.

"Ich war damals erst 200 Jahre alt Ro, wieso musst du mir das immer wieder auf die Nase binden!"

"Weil ich dein kleiner Bruder bin und das tun kleine Brüder nun einmal!"

Elladan, der wieder einmal er selbst war, streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus.

Das Mittagessen war sehr lecker. Der Fisch schmeckte sehr gut und als Abschluss veranstalteten die drei noch eine kurze Schneeballschlacht, bevor Elladan vorschlug, weiterzureiten, damit sie Rivendell noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichten.

Der Nachmittag verlief sehr ruhig und bald kam Rivendell in Sicht. Sie passierten den Hügel, der das Tal von Rivendell umgab und Harry staunte, wie schön es im Schnee aussah. Es war derzeit so kalt, das einige der kleineren Wasserfälle gefroren waren und einer der kleineren Seen komplett zugefroren war.

"Wir können morgen Schlittschuhlaufen gehen!" sagte Elrohir aufgeregt, bevor er rief. "Wettrennen nach Rivendell." Und gab prompt seinem Pferd die Zügel frei, wobei dem Pferd dies sehr viel Spass zu machen schien. Harry und Elladan ritten ihm hinterher und als sie den Innenhof erreichten, trafen sie auf Elrond.

"Ihr wart seit fast einer Meile zu hören! sagte er bevor er die drei in einer väterlichen Umarmung umarmte.

"Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein." sagte Harry.

"Es ist schön, dich wieder hier zu haben, Elugalen." antwortete Elrond. "Also, wann habt ihr vor, euren Zwillingstrick dieses Jahr durchzuführen?" fragte er die Zwillinge.

"Ihr habt doch nicht."

"Es ist eine Tradition."

"Es ist eine -

"-aber zu eurem Unglück-"

"-haben wir ihn vor einem neuen Publikum-"

"-ausgeführt."

"Das habt ihr nicht getan!" sagte Elrond.

"Doch haben wir!"

"Und es war genial!"

"Wir haben dafür gesorgt, das Professor Vector fast wahnsinnig wurde."

"Sie dachte sie hätte Halluzinationen."

"Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte Elrond seufzend. "Meine Söhne sind definitiv wieder unterwegs." sagte Elrond und bedeutete ihnen, hinein zu gehen.

"Ich frage mich, wo Glorfindel ist." sagte Elrohir übermütig.

"Elrohir, gib ihm doch bitte mal eine Pause." sagte Elrond und musste mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Geht klar Ada. Also, was hast du uns zu diesen Ferien besorgt?"

"Wartet es einfach ab." sagte Elrond lachend. "Ihr werdet wohl nie erwachsen, oder?"

"Nicht, wenn wir es vermeiden können!"


	17. Kapitel 17

Harry wachte früh am Morgen des 21. Dezembers auf, dem Winterfest-Feiertag. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich wirklich auf das Gegenstück zum bekannten Weihnachtsfest. Er fragte sich zwar, wie das Fest gefeiert würde, aber die Vorfreude überwog doch. Er schob die Decke zurück und bemerkte die kühle Luft in seinem Zimmer. Als er seine nackten Füße auf den Boden stellte, spürte er die Kälte durch den Teppich hindurch aber selbst diese konnte seine Laune nicht verschlechtern. Er lief zum Fenster hinüber und bemerkte, das frischer Schnee gefallen war, so dass Rivendell noch schöner wirkte als sonst. Die Bäume glitzerten im Weiß und die Bäche und Teiche waren mit einer leichten Eisschicht bedeckt.

Breit grinsend lief er zum Schrank und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer dicken, Wolltunika zurück, die er über seinen Schlafanzug und seine Hausschuhe zog. Er sah nun auf den Flur hinaus und lief zum Zimmer von Elladan und Elrohir. Er klopfte leicht und er hörte ein leises „herein".

Das Zimmer der Zwillinge ähnelte dem von Harry, aber es war eher in Blaufarben gehalten. Es gab zwei Betten statt einem und einen kleinen Gang zwischen ihnen. Beide nutzten einen Mahagoni-farbenen Nachttisch auf dem eine Kerze stand und mehrere Bücher lagen.

Elladan saß auf seinem Bett, dem linken, während Elrohir an seiner Schulter lehnte, ähnlich einer brüderlichen Umarmung.

"Guten Morgen Elugalen." sagte Elladan sanft. "Einen wunderschönen Mitwinter-Feiertag wünsche ich dir." Beide trugen noch ihre Schlafanzüge, allerdings mit einer fast identischen Tunika wie die von Harry.

"Wir glauben, das Ada noch schläft, deshalb wollen wir ihn nicht wecken." sagte Elrohir.

Harry lächelte nun und sprang auf das Bett neben Elladan und lehnte sich ebenfalls an dessen Schulter. Plötzlich schien er nicht mehr so wach zu sein, jedenfalls solange er bei den Zwillingen war. Ihm wurde nun bewusst, wie früh es noch am Morgen war, so dass er schlicht wieder einschlief.

Elladan und Elrohir sahen sich lächelnd an, als sie sahen wie Elugalen wieder einschlief. Er war nun einmal noch ein Elfling.

Als Elrond das Zimmer der Zwillinge betrat, um beide zu dem Feiertag zu begrüßen, entdeckte er Elladan, Elrohir und Elugalen die auf Elladans Bett eingeschlafen waren. Er lächelte leicht als er dies sah und freute sich wie friedlich das Bild wirkte. Langsam, als wenn er Elrond gespürt hätte, öffnete Elladan die Augen und sah zu Elrond.

"Einen wunderschönen Mittwinterfeiertag wünsche ich dir, Ada." sagte er leise, damit sein Bruder und sein „kleiner" Bruder nicht erwachten.

"Dir ebenso, Ion Nín." sagte Elrond. Elladan bewegte sich nun leicht in eine angenehmere Position, wodurch zwangsweise auch Elrohir und Elugalen aufwachten.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und das Blau des Zimmers der Zwillinge erschien in seinem Blickfeld, bevor er Elrond erblickte, der in der für den Feiertag typischen Farbe Grün gekleidet war, da man die Rückkehr des Frühlings feiern würde. Er trug zwar nicht die aller besten Roben, aber trotzdem waren diese deutlich feiner gearbeitet, als die normalen Roben.

Elrohir setzte sich nun wieder richtig auf und streckte sich ähnlich einer Katze, bevor er aufstand. "Einen wunderschönen Mitwinter wünsche ich dir, Ada." sagte er zufrieden.

"Dir ebenso, Ion Nín. Denkt ihr nicht, das es reichlich spät ist, noch im Schlafanzug in den Zimmern zu sein und das am Feiertag?" fragte er freundlich.

Elrohir lächelte. "Nicht wirklich" sagte er, bevor er Elrond umarmte.

Elrond seufzte und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Einen wunderschönen Mittwinterfeiertag wünsche ich dir, Elugalen."

"Einen wunderschönen Mittwinter wünsche ich dir ebenfalls, Ad-" aber sein Satz wurde von einem breiten Gähnen unterbrochen.

"Ich denke jemand hat gestern Nacht nicht genügend Schlaf bekommen." sagte Elladan amüsiert.

"Ada, ich sagte doch, das es keinen Sinn machte, so lange wach zu bleiben!" sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ihr wart gemeint!" Elladan sprang nun auf Harry der leicht quietschte, als Elladan ihn durch kitzelte.

"Ich denke ihr solltet euch besser umziehen gehen." sagte Elrond in ernstem Tonfall.

"In Ordnung, Ada." sagte Elrohir und verschwand in seinem Schrank bevor er mit drei grünen Roben wieder hervor kam. Er war eine zu Elladan hinüber und die andere zu Harry, während er die dritte selbst behielt. Während sie diese anzogen, drehte er sich zu Elrond um und sagte. "Wir sind fertig!"

Elrond rollte mit den Augen aber sagte nichts dazu. Er versuchte jedes Jahr seine Söhne dazu zu bringen, sich vernünftig zu kleiden, bevor das Abendbrot begann, aber es gelang ihm nie.

Harry stand auf und Elrohir's Robe glitt zu Boden. Die Ärmel glitten ebenfalls über seine Hände. Er kicherte und setzte sich die Kapuze auf welche ihm glatt über das Gesicht fiel. "Seht mich an! Ich bin ein Ringgeist!"

Elladan und Elrohir begannen zu Lachen, während Elrond kichern musste, als er seinen Enkel in einer Robe sah, die ihm definitiv zu Groß war.

"Kommt." sagte er schließlich. "Gehen wir in die Halle des Feuers." Er lachte allerdings immer noch, während Harry unter der viel zu großen Kapuze der Robe hervor schaute. Er schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, während sie zu den Hallen des Feuers hinüber gingen, wo die Familie in der Regel ihre gemeinsame Zeit verbrachte.

Es gab nicht viele Geschenke. Die Elfen, die unsterblich waren, , waren der Ansicht, das Geschenke nur zwischen Familienmitgliedern vergeben werden sollten, denn sonst würden sie zu viel Zeit ihres Lebens damit verbringen, Geschenke zu finden. Von Elladan und Elrohir bekam Harry ein grünes, ledergebundenes Buch auf dem sein Name in Runen stand. Sie sagten das es dazu da wäre, damit er seine Gedanken aufschreiben könne, ähnlich einem Tagebuch. Von Elrond bekam Harry einen Ordner in etwa A3-Größe. Er sah es neugierig an, bevor Elrond ihn bat, es zu öffnen. Im Innern befanden sich mehrere Bleistift-Zeichnungen. Die erste zeigte die Zwillinge, die zweite Elrond, und die dritte Galadriel und Celeborn, während die nächste seinem Herz einen freudigen Stoß gab, denn sie zeigte seine Mutter und seinen Vater in elbischer Kleidung, und man sah, das seine Mutter ihre Haare hinter ihre Ohren gesteckt hatte. Die letzte zeigte Elladan er ihn in einer Art Umarmung hielt, während er seine Haare in Unordnung brachte. Elrohir war im Hintergrund lachend zu sehen. Als Harry den Ordner wieder schließen wollte, fiel ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament auf. Es zeigte eine Zeichnung von Arwen, die allerdings nicht wirklich gut gelungen war.

"Arwen ist eine gute Künstlerin, oder?" fragte Elrond und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Ja" sagte Harry. "Wer…?"

"Das war ich." sagte Elladan. "Ich bin kein wirklicher Künstler, aber Arwen ist in solchen Bildern noch schlechter als ich."

"Elladan!" sagte Elrond.

"Nun das stimmt doch."

Harry's letztes Geschenk war eine kleine, hölzerne Flöte von Glorfindel. Elfen waren generell sehr musikalisch, aber trotzdem musste jeder es irgendwie erlernen. Galadriel spielte die Violine (Oder das Gegenstück aus Mittelerde dazu jedenfalls) und nach mehreren Tausend Jahren des Übens war sie sehr gut darin. Sie hatte zwar Arwen und Lily unterrichtet, aber Elladan und Elrohir hatten sich für das Piano-ähnliche Instrument im Ballsaal entschieden. Daneben befand sich eine Harfe, welche Elrond spielen konnte. Es sah so aus als wenn jeder ein Instrument beherrschte, und jetzt war es an Harry, es zu lernen, und dafür war die Flöte ausgesucht worden.

Das Feuer knisterte in der Halle des Feuers und Elrond fand das es der beste Zeitpunkt war, eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Elrond war ein sehr guter Geschichtenerzähler, fand Harry, und er gestaltete sie wirklich sehr spannend und interessant. Er zog sogar seine Söhne, welche die Geschichte schon kannten, wieder in seinen Bann, genauso wie Harry.

Später schlug Elladan vor, eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten, was die meisten befürworteten, und sie überzeugten sogar Elrond daran teilzunehmen. Alle zogen sich passend um und trafen sich in der Eingangshalle.

"Also gut! Hier die Teams, im ersten sind Dan, Len meine Wenigkeit und Ada." sagte Elrohir und deutete auf die Personen. "Das Ziel ist es, die Flagge der Gegner zu stehlen und sie zu eurer Basis zu bringen. Hier sind die Flaggen." Er hob ein blaues und ein rotes Tuch empor. "Wer von einem Schneeball getroffen wird, ist für 10 Sekunden paralysiert. Habt ihr das Verstanden?"

Es war ein einfaches Spiel und alle verstanden es. Am Ende gewannen Harry und Elrond, denn die Zwillinge hatten den Einsatz von Magie nicht verboten.

"Das ist nicht Fair!" Protestierte Elladan.

"Tut mir Leid, Dan aber wir haben gewonnen!" sagte Harry und bekam prompt eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war völlig durchnässt, weshalb Elrond vorschlug, das sie sich etwas trockenes anziehen sollten, bevor die Feierlichkeiten begannen, welche fast die gesamte Nacht dauern würden.

Harry gelang es in seine Räume zu gelangen, ohne das sich ein Mitglied des Haushaltsstabs über das Wasser beschwerte, das er auf dem Boden verteilte. Er nahm ein warmes Bad das er sich herauf beschworen hatte, um den Schlamm und die Kälte abzuwaschen, bevor er sich ausstreckte. Er wusch sein jetzt knapp bauchlanges Haar und stand dann auf, um sich gründlich abzutrocknen, bevor er die grünen Roben anzog, die Elrond für dieses Fest ausgesucht hatte, so dass alle Familienmitglieder gleich aussahen. Die Roben waren feiner gearbeitet als die vorherigen und es waren von Grund auf reine Festroben. Es gab ein hellgrünes, aus Leinen hergestelltes Unterhemd mit einem waldfarbenen Rand, auf dem sich goldene und silberne Blätter und Blüten befanden. Darauf folgte eine weitere leichte Robe, mit einem übergroßen Hut. Diese war grün gehalten, mit Silber-goldenem Rand an der Kapuze, sowie sehr fein gearbeiteten Ärmeln. Die Ärmel waren sehr lang gehalten und die Robe selbst berührte teilweise den Boden. Es befand sich noch ein Stirnreif auf dem Tisch. Der Tisch selbst war sehr groß und aus Holz. Er hatte sich früher im Zimmer seiner Mutter befunden aber er hatte ihm sehr gut gefallen und das sobald er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, und Elrond hatte darauf bestanden, das er in Harry's Zimmer kam. Daneben lag der Spiegel seiner Mutter mit den Rubinen auf der Rückseite. Harry holte einen kleinen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich darauf. Anschließend nahm er einen Kamm hervor, der neben dem Spiegel lag und begann sich zu kämmen. Es gefiel ihm durchaus, sein Haar zu kämmen. Es war eine beruhigende Tätigkeit und es dauerte länger, als das normale Kämmen, das die Jungen normalerweise ausführten. Harry hörte nun, wie Elrond eintrat, aber er sah nicht auf.

"Hattest du ein schönes Fest, Ion nín?" fragte Elrond.

Harry nickte leicht als Antwort und drehte sich zu Elrond um. Er trug fein geflochtene Zöpfe und ein silbernes Stirnband.

"Soll ich dir dein Haar auch flechten?" fragte Elrond , während Harry Elrond's Haar betrachtete.

"Wirklich?" sagte Harry leicht nervös aber auch aufgeregt. Er hatte sein Haar bisher nie verändert, außer das er es hinten zusammen band.

"Natürlich. Es ist eine Tradition." sagte Elrond und nahm Harry den Kamm aus der Hand.

IN der nächsten halben Stunde kämmte Elrond das Haar von Harry und das in einer Art, das Harry nicht wusste, was geschah. Irgend wann während des Geschehens hatte Elrond Harry ein Stirnband angelegt, das nun vermutlich ebenfalls mit eingearbeitet war.

Nach wenigen Minuten sagte Elrond nun, das er fertig sei. Harry war recht nervös als er es sich ansah. Er nahm den Spiegel seiner Mutter vom Tisch und sah hinein.

Einfach ausgedrückt war er wirklich überrascht. Harry Potter war verschwunden, der Junge der Lebte. Was er sah war ein etwas kleinerer Elladan mit einem etwas stärker ausgeprägten Kinn (das von seinem Vater stammte) und mit schwarzem Haar. Hier saß nun Lord Elugalen von Rivendell, der kein Magier mehr war sondern mit ganzem Leib und Seele ein Elfenlord.

Er schnappte nun leicht nach Luft.

"Ich sehe so… ich sehe… so elfisch aus." sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Elrond legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry wusste fast instinktiv was er zu tun hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung sagte er jene Worte, die sein Herz seit über 5 Monaten aussprechen wollte.

"Ich entscheide mich, und ich entscheide mich für die Unsterblichkeit."


	18. Kapitel 18

Harry wusste fast instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung sprach er jene Worte, welche sein Herz bereits seit fünf Monaten aussprechen wollte.

"Ich entscheide mich, und ich entscheide mich für die Unsterblichkeit."

Harry fühlte sich sehr komisch. Als wenn ein Teil von ihm entfernt worden wäre, aber trotzdem noch da war. Er sah in keiner weise anders aus, aber er spürte wie manche Bindungen und Behinderungen sich entfernten, die vorher dort gewesen waren.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Elrond sanft.

"Ich denke ja." sagte Harry.

"Du bist jetzt wirklich Elugalen." sagte Elrond.

"Das bin ich wohl." sagte Harry sanft. "Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren." sagte er, obwohl er im Innern wusste, das es nicht funktionieren würde. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, den er dort vorher abgelegt hatte. Er spürte durchaus noch die Magie in seinem Innern. "Wingardium Leviosa." sagte er und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Feder auf dem Tisch. Es geschah gar nichts. Es gab keine magische Bewegung in seinem Kern wie er es früher verspürte. Dies war nur noch ein Objekt das aus Magie bestand, das aber für ihn keinen Wert mehr besaß.

Elrond kam nun herüber und umarmte ihn. "Wenn ein Teil von uns fortgeht, so gibt es wieder Platz für einen neuen Teil, der heran wachsen kann, aber deine Erinnerungen bleiben für immer in dir, deine menschliche Magie mag fort sein, aber in deinem Herzen bleiben die Erinnerungen für immer erhalten."

"Weise Worte." sagte Harry leise. "Ich wünschte einfach nur, das es so einfach wäre."

"Ich habe nie gesagt, das dies der Fall ist."

Harry bekam deutlich bessere Laune, als die Zwillinge eintraten. Ihr Haar war fast genauso wie das von Elrond und Harry eingeflochten; sie hatten es vermutlich gegenseitig gemacht.

"Unser kleiner Len ist erwachsen geworden!" rief Elrohir und vergrub seinen Kopf an der Schulter von Elladan, der ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Werdet endlich erwachsen, ihr beiden." brummte Harry.

"Erwachsen werden, ich dachte ich wäre schon erwachsen genug." sagte Elladan. Daraufhin wurde ihm die Zunge heraus gestreckt.

"Ich muss doch bitten." sagte Elrond bevor noch ein größeres Chaos entstehen konnte. "Das fest wird bald beginnen, und es kann ohne mich oder meine Familie nicht anfangen." sagte er.

Die vier gingen nun die Korridore entlang zum Ballsaal, anstatt wie gewohnt zum Speisesaal. Er war mit Winterpflanzen dekoriert und in roten und grünen Farben gehalten. Die Tische waren am Rand des Raumes aufgestellt und es gab einen gesonderten Tisch an einer der Seiten. Einige Elfen bereiteten ihre Instrumente für den späteren Tanz vor und die Barden gingen noch einmal ihre Texte durch.

Jeder Anwesende hielt inne, als sie eintraten, und jene, welche schon saßen, standen wieder auf um ihren Respekt zu zeigen Elrond trat zum zentralen Tisch, gefolgt von Harry und den Zwillingen. Er stellte sich nun hinter seinen Sitzplatz. Er hielt eine kurze Ansprache über das vergangene Jahr und sagte dann. "Möge das Fest beginnen."

Auf dem gesamten Tisch war das Essen und die Getränke in regelmäßigen Abständen verteilt, und die Musiker setzten sich ebenfalls, bevor sie begannen. Überall begannen leise Gespräche und alles war so wie es geplant war, ohne Sorgen über Orkangriffe oder über Voldemort, einfach nur eine friedliche Stimmung mit Gelächter und Feierlichkeiten.

Einige Zeit nach Beginn des Essens stand der Barde auf und begann eine Geschichte aus lange vergangener Zeit vorzutragen, und alle hörten während des Essens interessiert zu. Harry kannte auch diese Geschichte nicht, war aber froh, sie zu hören, so dass er nicht über das Geschehen darin Bescheid zu wissen. Später begann der eigentliche Tanz, und die Zwillinge überredeten Harry dazu, aufzustehen und mit ihnen zu tanzen. Niemand hatte allerdings daran gedacht, wie schlecht er darin war, da die Zwillinge ihm nur einen Tanz beigebracht hatten, der am ehesten denen aus dem keltischen Raum ähnelten, und Harry hatte nicht einmal gewusst, das dies ein elfischer Tanz gewesen war.

Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten den gesamten Abend und fast die gesamte Nacht, allerdings hatte sich Harry bereits vor deren Ende zurück gezogen, da er sehr müde war und er es nicht übertreiben wollte. Die Gänge waren sehr ruhig, da die Leute noch auf der Feier waren. Harry trug eine flackernde Kerze bei sich und ging langsam zu seinem Zimmer, wo er sich direkt auf das Bett legte, ohne sich auszuziehen.

Die Endgültigkeit seiner Entscheidung traf ihn allerdings am Morgen, als er aufwachte. Er erkannte, das er nicht nach Hogwarts würde zurückkehren können, denn in Hogwarts wurde nur die Magie gelehrt. Er entschloss sich nun, einen Spaziergang zu machen, weshalb er sich etwas passenderes anzog und über seinen Balkon hinaus ging. Er ging nun in Richtung des Baches der unter der Brücke am Eingang nach Rivendell hindurch floss.

Er saß dort bereits eine nicht genauer definierbare Zeit auf der Brücke und ließ seine Beine über die Seite baumeln. Plötzlich hörte er die typischen Geräusche von Pferdehufen und ein fröhliches Pfeifen, das definitiv von keinem Elfen stammte. Er geriet nun leicht in Panik, zog aber sicherheitshalber ein Messer aus dem Stiefel, das seinen einzigsten Schutz gegen den Fremden darstellen würde. Er erblickte nun einen Mann, der auf einem Schimmel saß und der graue Kleidung trug. Er trug einen – nun man konnte es am besten als – Magierhut bezeichnen. Er war wirklich alt, ähnlich Dumbledore, aber schien in gewisser Weise auch wiederum jünger zu sein. Er pfiff leise vor sich hin und schien den jungen Elfen auf der Brücke noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Als er sich Harry näherte, sah er nicht auf, sondern sprach Harry direkt an.

"Also, was macht ein junger Elfling wie ihr hier so früh am Morgen während der Feiertage hier draußen? Ich hätte gedacht ihr schlaft noch." Dieser Mann hatte es nun geschafft, Harry zu irritieren. Er hob irritiert die Augenbraue.

"Ich habe nachgedacht!" sagte er deshalb nur.

"Oh wirklich." sagte der alte Mann lachend. "Würdest du mich wohl bitte zu Lord Elrond bringen?" fragte er nun.

"Wenn es sein muss."

"Nun mein junger Freund, es ist zum Glück kein „Muss"."

Der Mann irritierte ihn mit jedem Wort immer mehr. Dieser ging nun weiter und ließ den sehr irritierten jungen Elfling hinter sich auf dem Brückengeländer sitzen.

Harry sprang nun vom Geländer hinab auf den Schnee, den die Hufe des Pferdes durchpflügten.

"Du hast dich also dazu entschieden mich zu begleiten." sagte der Mann.

"Wer sind sie überhaupt?" fragte Harry.

"Ich bin der so wie sie mich nennen."

"Wer sind „sie"?"

"Jeder und niemand."

"Nun, wie nennen die Elfen euch?"

"Mithrandir."

Harry betrachtete den Mann nun genauer. Er war definitiv ein grauer Wanderer, aber der Titel eines Lords irritierte ihn doch. (1)

"Ich gehe davon aus das du Galendir bist." sagte Mithrandir wobei er ihn nicht ansah.

"Nein!" protestierte Harry. "Ich bin Elugalen."

"Der Galenistari?"

"Nicht mehr."

"Wieso ist das so mein junger Freund?"

"Weil ich kein Magier mehr bin."

Mithrandir lächelte sanft als wenn er etwas von Harry wüsste, das dieser nicht kannte. "Du bist also kein Magier?"

Sie hatten nun die Eingangstür erreicht, wo Elrond bereits auf sie wartete. Er schien hier her gelaufen zu sein, denn unter seiner Robe sah man noch seinen Schlafanzug und er trug nicht seinen typischen Stirnreifen.

"Ah Elrond!" sagte Mithrandir.

"Mithrandir." sagte Elrond und einem höflichen Kopfnicken.

"Wie geht es euch? Und eurer Familie?"

"Mir geht es gut, nun wie ich sehe, habt ihr meinen Enkel getroffen."

"Das habe ich in der Tat." Sie unterhielten sich als wenn Harry gar nicht hier wäre.

"Was sind sie überhaupt?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

"Elugalen!" rief Elrond. "Das war sehr unhöflich."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Elrond." sagte Mithrandir. "Ich bin einer der Maia, und ich bin ein Istar."

Harry war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und ging in den Garten weiter. Als er seinen Balkon erreichte, leuchtete er. Also, wenn er ein Magier war, dann war es auch Harry. Er stieg den Baum vor seinem Balkon hinauf und sprang auf den Balkon, bevor er den Schnee von seinen Schuhen abklopfte. Er betrat sein Zimmer und richtete ohne wirklich nachzudenken seine Hand auf eine der Waffen in der Ecke und rief sie in seine Hand. Er sagte nichts sondern tat es einfach. Er befestigte die Waffe und drehte sich wieder zum Balkon um, um mit dem Bogen auf dem Übungsplatz ein wenig zu Üben, bevor er inne hielt. Er hatte gerade gezaubert, und er war sich sicher, das die Elfen definitiv nicht diese Art der Magie besaßen.

Harry war nun wirklich verwirrt. Er dürfte eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein, Magie zu verwenden. Er erinnerte sich aber an die Weisen Worte von Elrond. "Wenn ein Teil von uns uns verlässt so bleibt immer ein Platz für etwas neues, das wachsen kann" War es das, was diese Lücke ausfüllte?

(1) Mithrandir heisst übersetzt Grauer, wandernder Lord.


	19. Kapitel 19

Gandalf saß in einem Stuhl in der Halle des Feuers und rauchte aus seiner Pfeife. Elrond lief eindeutig irritiert und leicht verärgert durch den Raum.

"Gandalf." sagte Elrond. "Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

Es herrschte kurz Ruhe, bevor Gandalf die Pfeife absetzte und sagte. "Ich sehe keinen. Es geht um die Sicherheit von ihm und den anderen."

"Das weiss ich." sagte Elrond und setzte sich in einen Sessel, bevor er seinen Kopf auf eine Hand legte. "Das weiss ich." flüsterte er.

"Es ist gefährlich, sein neues Talent, und wenn er es nicht kontrollieren kann, kann es zur Katastrophe kommen."

"Ich denke dann wird er dich begleiten müssen." sagte Elrond seufzend.

"Sobald er dazu bereit ist, ich werde nicht ohne ihn gehen."

Die Sonne war war schon eine Zeit lang untergegangen, aber Harry dachte noch immer über seine neue Form der Magie nach. Was war es? Er saß, mit seinem Messer im Schoss auf einer der Bänke im Garten und polierte es eher in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte seine Fähigkeit seit ihrer Entdeckung nicht wieder eingesetzt.

Er hielt nun darin inne, das Messer zu polieren. Er hatte eine Idee. Er ließ das Messer los und konzentrierte sich darauf, es schweben zu lassen. Und genau dies geschah. Er ließ es nun einen Meter fort schweben. Harry war über dieses Ergebnis erfreut und glücklich. Er begann das Messer nach oben und in alle Richtungen schweben zu lassen. Während er dies tat, bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand hinter ihn trat.

Er hielt nun allerdings inne und das Messer sank etwas gen Boden.

"Wann bist du fertig?" fragte eine raue Stimme. Harry sprang auf und seine Konzentration wurde unterbrochen, weshalb das Messer nach unten fiel und im Schnee verschwand.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte Mithrandir, der ein Stück hinter ihm stand und noch immer aus seiner Pfeife rauchte. Harry sah ihm wütend an, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich in den Schnee bückte um sein Messer zu suchen.

"Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte Mithrandir.

"Wieso fragen sie mich das wenn sie es so oder so tun werden." sagte Harry.

"Hey, es gibt keinen Grund für dieses Verhalten."

Mithrandir erinnerte Harry sehr stark an Dumbledore, aber Mithrandir schien dazu zu neigen, das Glitzern in den Augen dazu zu verwenden, um Harry zu verärgern.

Harry holte sein Messer aus dem Schnee und setzte sich wieder, und das neben Mithrandir.

"Was wollen sie?"

"Um mit dir zu reden, mehr nicht."

"Wirklich?" Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

"Ja. Ich möchte das du mir jetzt sehr genau zuhörst. Ich werde dieses Tal solange nicht verlassen, bis ich mir sicher bin, das du deine Kräfte kontrollieren kannst, oder bis du mich begleitest um die Kontrolle zu erlernen. Wir werden also so oder so viel Zeit mit einander verbringen"

"Ich werde nicht mitgehen." sagte Harry, "und ich kann meine Fähigkeit bereits kontrollieren.'"

Mithrandir lehnte sich nun zurück. "Nun gut." sagte er lächelnd.

"Ich denke das ich alleine klar komme." sagte Harry und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Harry war am 25. Dezember bereits relativ früh wach wobei reell gesehen in Mittelerde bereits der 8. Januar war. Es war der Tag, an dem er bei Hermine zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen war.

Mithrandir schien ihn seit seiner Ankunft wie einen Adler zu beobachten und dies ging Harry tierisch auf die Nerven. Er war allerdings so dickköpfig, ein Charakterzug den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, das er keinerlei Hilfe akzeptieren würde. Er hatte noch ein paar andere kleine Fähigkeiten an sich entdeckt wie zum Beispiel, das er willentlich einen Apfel in seiner Hand erschaffen konnte.

Er hatte außerdem angefangen, das Spielen auf seiner hölzernen Flöte zu erlernen, deren Melodie teilweise sehr nachdenklich klar. Es war nicht der normale Weg des Lernens, sondern er lernte die Lieder und die Noten der Lieder selbst, da die Elfen in dem Sinne keine geschriebenen Liedtexte besaßen so dass die Lieder bei bedarf angepasst und verbessert werden konnten. Er beherrschte bereits die einfachen, traditionellen Winterlieder, die an sich schon auf Grund der Jahreszeit recht nachdenklich waren. Die Elfen an sich waren im Winter nicht unbedingt die fröhlichsten Wesen, da es keine Blätter und Tiere in dem Sinne gab. Die einzigsten aufmunternden Lieder waren jene zum Ende der Jahreszeit hin und die zu den Feiertagen.

Er hatte vor einer Woche von Hermine einen Brief erhalten, der besagte, das er sich um die Kleidung keine Sorgen machen solle, da nur Hermine, ihre Eltern sowie Ron anwesend sein würden, welche alle über die magische Welt und die Elfen informiert waren. Er hatte sich für eine rot-goldene Robe sowie einen Stirnreif entschieden, wie er bei solchen Anlässen durchaus üblich war.

Er gestand sich selbst ein, das er nervös war, da er Hermine's Eltern nicht kannte, aber diese Nervosität ähnelte auch jener, die er Ron's Eltern gegenüber empfunden hatte.

Um pünktlich zu sein schätzte Harry, das er noch knapp 2 Stunden hier oder eine halbe Stunde auf der Erde Zeit hatte. Es war schon komisch zu wissen, das Ron vielleicht schon einmal dort gewesen war, aber Harry hatte immerhin viermal soviel Zeit dort hin zu gelangen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertrieben, bevor sie ihn noch mehr verwirrten. Harry ging nun zum Frühstück hinunter und begrüßte alle die er traf, wobei er am Frühstückstisch eintraf, als die meisten bereits fertig waren. Er nahm sich etwas gesalzenes Fleisch, denn mehr war nicht vorhanden, denn derzeit konnten keine Jagdgruppen hinaus, da es nichts zu Jagen gab, und freute sich innerlich auf das frisch zubereitete Essen bei Hermine, und er war sogar bereit, etwas Fleisch zu essen.

Die Zeit verging relativ schnell und bald war es an der Zeit für Harry, aufzubrechen. Er hatte Elrond gebeten, sein Haar in einen einfachen Zopf im Nacken zu flechten, und er zog sich nun einen einfachen, grauen Umhang über. Er trug die Geschenke für Ron und Hermine, sowie deren Eltern in einem kleinen Rucksack bei sich.

"Du weißt den Zauber noch?" fragte Elrond besorgt. Dies war das erste Mal, das Harry alleine Reisen würde und sollte er den Zauber vergessen, wäre es zwar nicht so schlimm, aber es wäre für ihn eine Art Blamage.

"Ja." sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte gerade den Zauber sprechen, als sich jemand zu Wort meldete.

"HALT!" Allaine kam zu ihnen herüber gerannt. "Ihr werdet doch nicht ohne ein Geschenk für die Köchin und Hausfrau abreisen wollen, oder?"

Harry sah zu den Zwillinge, welche wiederum zu Elrond sahen.

"MÄNNER!" schrie Allaine. "Denkt ihr denn an gar nichts!" Sie drückte Harry nun einen Topf in die Hand. "Gesalzenes Fleisch und Winterfrüchte aus den Gärten." sagte sie zu Harry, der das Paket neugierig betrachtete.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte flüsternd den Zauber.

Er erschien in der Mitte einer Straße in einem kleinen Vorort. Es lag überall Schnee, der allerdings nicht so dick war wie er es kannte. Harry sah sich um und sah weiße Steinhäuser mit einfachen Dachschindeln und Fenstern. Er ließ sich nun in den Schnee einsinken, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, und in dem Moment kam es ihm in den Sinn, das er AUF dem Schnee gestanden hatte.

'Ich denke damit ist es endgültig wahr' dachte er traurig. Er drehte sich nun um und betrachtete die Hausnummern. Ah Nummer 15!

Nummer 15 Foothill Road, sah genauso aus wie alle anderen Häuser in der Straße. Mehrere Blumentöpfe markierten hier den Weg, welche Pflanzen enthielten, denen das Wetter nicht schadete. Die Blumenbeete waren mit Pflanzen übersät, die dringend gestutzt werden mussten, und so sollte ein normales Haus also aussehen! Nicht wie bei den Dursleys, oder wie in den Gärten von Rivendell, aber die Elfen sahen es so oder so sicher anders.

Harry trat nun zur Eingangstür hinüber und klopfte höflich, bevor er zurück trat und auf eine Antwort wartete.

Er hörte wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde und eine Frau öffnete die Tür, vermutlich Hermine's Mutter. Sie war recht groß gebaut und hatte langes, braunes Haar.

"Hallo." sagte Harry höflich.

Sie betrachtete erst den Umhang und die aufgesetzte Kapuze unter der man sein langes, blondes Haar und die helle Haut sehen konnte. Man sah aber auch die rot-goldene Tunika zumindest in Teilen. "Ah. Du bist vermutlich einer von Hermine's Freunden." sagte sie. "Ich bin Sharon Granger."

"Harry." sagte er.

"Möchtest du herein kommen?" fragte sie.

Die Höflichkeiten schienen für Harry normal zu sein, aber er wusste auch als kommender Lord der Elfen, das sie nötig waren.

"Ja." sagte er.

Er betrat nun das Haus. "Hermine! Harry ist da!"

"Ich komme schon." Erklang die Antwort von oben. "Hallo mellon nín, ich bin gleich unten."

Sharon Granger schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf bevor sie sich zu Harry umdrehte und sagte. "Kann ich deinen… Umhang dir abnehmen?"

Harry nahm seine Kapuze ab und reichte dann Sharon den Umhang. Sie schien ihn, oder besser gesagt seine Augen sehr neugierig anzuschauen.

"Deine Augen sind sehr… grün." sagte sie nun.

Harry musste kurz lachen. "Es gab nur drei Personen in der magischen Welt, welche solche Augen hatten. Ich, meine Mutter und Salazar Slytherin."

"Der Böse."

"Das sagt man."

"Sharon, willst du ihn nicht herein bitten oder soll er den ganzen Tag im Flur stehen bleiben?" erklang nun eine männliche Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer auf der rechten Seite des Flurs.

"Oh Ja." sagte Sharon. "Würdest…"

"Ja, Mrs. Granger, sehr gerne." Und schon begannen die Höflichkeiten.

Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer und Harry bemerkte, das dieses in rot-goldenen und grünen Farbtönen dekoriert waren, den klassischen Weihnachtsfarben. Es stand ein Weihnachtsbaum neben einem älteren Piano und Mr. Granger saß auf einem der Stühle, wobei er etwas elektronisches in der Hand hielt. Die Anleitung dazu lag auf der Armlehne seines Sessels. Er hatte helles Haar, das sehr wellig war und damit dem von Hermine sehr stark ähnelte.

"Oh Hallo." sagte er mit tiefer aber freundlicher Stimme. "Ich bin Thomas, Hermine's Vater." sagte er und stand auf, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte.

"Harry, Harry Potter." sagte er und schüttelte die Hand von Mr. Granger.

"Setz dich doch." Harry ging hinüber und setzte sich, stand aber sofort wieder auf und griff in seinen Rucksack, aus dem er das Päckchen hervor holte.

"Hier bitte sehr." sagte Harry und reichte das Paket an Mrs. Granger. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher was darin ist, aber Allaine sagte es wäre gut."

Mrs. Granger nahm es dankend an und öffnete den Topf vorsichtig. Im Innern befanden sich einige Früchte aus Mittelerde sowie etwas gesalzenes Fleisch.

"Das ist gut aus." sagte Sharon. "Was ist das für Fleisch?"

"Ich glaube es ist Rehfleisch, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher." sagte Harry.

"Richte bitte deiner Schwester meinen tiefsten Dank dafür aus."

Harry musste nun bei dem Gedanken so sehr lachen, das er Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Allaine ist nicht meine Schwester, sagen wir einfach sie ist eine Freundin der Familie."

"Oh." sagte Mrs. Granger und nun war es still im Zimmer.

Nun erklangen Fußstapfen aus dem oberen Stockwerk und wenig später auf der Treppe, bevor die Tür aufflog und Hermine zu sehen war. Sie trug schwarze Hosen und ein rotes Oberteil mit einem Weihnachtszweig darauf.

"Harry!" rief sie. "Ich wusste es! Ron ist wie befürchtet zu spät! ICH WUSSTE ES!"

"Beruhige dich bitte." sagte ihre Mutter.

Hermine sah dann zu ihrer Mutter und bemerkte das Päckchen. "Oh, sind das Winternüsse?" sagte sie und deutete auf die runde, grüne Frucht. "Ich wollte schon immer eine Probieren. Ich habe…"

"…ein Buch darüber gelesen." beendete Harry den Satz.

Hermine sah Harry genauer an und bemerkte zum ersten Mal die Veränderungen.

"Wow Harry, du wirkst irgendwie „anders"." sagte sie und betrachtete sein elfisches Aussehen genauer. "Fast wie Elladan und Elrohir."

"Oh ja." sagte Harry. "Sie sind immerhin meine älteren Brüder."

Sie sah ihn nun wieder an. "Du siehst fantastisch aus Harry, wie dein wirkliches Ich! Oder sollte ich besser Elugalen sagen?"

"Für euch einfach nur Harry bitte."

Ein Klopfen erklang nun erneut von der Tür her, gefolgt von der Türklingel…und das mehrmals. Hermine öffnete die Tür und dort stand Ron, der sein Gesicht verdeckt hielt, während sein Vater wiederholt die Türklingel betätigte. Ron sah mit hochrotem Gesicht auf. "Entschuldige das bitte."

Hermine lachte nur und bat beide herein.

"Mum, Dad. Dies sind Ron und sein Vater." sagte sie und deutete auf Mr. Weasley, der derzeit die elektrische Lampe neben der Tür interessiert betrachtete.

"Dad…" sagte Ron genervt und Mr. Weasley sah auf.

"Oh stimmt ja. Arthur Weasley." sagte er und hielt Mr. Granger die Hand hin, die dieser schüttelte.

"Thomas Granger." plötzlich erklang ein Krachen vor der Eingangstreppe und Mr. Weasley, Ron und Hermine zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die Person. Mrs. Granger war sehr überrascht, als sie Molly Weasley erblickte, welche aus dem Nichts vor ihrer Haustür erschienen war. Ihr Mann und sie hatten bisher noch nie so direkt Magie sehen können, und kannten nur Hermines Beschreibungen, da sie diese zu Hause nicht anwenden durfte.

"Arthur!" rief die Person nun. "Leg das weg sonst entfernst du noch jemanden das Auge. Du hast wohl wieder den Warnungen von Moody zu sehr zugehört."

"Ja Molly." sagte Mr. Weasley seufzend. "Dies ist meine Frau, Molly."

Molly trat nun ein und reichte Sharon einen Strauss Blumen. "Ein Geschenk für die Gastgeberin." sagte sie höflich. Anschließend drehte sie sich zu Arthur um. "Wie oft habe ich dir noch gesagt „Vergiss die Blumen nicht" und was habt ihr prompt vergessen?" Ron begann sich hinter Harry zu verstecken. "Und Ron! Manchmal bist du genauso schlimm wie dein Vater. Hallo Harry. Irgendwie siehst du sehr verändert aus?" sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

Harry geriet leicht in Panik, denn er hatte Ron's Eltern vergessen. Er sah zu Ron, der hier nun für ihn ein sprang.

"Er hat sein Haar wachsen lassen, Mum."

"Das wird es wohl sein, komm jetzt Arthur, ich denke nicht das wir die Granger's länger als Nötig belästigen sollten." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden beide mit einem lauten Knallen.

"Nun, das war sehr… Interessant." sagte Mr. Granger.

"Das sind nun einmal meine Eltern. Aber beide lieben sich absolut." sagte Ron bevor er murmelte. "Wie sonst könnte es uns sieben geben."

Hermine kicherte nun leicht.

"Nun, warum setzen wir uns nicht." sagte Sharon. "Ich muss nebenbei das Abendbrot noch beenden."

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen in das Wohnzimmer und Mrs. Granger wieder in die Küche. Mr. Granger folgte den Jugendlichen kurz darauf und begann sich ohne Anleitung mit dem elektronischen Teil zu beschäftigen.

"Dad, benutz doch bitte die Anleitung. Du machst es noch kaputt."

Die drei Freunde setzten sich auf das Sofa und begannen sich zu unterhalten.

"Du hast dich also entschieden?" fragte Hermine.

"Ja." sagte Harry. "Es fühlt sich noch komisch an."

"Das verstehe ich." sagte Ron. "Ich habe schon Probleme, mit einem Ich fertig zu werden und was würde erst mit zweien."

Harry nickte. "Es wird sicher noch einige Zeit vergehen bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe. Es bedeutet aber auch, das ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde."

Ron wirkte nachdenklich.

"Wieso nicht Harry?" fragte Mr. Granger und sah auf.

"Sie müssen mir ihre Geheimhaltung versprechen." sagte Hermine mit ernster Stimme. Mr. Granger fragte sich allerdings, was es war, das niemand wissen durfte. "Derzeit wissen es nur Ron und ich."

"Und Professor Dumbledore."

"Ja, auch Dumbledore. Dies könnte für einige Personen in der magischen Welt Leben oder Tod bedeuten."

Mr. Granger nickte.

"Harry ist ein Halbelf, und Halbelfen müssen sich irgendwann für das unsterbliche oder sterbliche Leben entscheiden. Harry hat sich für die unsterbliche Seite entschieden und wird deshalb nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können."

Mr. Granger fragte sich, wieso dies so wichtig war. "Ähnelst du in Wirklichkeit einem der kleinen Helfer des Weihnachtsmanns oder so?"

"Vater!"

Harry begann nun laut zu Lachen.

"Bitte?"

"Ich habe mir gerade Adar in einem kleinen Weihnachtselfen-Kostüm vorgestellt, und das neben Dobby stehend."

Hermine und Ron begannen nun auch laut zu lachen.

"Habe ich irgend etwas gesagt?"

"Vater, Elfen gehören zu den am meisten respektierten Kreaturen in Mittelerde, und das liegt in einer anderen Dimension."

"Ich bin KEINE Kreatur!" protestierte Harry.

"Es gibt noch andere Welten?"

"Ja. Harry stammt aus einer von ihnen."

Harry wandte sich dann auf Sindarin an Hermine. "Aníron peded" Ich möchte etwas sagen

Mr. Granger hob eine Augenbraue.

"Stell dir einfach vor ich wäre ein Chinese. Ich lebe in einer völlig anderen Kultur, kleide mich anders sehe anders aus und spreche eine andere Sprache." (WICHTIGE AN: DIES IST NICHT ALS RASSISMUS EINZUSTUFEN!!!!!)

Mr. Granger nickte. "Also, wie ist Mittelerde so?"

"Stell dir einfach Robin Hood in England vor. Und die Elfen sind Robin und seine Freunde, wobei die Steuereintreiber Fair sind und der Herrscher fort ist. Wobei die Elfen ihre eigenen Herrscher haben."

"Der Herrscher fehlt?"

"Die Linie ist ausgestorben." Harry war nicht gewillt, irgend etwas über Arathorn zu erzählen.

"Richtig." Mr. Granger war nun verwirrt. "Ich denke wir sollten hier aufhören, denn wenn ich noch weiter Frage bekomme ich so oder so keine Antworten, und das würde mich nur noch mehr verwirren."

"Das klingt gut." sagte Harry.

Ron rammte Harry nun den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Was hast du mir denn zu Weihnachten besorgt?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Und was hat deine Mum gekocht?"

"Du denkst wirklich nur an das Essen."

"Naja. Ginny hat mein Frühstück als Weihnachtsgeschenk an Pig verfüttert."

Harry begann nun zu Lachen. Ron schnaubte.

"Das war nicht sehr nett!"

"Das ist aber ziemlich witzig."

Mr. Granger lachte nun ebenfalls, denn er wusste, wer Pig war. Ron's hyperaktive Eule war oft zu Besuch. Eines wusste er definitiv: Dieses Weihnachtsfest würde sehr interessant.

-

Dies war einmal ein sehr langes Kapitel!

Eine Anmerkung die ursprüngliche Übersetzung aus „Die Zwei Türme" für Mithrandir lautet wohl „Der graue Wanderer", aber soweit die Original-Autorin weiss, ist die exakte Übersetzung „der graue, wandernde Lord" (Stammt nicht! Von mir!)


	20. Kapitel 20

Harry, Ron, Hermine und ihre Eltern saßen um den Tisch im Esszimmer. Das Abendbrot war gerade von Mrs. Granger serviert worden und es sah aus Harry's Sicht sehr lecker aus, abgese hen von dem Topf mit Erbsen.

"Nun, ich wünsche einen guten Appetit."

Ron begann umgehend damit, sich etwas zu Essen auf den Teller zu legen. Mrs. Granger be trachtete dies ziemlich amüsiert. "Es ist ein Wunder, das deine Mutter dich satt bekommt, Ron, denn ich hörte das du fünf ältere Geschwister und einen jüngeren Bruder hast."

"Eine Schwester." sagte Ron, "Eine jüngere Schwester."

Harry nahm sich einige Früchte sowie ein paar Truthahn-Stücke. Er mied die anderen Fleisch sorten sowie die Würste, aber er sah nun das Mrs. Granger etwas von dem Fleisch aufgetischt hatte, das Allaine mitgegeben hatte.

"Etwas Sauce?" fragte Mrs. Granger.

"Nein Danke." sagte Harry.

Nachdem sich jeder etwas genommen hatte, begannen sie zu Essen. Mrs. Granger betrachtete das gesalzene Rehfleisch etwas irritiert und schien sich zu fragen, wie es schmecken würde.

"Probiere es einfach, Liebling." sagte Mr. Granger.

Sie biss hinein und nickte dann leicht. "Es schmeckt sehr gut. Allerdings etwas salzig."

Harry musste nun mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er wollte allerdings Mrs. Granger nicht dadurch irritieren, das er ihr sagte, das das Reh vor gut einem Monat während der letzten Jagd des Jahres erlegt worden war.

In der Mitte des Tisches standen mehrere Kerzen. Die gesamte Atmosphäre im Raum war merklich anders, wärmer, freundlicher aber nicht so wie in Hogwarts oder Rivendell.

"Dieses Weihnachtsfest ist deutlich anders als alle anderen die ich je gefeiert habe." sagte Harry.

"Waren deine Weihnachtsfeste mit deinen Eltern nicht ähnlich?" fragte Mrs. Granger.

Harry sah kurz zu Hermine welche nur zu Boden sah und Ron starrte nur sein Essen an.

"Äh, habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Mrs. Granger besorgt.

"Ich denke es wäre so wie hier gewesen, obwohl mein Vater vermutlich bis jetzt schon irgend etwas angestellt hätte." Harry hielt inne. "Ich habe meine Eltern leider nie gekannt. Sie star ben wenige Monate nach meinem ersten Geburtstag."

"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Harry." sagte Mrs. Granger deutlich geschockt. "Ich möchte mich…"

"Keine Sorge." sagte Harry. "Ich lebe jetzt bei meinem Adar und meinen muindors nín."

"Auf Englisch bitte, Harry." sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen.

"Entschuldige. Ich lebe jetzt bei meinem Großvater und meinen Zwillings-Onkeln, die aber eher so etwas wie meine Brüder sind. Ich habe außerdem noch Urgroßeltern, eine Tante und noch viele andere Personen die sich um mich sorgen."

Hermine's Eltern waren nun still. Hermine schaute zu ihnen und begann eine neue Unterhal tung. "Also Harry, wie waren deine Feiertage?"

"Wunderschön. Du ahnst nicht, wie betrunken Glorfindel war, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er ein Lied derart musikalisch Verunstalten kann beim Singen, wobei ich glaube das er sogar ei nige Sachen neu erfunden hat."

Ron lachte nun bei diesem geistigen Bild eines völlig betrunkenen, normalerweise sehr for mellen Elfenkriegers, der sehr ungewöhnliche Lieder singt. Hermine musste nun ebenfalls ki chern.

"Wer ist Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel ist mein Waffentrainer und einer der Berater am Hof von Elrond. Er ist sehr for mell in seinem Benehmen [B1], sehr streng und sehr zeremoniell im Verhalten. Er ist ein gu ter Sänger und Musiker, und ich lerne bei ihm das Flötespielen."

"Ich wusste nicht das du Flöte spielst, Harry."

„Sie war ein Geschenk zum Mitwinter-Fest."

Während sie sich unterhielten, ging das Abendbrotessen relativ schnell vorüber. Der Nach tisch war sehr appetitlich, aber er war, obwohl er es nicht sagte, für Harry's Geschmack zu süß.

Anschließend zogen sie sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo die Geschenke verteilt wurden.

Harry und Ron entschieden sich dazu, zu warten, bis die Grangers unter einander die Ge schenke verteilt hatten, da Harry und Ron ihre bereits ausgetauscht hatten.

Hermine's Eltern schenkte ihr ein Buch dessen Titel „Eine Million und ein Weg, etwas aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen" lautete und das von Frieda Nephol stammte. Hermine war sehr er freut darüber. Sie schenkten ihr außerdem noch Dinge wie eine neue Festrobe, Schuhe und andere, mädchenbezogene Dinge.

Harry erhielt von Ron eine Packung „Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans", sowie eine magische Kette mit Anhänger.

Hermine bekam von ihm den selben Anhänger, und er selbst hatte ebenfalls einen. Sie waren eine Art Drei-Wege-Kommunikationsgerät, obwohl sie nur die Gefühle weiter gaben. Die An hänger veränderten je nach Gefühl ihre Temperatur. Absoluter Hass wurde durch Hitze reprä sentiert, während angenehme Wärme Zufriedenheit bedeutete, und Nachdenklichkeit war große Kälte.

Von Hermine erhielt er ein Muggelbuch mit Namen „Das Blutige Schottland", während Ron ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die verrohten Römer".

Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Er nahm zwei weiche Beutel aus seinem Rucksack und reichte sie jedem. In ihnen befanden sich mehrere Geschenke.

Harry schenkte Hermine eine Kette aus Mithril mit einem kleinen Diamanten in der Mitte. Darauf befand sich eine Rune, die sehr stark dem Buchstaben „H" ähnelte. Er schenkte ihr au ßerdem ein Buch in Sindarin welches die Elfen als Volk beschrieb. Er war sich sicher, das es ihr gefallen würde.

Ron bekam von ihm ein „Streiche-Leitfaden", geschrieben von Elladan und Elrohir (aller dings aus begreiflichen Gründen in englischer Sprache) und die ersten Worte darin waren „wir, die berühmten Zwillinge aus Rivendell…'

Er schenkte beiden außerdem ein elbisches Messer, auf dem in Elfisch beschrieben stand „Gurth a chyth vîn", was grob übersetzt bedeutete „Tod euren Feinden". Harry holte anschlie ßend ein identisches Messer aus dem Schaft an seinem Stiefel hervor.

Die Geschenke fanden bei allen große Begeisterung und alle bedankten sich gegenseitig.

Hermine's Eltern schlugen nun ein Familienspiel vor, wie zum Beispiel ein Kartenspiel. Also holte Hermine ihre „Exploding Snap" Karten (Auf Ron's Bitte hin) und sie begannen das Spiel.

Während des Spiels fragte nun Hermine's Vater.

"Wenn ich das fragen darf, Harry, wie sind deine Eltern eigentlich gestorben? Sie dürften ja recht jung gewesen sein, wenn du dich nicht an sie erinnerst."

Harry hielt nun inne und sah auf. "Sie wurden ermordet." Sagte er und machte seinen Zug.

"Oh." Dies war das letzte was über Harry's Eltern an diesem Tag gesagt wurde.

Sie spielten noch mehrere andere Kartenspiele und sangen dann noch Weihnachtslieder. Har ry hatte diese Lieder schon immer gemocht, denn die Gesänge waren kostenlos und die Durs leys hatten ihm nie wirklich etwas geschenkt. Irgendwie erinnerten diese Lieder nicht an die schönen aber auch traurigen Lieder der Elfen.

Sie endeten mit dem englischen Weihnachtslied „God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" wobei Ron völlig die Töne verpasste. Harry hatte nicht sehr laut gesungen, da er wusste, das die elfische Stimme anders klang als die menschliche und das würde man sofort hören.

"Harry," sagte Hermine, "du singst ja gar nicht laut. In Hogwarts war das immer anders."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Äh…" Er suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. "Mein Hals ist rau?"

"Ich weiss definitiv, Harry James Elugalen Liliethion Potter, das Elfen nicht krank werden können."

"Woher kennst du meinen vollständigen Namen?"

"Du meinst „Elugalen Liliethion"? Das war sehr einfach. Ion heisst 'Sohn' und Lilieth hieß deine Mutter; ich bezweifele das man dich Jamesion genannt hatte. Und nebenbei, wieso singst du nicht etwas auf elfisch?"

"Es gibt keine elfischen Weihnachtslieder." sagte Harry.

"Nun, dann sing ein Lied des Winterhauch-Festes."

Ron war nun am Lachen.

"Ron, sag deiner Freundin bitte…"

"ER/SIE IST NICHT MEIN/E FREUND/IN!" schrien beide nun gleichzeitig.

Nun mussten alle lachen und plötzlich musste Harry Niesen und die Gläser um ihn herum zer brachen.

Mrs. Granger sprang auf und alle wurden still. Die Stücke schwebten in der Luft und keiner war getroffen worden.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid." sagte Harry.

"Wie hast du…?" begann Hermine.

"Als ich meine Magie dieser Welt verlor, bekam ich diese Magieform." Harry legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er deutete nun mit der linken Hand auf etwas, und alle Einzelteile flogen auf einen Haufen und bildeten wieder die früheren Gläser. "Was auch immer ich mir vorstelle, kann geschehen. Ich habe bisher nicht viel versucht, aber ihr sehr das Resultat ja. Es ist fast wie wilde, unkontrollierbare Magie."

Sie waren nun kurz still, bevor sich Hermine wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Bitte sing uns etwas vor!" sagte sie.

"Nein." sagte Harry.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil…" Harry hielt kurz inne.

"Sing einfach!" befahl Hermine.

Harry streckte ihr nur aus Gewohnheit die Zunge heraus, bevor er zu Summen begann. Er be gann anschließend auf Sindarin zu singen, aber ohne die entsprechenden Instrumente klang es sehr ungewohnt, sehr langsam.

Das eigentliche Lied war recht lang, aber Harry hielt an einem bestimmten Punkt an. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, das die elfische Stimme sehr melodiös klang, aber mit diesem Lied klang sie fast magisch. Er hatte nicht laut gesungen, aber Ron, Hermine und die Grangers waren fast sprachlos.

"Ich bin aber nicht wirklich der beste Sänger…"

"Du bist fantastisch." sagte Ron.

"Hmm…" Harry lächelte leicht. "Ich würde lieber jeden Tag auf meiner Flöte spielen als zu singen."

Mrs. Granger brachte nun den traditionellen Weihnachtskuchen. Sie wollten gerade anfangen das Lied „We wish you a merry Christmas" zu singen, als ein lautes, krachendes Geräusch in der Eingangshalle erklang, gefolgt von mehrere, klar hörbaren Stimmen.

"Fred! Du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"

"Nein, George, du stehst auf meinem!"

Ron grinste nun und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür. Dort saßen Fred und George in einem inein ander verknoteten Haufen aus Armen und Beinen und sahen sich um.

"Es ist ein Wunder, das Mum Dad hier heraus gebracht hat." sagte George während er sich langsam befreite und aufstand.

"Da hast du Recht, George."

Sie kamen nun in das Wohnzimmer hinein.

"Mr. und Mrs. Granger, darf ich Ihnen meine älteren Brüder. Gred und Forge, auch bekannt als Fred und George vorstellen."

"OHHHH KUUUUCHEN!" sagte Fred.

"Ihr könnt gerne ein Stück haben." sagte Mrs. Granger.

"Vielen Dank, aber leider haben wir nichts für eine so liebevolle Dame bei uns." sagte Geor ge.

"Nun." Fred holte ein Stück Biskuit hervor. "Ich habe noch diesen Biskuit."

"Oh, Danke sehr." sagte Mrs. Granger und biss hinein.

"Mum NICHT…" aber es war zu spät. Mrs. Granger verwandelte sich in einen Kanarienvo gel.

Fred und George begannen zu Lachen, kurz darauf gefolgt von allen anderen, darunter auch Sharon dem Kanarienvogel.

Mrs. Granger verlor kurz darauf die Federn wieder, aber sie hatte noch immer vom Lachen feuchte Augen.

"Fred und George besitzen einen Scherzartikelladen." sagte Hermine. "Einen magischen Scherzartikelladen."

"Nun, das war einer der besten Scherze die ich bisher je gesehen habe." sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

"Wir waren schon alle irgend wann einmal ein Kanarienvogel, und haben uns angewöhnt, nie irgend etwas zu Essen anzunehmen, das von den beiden stammt."

"Das verstehe ich." sagte Mr. Granger mit lauter Stimme.

"Tu uns aber bitte einen Gefallen, Ron." sagte Fred.

"Sag das bitte nicht Mum!" beendete George den Satz.

"Ich kann mir denken, das eure Mutter darüber mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut wäre, so wie ich sie vorhin kennen lernte."

"Da haben sie recht." murmelte George.

"Besonders wenn es um die beiden geht." sagte Ron und deutete auf die Zwillinge.

Sie setzten sich nun alle und aßen den Kuchen, während Fred und George die unmöglichsten Geschichten über Ron Harry und Hermine erzählten. Als sie die Geschichte über den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft zu erzählen begannen, musste Hermine husten, weshalb sie das Thema „Troll" darin umgingen.

Nach einiger Zeit meinten Fred und George, das es an der Zeit sei, mit dem „kleinen Ronni kin" nach Hause zu reisen.

Ron drehte sich nun zu Mr. und Mrs. Granger um und bedankte sich bei ihnen. Anschließend drehte er sich zu Hermine um und umarmte sie sanft.

Schließlich drehte er sich zu Harry um. "Nun Harry. Bitte lass dich einfach nicht umbringen, und versprich mir, das wir dich wiedersehen werden." sagte er bevor er ihn kurz umarmte, den Portschlüssel ergriff, den die Zwillinge mitgebracht hatten und verschwand.

"Also, auf Wiedersehen!" sagte Fred und George und sahen zu Harry, bevor sie mit einem lauten Krachen apparierten.

Harry drehte sich nun zu Hermine und ihren Eltern um.

"Nun, ich muss leider auch gehen, da Adar und die Zwillinge auf mich warten. Vielen Dank noch einmal." sagte er zu Mr. und Mrs. Granger.

"Wir sehen uns… nun ja hoffentlich bald." sagte er. "Und vergiss nicht Ron nach einem Date zu fragen!" sagte er bevor er den Zauber aktivierte und verschwand.

Mr. Granger drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um.

"Ich glaube du hast hier wirklich Freunde fürs Leben gefunden. Ich gehe davon aus das sie für dich ihr Leben riskieren würden."

"Das haben sie bereits getan." sagte sie sanft.

Nun das waren die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei Hermy's! Wirklich witzig Huh!


	21. Kapitel 21

Harry sass an diesem späten Abend auf einem verschneiten Ast auf einem großen Eichen baum neben seinem Fenster in Rivendell.

Der Schnee schmolz langsam und der Winter ging zu Ende.

Er dachte nach. Er dachte an Hogwarts, wo er nie wieder als Schüler erscheinen würde, an Mithrandir, den mysteriösen, alten Magier. Er wusste, das er mit diesem alten, nervigen Mann mitgehen musste; er konnte seine Kräfte doch nicht so kontrollieren wie er dachte. Er wusste, das er, wenn er mit ging, viele Dinge lernen würde, aber er wusste einfach nicht, ob er dazu bereit war. Bereit erneut seine Familie zu verlassen, denn er hatte gerade erst eine verlassen, und er wollte es nicht erneut tun.

Er war gelinde gesagt verwirrt. Er war hier heraus gekommen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und was kam dabei heraus? Er war noch verwirrter. Was sollte er tun? War das Training wirk lich nötig, um Voldemort besiegen zu können?

Er ahnte es bereits. Natürlich war es das. Mithrandir war derjenige, den er auf dem riesigen Adler gesehen hatte. Er wusste es! Er musste gehen… er war nun endlich bereit dazu. Natür lich würde eine ruhige Nacht auch dabei helfen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und betrachtete die Welt außerhalb. Er war die ganze Nacht draußen gewesen und am Ende im Baum eingeschlafen. Was würden seine Brüder wohl denken? Sie würden ihn vermutlich auslachen. Jetzt erkannte Harry wie sich Ron fühlen musste. Jeder Fehler wurde von jemanden aus der Familie belacht.

"Elugalen?" erklang eine Stimme aus seinem Zimmer. Die Stimme gehörte Elrohir und es war eindeutig Sorge daraus zu hören, da sein Bett nicht angerührt worden war.

"Hier drüben" rief er und sprang auf den Balkon.

"Was hast du dort draußen gemacht?"

Harry hustete und murmelte. "Ich bin im Baum eingeschlafen."

Elrohir begann nun zu lachen. Harry starrte ihn nur an. Das war nicht witzig. Er wollte sich gerade zu Wort melden, als der Himmel sich verdunkelte und es zu regnen begann und Blitze einschlugen. Einer der Blitze traf den Boden direkt neben Elrohir

Harry schnappte nach Luft und beruhigte sich langsam, so dass der Sturm verschwand, wor aufhin Harry zu Boden ging. "Oops." sagte er nur.

Elrond betrat sein Zimmer, wobei er noch immer sein Schlafgewand trug und sah das Harry auf dem Boden sass, und den Kopf in den Händen hielt, während Elrohir ihn zu beruhigen versuchte. Er eilte hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn.

"Elugalen. Ion nín." flüsterte er.

Harry sah nun auf; es waren Tränen in den Augen zu sehen.

"Was ist los, ion nín?" fragte Elrond sanft, während Elrohir den Raum verließ.

Harry schniefte leicht. "Ich besitze eine Kraft, welche ich nicht kontrollieren kann, und ich weiss nicht wann es geschieht und das macht mir Angst. Ich hätte Elrohir töten können."

Elrond umarmte ihn nun. "Mach dich bitte nicht so fertig. Mithrandir will dir doch nur hel fen."

"Ich weiss, aber ich will nicht abreisen."

"Manchmal sind die Dinge die wir möchten und die wir tun grundverschiedene Dinge."

Harry nickte nur leicht. Er mochte größer sein als ein Elf, aber er war trotzdem ein gutes Stück kleiner als Elrond.

"Ich werde also Mithrandir begleiten." sagte Harry.

"Er wird morgen abreisen, wenn du ihn begleiten möchtest." sagte Elrond.

"Ich tue es." sagte Harry leise.

"Es ist nicht so als wenn du nicht zurück kehren würdest. Du wirst nur der Lehrling von Mi thrandir, mehr nicht."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Und du wirst lernen müssen, mit ihm klar zu kommen." sagte Elrond mit ernster Stimme.

"Ich weiss." sagte Harry seufzend.

"Wir sollten jetzt besser deine Dinge zusammen packen." sagte Elrond und stand auf, bevor er zu Harry's Schrank hinüber ging.

Harry stellte sich nun hinter ihn und beobachtete ihn neugierig.

"Es dürfen keine Dinge sein, die zu deutlich elfischer Natur sind, da du unter Menschen reisen wirst. Aber sie müssen dich gleichzeitig als etwas anderes hervor heben…" Elrond trat zu dem Schrank hinüber und holte mehrere Oberteile hervor. "Natürlich wirst du Galendir sein, und nicht Elugalen, also solltest du die Farbe grün wählen…" Sagte er und suchte weitere Kleidungsstücke heraus.

Als er fertig war, sah Harry auf die Dinge, die er für eine lange Zeit tragen würde. Er hatte einen dicken, grünen Umhang bereit gelegt, den er während der Reise tragen würde. Er war speziell für die Reise hergestellt worden und war so groß, das er mehrmals um die Schultern geschlungen werden konnte. Dazu gehörte auch eine große Kapuze, welche gegebenenfalls sein Gesicht verbergen konnte.

Es waren auch zwei grüne Tunika vorhanden sowie mehrere Hosen und ein Lederhemd, als zusätzlichen Schutz. Er bemerkte auch ein Paar feste Stiefel. Diese Dinge würden problemlos neben den Vorräten in die Satteltaschen passen.

Harry seufzte. So begann es also, er verließ Rivendell.

"Wir sollten Mithrandir über deine Entscheidung informieren."

An diesem Tag flossen einige Tränen, obwohl die meisten davon Tränen der Trauer waren, weil der junge Elfling, den sie alle liebten, fort ging. Harry hatte auf die Welt von Rivendell einen gewaltigen Eindruck gemacht.

Später am Abend trat Glorfindel zu Harry um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er war vorher sehr beschäftigt gewesen, da seine Stute, Ihachwen, ein wunderschönes, weißes Fohlen gebo ren hatte, dem er den Namen Aselforth gegeben hatte.

"Elugalen." begann er. "Ich weiss das wir gut mit einander klar kamen, und es gab immer wieder mal kleine Probleme, aber ich habe es nie bereut, das du ein Teil meiner Welt gewor den bist. Ich denke alle Elfen sehen es genauso, und deshalb möchten wir dir etwas schen ken."

Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

"Aber vorher verbinde ich dir die Augen."

Er befestigte die Augenbinde über Harry's Augen, drehte ihn mehrmals und führte ihn hinaus.

Harry wusste, das sie sich draußen befanden und vor dem standen, was Glorfindel ihm geben wollte.

"Schliess deine Augen und zähl bitte bis drei."

Nach der Zahl drei öffnete Harry seine Augen. Vor ihm stand einer der Stallhelfer, und er hielt die Zügel eines wunderschönen, schwarzen Hengstes. "Er heisst Morel, der dunkle Stern. Er ist sehr loyal und stark und wird dich auf deinen Reisen sicher führen." sagte Glorfindel

"Danke sehr." flüsterte Harry und umarmte Glorfindel.

Harry trat nun hinüber zu Morel und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Harry bemerk te nun, das er ein relativ groß gewachsenes Kriegspferd war, weshalb es nicht einfach würde ihn zu reiten, aber mit der Zeit würde es besser werden.

Er umarmte nun Morel sanft. Er würde eine Erinnerung an sein zu Hause und seine Freunde sein.

Und genau dort fand ihn auch Elrond am nächsten Morgen, wo er noch immer Morel sanft umarmte, der sich hingelegt hatte und neben ihm schlief.

"Elugalen." flüsterte Elrond. "Galen?"

Harry murmelte nur etwas.

"Aufwachen, Galendir."

Harry rollte sich wieder ein und bemerkte nun das er sich nicht mehr in seinem Bett befand sondern im Stall.

"Morel ist ein gutes Pferd, Elugalen, aber du wirst in gut einer Stunde abreisen, weshalb du dich waschen solltest und dann zum Frühstück kommen. Deine Sachen sind bereits gepackt und deine Reisekleidung vorbereitet."

Harry hatte ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er war besorgt. Der Gedanke daran, gemeinsam mit diesem seiner Meinung nach halb-verrückten Mann hinaus nach Mittelerde zu gehen, machte ihm Angst. Er wäre auf sich alleine gestellt.

Harry wusch sich und aß etwas, bevor er leichte, aber warme Reisekleidung anzog. Er zog ebenfalls seinen warmen, Reiseumhang an, legte sein Schwert und die Messer an, bevor er den Bogen und den Köcher auf dem Rücken befestigte. Er schob einige Strähnen aus dem Haar, bevor er die Kapuze aufsetzte.

Im Spiegel starrte ihm definitiv Galendir entgegen.

Er ging nun in den Hof, wo er alle Elfen von Rivendell traf, welche sich verabschieden woll ten. Eine Träne erschien in seinem Auge, aber er wischte sie fort. Er würde stark bleiben.

Er umarmte seine Familie und verabschiedete sich, bevor er ruhig Morel bestieg, der bereits fertig gesattelt und bepackt worden war. Gandalf trieb nun Shadowfax an und Harry folgte ihm in Ruhe. Morel war eindeutig zu groß für ihn, aber er würde damit fertig werden, bis er gewachsen war.

"Viel Glück Elugalen!" Riefen die Elfen, während die Pferde über die Brücke am Eingang nach Rivendell gingen. Harry drehte sich um, um ein letztes Mal zurück zu schauen und er sah drei Personen dort, namentlich Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir die hinter den Bäumen ver schwanden.

Albus Dumbledore hob den Brief auf der auf seinem Schreibtisch erschienen war. Es war der letzte Ferientag vor dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien.

Sehr geehrter Professor Albus Dumbledore,

Es tut mir Leid sie darüber informieren zu müssen, das mein Enkel, Elugalen nicht länger ihre Schule für Magie besuchen wird. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und er hat sich für die Elfenseite entschieden, weshalb er nicht länger in der Lage ist, ihre Magie einzusetzen.

Unsere Allianz ist allerdings weiterhin so stark und stabil wie zuvor und ich fürchte, das die letzte Schlacht bald vor den Toren eurer Wälle stattfinden wird. Tun sie bitte ihr möglichstes, um die Mauern von Hogwarts massiv zu verstärken, und fügen sie am besten massive Tore ein. Verwenden sie dafür keine Magie, da die Schutzzauber beschädigt wurden, weshalb die Magie vermutlich nicht funktionieren würde. Sobald es Problem gibt, zögern sie nicht, sich bei mir zu melden.

Ihr

Lord Elrond Peredhel, Lord von Rivendell.

Dumbledore legte den Brief wieder weg.

"Und so kommt der Krieg immer näher und das gilt auch für unsere Verbündeten. Möge Gott deine Wege behüten, Harry Potter und viel Glück."


End file.
